A to Z, Deo oneshots
by Just Another Fangirl 6
Summary: This story contains oneshots of Cleo, Deuce, and their family that are titled for each letter of the alphabet. Oneshot "Y" is up!
1. Any

Ciao everybody!

Well, I've been snooping around on the "Victorious" section of fanfiction and noticed that there were a couple of alphabet oneshot stories about Beck and Jade…

So I thought "Hey, how about I do one on Cleo and Deuce," so that's wat I'm doing now!

K, here's how this works: I'm gonna be writing an oneshot about Cleo and Deuce that will be based off of every letter of the alphabet.

For example: This oneshot is called "Any,"

So enough with my blabbing on with the oneshot, plz enjoy!

"Any"

It was during their date to Gloom Beach that Cleo asked Deuce this question.

The question had been on her mind now for awhile now, but she kept refraining from asking him because she was nervous of his answer.

"Hey, Deuce," Cleo said, as she walked along the beach, holding Deuce's hand, the water tickling their feet, "I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Deuce replied.

"If me and the ghouls were in a burning building and you had the opportunity to save any _one _of us, who would it be?"

"Could I save all of you?" Deuce wondered.

"No, there wouldn't be enough time, you could only save one of us," Cleo said

"Then I'd chose you," Deuce responded, squeezing her hand gently and giving her a smile.

"Are you just saying that to say that to say that, or do you really mean that?" Cleo asked.

Deuce stopped in their tracks, and looking into Cleo's eyes through his glasses answered: "Of course I mean that! Why wouldn't I? I barely know the other ghouls! You're my best friend! And I'd just kill myself if I didn't save you, cause you mean that much to me!"

His words put Cleo at ease, and brought her oceans full of joy.

"And you mean a lot to me too," Cleo said, overwhelmed with emotion.

Deuce smiled back at her and squeezed her hand once again.

The two then continued their walk down the beach, silence saying all they needed to say.

Well that was oneshot "A"

Pretty short, yeah I know…

Stay tuned for oneshot "B"!

I'll try to have it up in a week…

Until then please review and tell me wat u think!


	2. Baby

Well, here's oneshot "B"!

Note: The amazingly awesome Lea Darkwood is owned by the amazingly awesome fantasybrain, whom has given me permission to use her.

Enjoy this oneshot!

"Baby"

It was one of the greatest days of Deuce's life, but it sure didn't start out that way.

Mostly everyone that was under the roof of his house was in argument, and he had no idea how it started, the only details he knew being that his father- in- law (Cleo's dad) had said something to anger his cousin, Lea, and his mother.

Cleo's mother andJackson Jekyll had only added more fuel to the fire when they voiced out who they thought was right.

So Deuce had to spend ten minutes trying to break up the argument; it was the first real one that everyone had, had since they all moved in together nine months ago.

Well technically, they weren't moving in permanently, just until Cleo and Deuce had their baby.

So the house had become a full house, with Cleo's parents, Deuce's mother, Lea, and- if you counted them as separate people- Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde.

And it was because of this argument that Deuce got caught in traffic and was ten minutes late to work.

For a job Deuce worked as a chief at his own restaurant, and if you asked the staff who they thought was the greatest chief in the world they would all say "Deuce".

Normally, Deuce was a wiz in the kitchen but today just didn't seem to be his day.

He kept accidentally dropping dishes, and mixing the wrong stuff in with what he was cooking.

Deuce thought that maybe sometime out of the kitchen would do him some good so, he then began to wait tables and pick up dishes.

But today he couldn't even do that!

It took him like five minutes just for him to get someone's order, and he still kept dropping dishes!

By noon, Deuce was in a sour mood; he retreated back to the kitchen hoping that he wouldn't drop/ break any dishes and get the orders right.

He hadn't been working more than a minute in the kitchen when he heard his cell phone ringing.

Deuce took out his phone from his pocket, and flipped up the cover.

"What," he said to his caller in an annoyed tone.

"Someone's sounds like a little sour puss," Lea laughed.

"Look, Lea, I'm kinda busy right now," Deuce replied, hoping that her call didn't have anything to do with the argument from earlier that morning.

"Oh so you're so busy that you don't care that your wife is going into labor!" Lea cried.

Deuce dropped the spoon he was holding.

"W-what?" he asked her, not believing his own ears.

"You heard what I said, cousin," Lea replied "we're taking Cleo to the hospital right now. But I guess you're too busy to.."

"I'll be right there Lee!" Deuce cried "Thank you! Thank you!"

Deuce then hung up, anticipation and fear overcoming him, and as soon as he did his assistant, Clawson, came into the kitchen.

"Hey Deuce," he was saying, but Deuce ran up to him and interrupted him by saying: "Hey Claw, I'm sorry but can you take charge of the place? I _need_ to go!"

"Uh, sure," Clawson nodded "where are you going?"

"To the hospital! My wife's having our baby!"

"Ah," Clawson nodded, and then chuckled "ha! Good luck man!"

"Thanks!" Deuce called, already running out of the kitchen and to his car.

As Deuce drove to the hospital, things starting going right for him; there was barely any traffic and all the lights were green.

As soon he parked his car in the parking lot of the hospital, Deuce ran all the way to the entrance.

Nearly out of breath, his heart pounding from exhaustion and anxiety, Deuce quickly walked up to the reception desk.

"Hi," he shyly said to the ghoul sitting at the desk, typing on her computer, "I'm- uh- looking for someone."

The ghoul looked up.

"And who might that be, sir?" she asked.

"Cleo Gorgon," Deuce responded.

The ghoul broke eye contact with Deuce and went back to her computer, typing in Cleo's name.

"Ah, yes," she said nodding, giving him a smile "room 100, fifth floor. Do you want me to lead you there?"

"Yes please," Deuce nodded.

"Ok," the ghoul said, standing up, motioning Deuce to follow.

As she led him to the elevator, she took out a phone and talking into the earpiece that was in her ear said "Hey Margo, can you watch the reception desk? I'm helping someone."

They stepped into the elevator, the ghoul pushing the number five button.

As they started to go up, the ghoul said into her earpiece once again "What? Well duh, the blood's suppose to be warm she just gave it!"

There was a pause as she listened to Margo's response.

"Margo, stop being creepy!" the ghoul slammed down the cover of her phone.

Soon enough, the elevator stopped on the fifth floor and opened; the ghoul then led Deuce to room 100.

As soon as the ghoul left him, Deuce took a deep breath and calming himself down (as he didn't want Cleo to see that he was tense) opened the door to the room and walked in.

He walked right in, as the doctor was giving instructions to Cleo.

"Ha! About time Mr. Grouchy Pants showed up!" Jackson remarked, making everyone laugh.

"Sorry, I was just mad," Deuce smiled back to show his apology.

He then looked over to Cleo.

She was sitting up in the room's only bed, the lower part of her body hidden by the covers; the only part of her body that revealed itself was her round stomach.

Her parents stood next to her, holding her hands.

"Hey," Cleo said, giving Deuce an obvious spurious smile, trying to show him that she was ok, when really she was in noticeable pain.

"Hey," Deuce said, as he walked to Cleo's bedside, taking her hand as her mother dropped it and patted him on the back "are you ok?"

"Sure," Cleo said "let's just say that I am, ok?"

Deuce laughed.

"Are you ready Mrs. Gorgon?" the doctor asked, not having to specify what she was ready for.

Cleo looked up at her husband, family, and friends; the smiles they all gave were reassuring, along with the tender squeeze Lea gave to her shoulder.

Slowly, and fearfully Cleo gave a nod.

An hour later…

"Where's my baby?" Cleo asked "I wanna see her!"

Deuce came over to her bed proudly holding their new daughter.

He bent down, so he could be eye to eye with his wife.

Cleo happily gasped, as the others came around them.

"Come here, my beautiful baby!" Cleo gushed, brightly "Come to mummy!"  
>Of course the baby couldn't actually come over to Cleo, Deuce had to hand her over to her.<p>

Holding her new baby, Cleo began to cry (but this was from joy rather than sadness).

Seeing his new family together and- after thanking life for just being so good to him- Deuce began to cry as well.

"She's looks a lot like you Cleo," Cleo's mother commented, reaching down and stoking her granddaughter's mass of jet black hair.

"Don't worry, she'll change" Deuce's mother replied.

"I'd prefer that she'd just stay the way she is mom," Deuce said, as he kissed his little daughter's forehead "After all, we don't want her in the form of some spider now do we?"

Medusa swat her son lightly on his arm, as the others shared a soft laugh since they all knew how scared of spiders she was.

"You know," Lea said, elbowing Deuce and Cleo "Lea isn't a bad name you know, and since it's my name…"

"Sorry Lee, but we're not naming her after you," Deuce said "We talked about it, and Cleo didn't like it."

Cleo shook her head, as she delicately rocked her baby.

"Well," Lea gasped.

"Then what are you gonna name her?" Jackson asked.

"Beats me," Deuce laughed.

And as soon as he did, Cleo cried "Deuce! Deuce! Everyone! Look! She's opening her eyes!"

Everyone all watched as the baby opened her eyes, or at least tried to.

She kept trying to open her eyes, but as soon as she did closed them for her environment was too bright.

Everyone all laughed as she did this for the next minute.

Soon enough the baby adjusted her eyes to the brightness of her surroundings, and was able to keep her eyes open.

As soon as the others saw her eyes, they gasped.

The baby's eyes were bright red, the color of a ruby.

"Look at those gorgeous eyes!" Cleo cried "They're like rubies"

"Like?" Cleo's father asked "They're _exactly _like rubies!"

As the others agreed, an idea hit Deuce.

"How about we name her Ruby," he then said.

"Ruby," Cleo said, "Ruby Sapphire Gorgon?"

Cleo looked toward her husband for his approval.

"Why, sapphire?" Deuce asked.

"I like sapphires," Cleo said.

"Well, then I guess it's settled" Deuce said "Her name's Ruby Sapphire Gorgon."

All the glimpses then went to Ruby, who was smiling.

Imhotep then requested to hold his granddaughter.

As Deuce watched his father-in- law hold his daughter, he then once again thanked life for giving him Cleo, his friends, and Ruby.

The end!

This one was a little bit longer than the last one and ha, u could just tell where this one was going based on the title!

And hahaha the blood joke I got from Victorious!

Will have oneshot "C" posted in about a week or so, until then plz review and tell me wat u think!

Bye!


	3. Cousins

Now, I present to you oneshot "C"!

The astonishing fantasybrain has- once again- given me permission to use her astonishing character, Lea Darkwood; so she'll be in this oneshot.

Note: This oneshot will be including Cleo and Deuce's other children Narcissus and Emmy (Ruby's the oldest) and my two other characters Antony Newbus and Jose Rust (Who are Cleo's cousins)

And also, Karaoke Dokie is from my first story, "Freak the Freak Out MH Version!"

Now, here's oneshot "C"!

"Cousins"

Narcissus was fast; he could run up down the casketball court in seconds!

He was tricky too, one minute you could be dribbling the ball, the next minute Narcissus could have spiked it out your hands and shot a basket!

But no matter how fast or tricky he was, when it came to playing casketball with his great cousin and godmother Lea Darkwood, Narcissus always lost.

On the court Lea was a cheetah, and had mad dribbling skills.

And when someone else on the other team had the ball, she would- sometimes- shape shipped into that person's teammates so they could pass her the ball.

Narcissus never liked losing at casketball since it was something he was good at, and he especially didn't like losing to a girl!

So he and Lea would play for hours on end, until Narcissus finally gave up and said that he was tired.

"Wanna play again, Nar?" Lea asked after they finished their tenth game.

As Lea waited for his response she was dribbling the ball, rapidly switching it from her left hand to her right, not even a smidge tried.

Narcissus had his hands on knees, panting.

"No" he said "I'm tried."

Narcissus fell to the blacktop, and asked his cousin something that had been on his mind for a long time.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what, bud?" Lea asked, bending down, and sitting down next to him.

"How do you always manage to win?" Narcissus asked "How are you so good?"

Even though Narcissus didn't like losing to Lea, he was willing to admit that she was good, _way_ good.

Lea smiled at him and replied "It takes a lot of practice and patience. A _lot_"

"You had to practice?" Narcissus couldn't believe it "But you're so good!"

"When I started I wasn't" Lea shook her head "But because I kept practicing I _became _good."

"Besides," she continued "you don't just think that your dad was just born knowing how to cook, do you?"

"Yes," Narcissus nodded, as Lea ruffled his short brown hair.

"Aunt Lea! Aunt Lea!" Lea and Narcissus turned to find Emmy running toward them.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lea asked, as Emmy neared her and Narcissus.

"Mummy and Daddy say we need to go now to get ready for Cousin Antony and Cousin Jose to come over" Emmy said, as Lea took her hands and lightly shook them.

As Narcissus got up, Lea sighed and said "Oh do we _have _to, Emmy?"

"Yes, we have to!" Emmy said, nodding.

"Oh, do I have to?" Lea asked, in a whiney tone, which was her way of joking.

"Yes, you gots to!" Emmy cried, pulling on Lea's arm, trying to get her up.

Narcissus laughed cause she didn't get that Lea was joking; that and that watching a three year old try to pull a thirty- five year old was amusing.

"Ok, ok , if you so insist," Lea laughed, and stood up.

The three of them then walked to the panic area behind the park's playground, and met Cleo, Deuce, and Ruby there.

Once they were all together, they began to walk back to Cleo and Deuce's house.

"Do I really_ have _to meet them?" Lea whispered to Cleo and Deuce on their walk back.

Cleo, Deuce, and Lea walked in step together, with Lea in the middle, Deuce on her left side, and Cleo on her right.

Ruby and Narcissus walked a couple steps ahead of them while Emmy held on to Lea's hand.

"Come on, Lee" Cleo whispered back "they're really nice."

"And besides," Deuce whispered "we're all family."

"There's no way, that I wanna a jackal in my family," Lea muttered.

"First of all," Cleo said, coming to the defense of her cousins "Antony is not full jackal he is _part!_ Second of all, why don't want to meet them?"

"Jackals are wild dogs!" Lea cried "I'm part lion! What if he tries to eat me! And don't birds have bladder issues?"

"You don't need to worry about that," Deuce said "Jose is perfectly capable of being able to use a toilet.

The three of them laughed.

"What you mean?" Emmy asked "Aren't all adults potty trained?"

Cleo, Deuce, and Lea all looked down at Emmy.

"Well, yes sweetie" Cleo said, trying to find a way to explain this to her daughter correctly "But your Aunt Lea just doesn't think that Cousin Jose is"

"Why?" Emmy asked.

"He just didn't look like he was," Lea gave a shrug.

"Oh, ok" Emmy said, nodding, accepting her cousin's short answer.

"As Deuce was trying to say," Cleo whispered back to her husband and Lea more quietly so Emmy wouldn't hear "Antony and Jose are the sweetest, they would never intently hurt anyone."

"But what about what happened at Karaoke Dokie?" Lea wondered.

"Lea," Deuce whispered, giving her the same sentence he had said to Holt about Antony and Jose "they had to be judges so they wouldn't lose their jobs."

"So they knew that Mr. Furge was being wrong, yet they didn't say anything?" Lea asked

Cleo sighed, having enough of this argument.

"Just meet them, Lea" she said.

When they got to the house, Lea helped the Gorgons get ready for Antony and Jose's arrival.

When they came, Lea introduced herself to them.

After Antony and Jose had introduced themselves to Lea, everyone all sat down at dining room table to have some dinner.

"_They don't seem so bad,"_ Lea thought as she helped herself to some pizza.

Soon enough Antony and Jose then began to make conversation with Lea asking her what her favorite things were.

Pretty soon, Lea was talking to them like they were old friends; she liked these two!

"So, Lea," Deuce said as he and Lea picked up the dishes, after Antony and Jose had left "what' ya think of Antony and Jose?"

Lea smiled, "You guys were right, they are really sweet".

The End!

This one was more about Cleo and Deuce's family then about them.

I just wanted to do a oneshot about their family :)

Will have oneshot "D" posted in a week, plz review and tell me wat u think!

Later!


	4. Dream

Ora qui è oneshot "D"!

(Translation: Now here's oneshot "D"!)

Hahahahah, I just felt like saying that in Italian to celebrate Winx Club coming back to the U.S.A! (P.S: I don't speak Italian, I used Google Translate. I wish I could though!)

Now, a little shout out to StarReader86 and fantasybrain: Hey, guys u rock! Thx for reviewing!

Basta con i miei blabbing! Sul oneshot!

(Translation: Enough with my blabbing! Onto the oneshot! :) )

Note: I don't own the song "Dream," which was done by Leon Thomas III when he appeared on an episode of "iCarly" called, "iCarly Saves T.V"

And also I got little bit of an idea for this based on StarReader86's review, thanks again Star Reader you're awesome!

"Dream,"

Deuce sat in the Monster High gym, playing his guitar to himself.

He had been experiencing a ton of emotions lately, two of which were jealously and longing, two emotions that had even surprised himself!

It all started when he saw his friend Clawd's ghoulfriend.

Her name was Cleo de Nile, and she was the most beautiful ghoul that Deuce had seen with long golden streaked brown hair, olive colored skin, blue eyes, and that gem that always seemed to be on her face near her right eye.

Deuce had been very happy that his friend had her for a ghoulfriend, but also very sad and envious.

Like I said, Deuce was glad that Cleo and Clawd were together, but he couldn't help but feel these things because he was in love with her as well.

Sure the things Deuce had heard about Cleo weren't the nicest in the world, but he didn't care.

Even though the two had never talked face to face, Deuce already loved her with all his heart; so what if she was bossy and haughty? All creatures- including monsters and humans- had a good side and if Cleo gave him a chance he knew he could bring out her good side.

When Deuce was upset, he would often turn to his guitar for comfort which is what he did.

He just was feeling so down that he wrote a song about how he was feeling, and sung it to ease his emotions.

"_It all started out so innocently, you were just another pretty face that I loved to see._

_But somewhere down the line, I got this feeling deep inside that won't stop walking to me._

_Yeah, it won't stop talking to me._

_But lately I've started to dream, about you and me._

_And how it would be to hold you close to me, like it's supposed to be…"_

As Deuce sang, Cleo walked down the halls looking for him.

Turns out she had feelings for Deuce, and realized this the moment she saw him talking to Clawd.

Cleo didn't wanna hurt Clawd's feelings, but at the same time she loved Deuce and was afraid that some other ghoul would steal him.

So she broke up with Clawd, just yesterday and was now looking for Deuce to ask if he wanted to date her.

But as Cleo continued walking down the halls of monster high looking for Deuce, she felt scared.

She had no idea whether Deuce liked her or not, so she was afraid of him saying no.

But nearing the gym, Cleo's fears were alleviated when she heard Deuce's voice.

"_Is that..?" _Cleo thought to herself as she ran over to the doors of the gym, softly opened it, and looked inside.

"_It is!" _Cleo smiled, seeing Deuce seated on one of the bleachers, playing his guitar and singing, looking straight ahead.

"_What should I do," _Deuce sang "_I'm falling in love with you."_

The words pierced Cleo in the heart.

Did Deuce already love someone else?

Cleo didn't want to know the answer to that question, and she closed the door, and ran far away from the gym, tears already beginning to run down her face.

Fortunately, her close of the door had echoed a loud sound through the gym and Deuce heard.

He stopped playing, stood up, and looked toward the entrance of the gym.

"Hello?" Deuce cried "Is anyone there?"

Deuce jumped down from the bleachers, and -taking his guitar with him- exited the gym.

"Hello?" he shouted once again "Is anyone there?"

It was a Saturday night, so Monster High was supposed to be empty and Deuce had gotten in the gym by unscrewing the blots lose on one of the windows.

Deuce listened closely, and heard the sound of crying; but it didn't sound like it was close by, in fact it sounded like it was coming from the second floor.

Wanting to find out who- or what- was crying Deuce walked to the end of the hallway, up the stairs and onto the second floor.

Just like on the first floor, only five of the hallway lights were on.

This normally would have made it a bit hard to see as you went down the hallway, but luckily the full moon outside was casting its light into the building, making it easier for Deuce to see where he was going.

Deuce got closer and closer to the crying sound, until he stopped where the trophy case was.

To his greatest surprise, he saw Cleo not only crying but cleaning the trophies in the case with one of her bandages.

"Cleo?" Deuce asked, speaking to her for the first time.

Cleo turned and faced him.

She straightened herself up, wiped the tears that were on her mascara stained face, and gave Deuce a glare.

"Go away," she mumbled, turning around back to the trophy case and back to cleaning the trophy that she was holding.

"Besides," Cleo continued, still having her back toward Deuce "don't you have that ghoul to attend to?"

"What?" Deuce asked.

"Oh don't play games with me," Cleo continued, now turning to face Deuce with anger in her eyes "That ghoul you were singing about, why don't you tell her that you love her, huh?"

"Cleo," Deuce was starting to say, when Cleo interrupted.

"And to think I actually _liked_ you!" she cried, pounding down the trophy she was holding, and slamming the door to the trophy case.

Cleo turned on heels and began to walk away.

"Cleo, wait!" Deuce yelled, desperate to tell her how he really felt about her.

But Cleo just ignored him.

"Cleo, please!" Deuce cried, but Cleo once again ignored him.

Desperate, Deuce set down his guitar, ran up to Cleo, grabbed her, and kissed her.

Normally if just any guy would have done this to her, Cleo would have slapped him in the face and screamed; but Deuce was no ordinary guy and Cleo was no ordinary ghoul.

After their kiss ended, Deuce took Cleo's hands.

"You love me," she softly whispered, not believing what had just happened.

"Of course I do," Deuce smiled "I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you! And- in fact- that song I was singing I wrote it about us."

Deuce then ran over to his guitar and played her the song.

As he played it, Cleo cried some more (but this time the tears were happy tears and not sad tears).

When Deuce was finished, he said to Cleo "I love you Cleo de Nile!"

Cleo ran over to him and kissed him once again.

"But wait," Deuce said, breaking away from Cleo "aren't you and Clawd…"

"Done?" Cleo asked, giving a smile "Yes."

"Really?" Deuce asked "Since when?"

"Since yesterday," Cleo said.

Knowing that Deuce loved her Cleo then asked "So, do you wanna start going out?"

If any other ghoul asked him this, Deuce would have said that he would have needed to get to know her better but not with Cleo.

Somehow, Deuce just knew that she was his soul mate, the yin to his yang, the peanut butter to his jelly.

"Yeah," Deuce replied.

Cleo smiled up at him, happy tears still rolling down her face.

"I love you, Deuce" she said, pulling him closer.

"I love you too, babe" Deuce replied, kissing her forehead.

The end!

Author's note: Wow! That oneshot was kinda hard for me to write!

I had one idea which included the other monster high ghouls in it (so I could try to grant Star Reader 86's request of having the ghouls in the oneshots).

So I tried using that idea, but it didn't go out so well.

So I looked up another word that began with the letter "D" and one of the words was "Dream," and upon seeing that word made me think of that song "Dream,"

So after an hour of thinking, I finally thought of this idea to use with the song :).

I'll try to include the ghouls in my next oneshot, sorry for any inconvenience!

End of Author's note

Plz review this oneshot and tell me wat u think!

Will try to have oneshot "E" posted in a week (if I can think of anything... U can summit an idea to help me if u want, just please keep in mind that I wanna have the next oneshot be about Emmy ;) )

Thx much!

Have a nice day!


	5. Emmy

Well hello everyone!

Finally got an idea for oneshot "E"!

And sorry if this is like "Baby," I didn't have any other ideas…

Note: Lea Darkwood is not mine, she is fantasybrain's. (Though I wish she was mine, hint hint fantasybrain! JK!)

Now please enjoy!

"Emmy"

The last two and half days were one of the busiest days for the Gorgon family.

But in addition to being busy, those two days were remember able.

It all started on first day of those two and half days, way in the night.

It was an hour near midnight and all that were under the Gorgon household were asleep, all except Cleo.

At the time she was pregnant with her and Deuce's third child, the child whom she was expected to give birth to in another month.

But throughout the whole day, Cleo was wondering if she really had to wait another month to have this baby; she was experiencing pain that she should have been experiencing in her final month of pregnancy.

Of course she didn't tell Deuce, her visiting friends and family or Ruby and Narcissus, about her pains cause she didn't want them worry.

So throughout the whole day, Cleo was able to hide that she was in pain, something that after having two kids she was able to do well.

But things got worse when she and Deuce went to bed; for the last three hours Cleo had just lay awake trying grin and bare her pain.

"_I should go to the hospital," _Cleo kept thinking to herself.

Whenever Cleo would think that, her gaze would go to Deuce who was sleeping peacefully next to her.

But Cleo would then just turn her head away from him, and continue staring at the wall.

But as soon as the numbers on the room clock changed to 11:50, Cleo knew she couldn't take this pain anymore, she had to have this baby.

Cleo turned over to Deuce and began to tap him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Deuce groaned, not liking to be woken up from his slumber.

"Babe, I think my water's breaking." Cleo said, softly.

"What?" Deuce asked, not hearing her.

"I said my water's breaking" Cleo said, louder.

"The water fountain's broken?" Deuce asked.

"NO!" Cleo cried, "I GOING INTO LABOR!"

Deuce shot up like a rocket, and quickly reached over to the table at the side of the bed and grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes once his glasses were on "How can you be going in labor? The baby's not due for another month!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Cleo screamed "I JUST AM!"

"Cleo, I think you're overreacting," Deuce said, taking her hand.

"NO! I'M NOT!" Cleo cried, shaking his hand.

"CLEO!" Deuce shouted, taking his other hand and gripping it tightly so Cleo wouldn't shake it.

Once Deuce had Cleo's attention he continued "Look, just relax ok? Everything's gonna be fine it's only another month and it's gonna go quicker than you think. So just relax."

Cleo didn't say anything, she pulled his hand toward her stomach and placed it there.

Cleo could see Deuce's eyes get big under his glasses.

"Do you believe me now, Thomas?" she inquired.

"Come on," Deuce said, taking his hand away from her belly and jumping out of the bed "let's take you to the hospital."

Deuce then ran around the room, trying to find something to put over his nightclothes.

Cleo just, calmly, went to her closet and put on a robe.

After Deuce got everyone in the house up, he then got Cleo, his mother, and her parents into his car, while Holt got Ruby, Narcissus, Lea, and Ghoulia (who was now able to visit the Gorgons cause she didn't have any scientific trips to go on) were in Holt's car.

Arriving at the hospital, Lea spilt from the group to wait with Ruby and Narcissus in the waiting room, while everyone else went with Cleo and Deuce to the room where they did the ultrasounds.

The nurses suggested that they go there so they could see if there was anything wrong with the baby.

As the gang all went there, Cleo- who was being pushed in a wheel chair- was crying.

"What if there's something wrong with our baby?" she said.

"Don't worry, princess, there won't be," Cleo father said.

"Well, what if there is?" Cleo asked, crying harder.

"If you keep saying that something's gonna happen, it will" Deuce said.

He was tried, and had little patience for emotional breakdowns.

What he said made Cleo cry more, and got the others to glare at him.

Deuce instantly regretted what he said and- once they all reached the ultrasound room- spent the next couple minutes holding Cleo, apologizing, and- along with everyone else- soothing her, and telling her that everything would be ok.

Soon enough one of the doctors came in and preformed the ultrasound on Cleo.

"Uhhhhh?" (Translation: "Is everything ok, doctor?") Ghoulia asked.

"Yeah," the doctor nodded "there's a healthy, fully developed baby girl in there."

"It's a girl?" Cleo asked the doctor.

"Yep it's a girl," the doctor replied.

Cleo smiled at the others (especially Deuce) and they smiled back.

"Now," the doctor was saying "since the baby is already fully developed but your body isn't ready to deliver, the only option I have of birth for you is C-Section."

"C- Section," Deuce said, "isn't that where…"

"They cut open the mother and remove the baby?" the doctor finished "Yes, it is."

"Oh my goth," Cleo said, already daunted.

"It's not that bad," the doctor reassured "we just give you medicine to knock you out, perform the operation, take the baby out, and sew you back up together like nothing ever happened."

The doctor gave a smile to try to prove his point.

Cleo looked up at her friends and family; their looks were assuring.

"_The things I do for my kids,"_ she thought to herself as she said out loud "Ok, I'll do it."

A few minutes later…

"I'm scared, Deuce," Cleo had said to Deuce, from her bed in her hospital room, once everyone had wished her good luck and went out to give her and Deuce some time alone.

"I am too," Deuce squeezed her hand, the look on his face proving that he wasn't just saying that to mollify her worries but that he actually meant it.

"But," he continued "we just have to be positive. And I'm positive that everything will turn out ok, and that we'll meet our baby girl soon enough."

Deuce then gave her a big smile.

"You're right," Cleo smiled, and squeezed his hand back "I have to be brave to set a good example for Ruby and Narcissus."

"Yep," Deuce nodded.

Then all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Cleo and Deuce both said in unison.

The doctor from the ultrasound room came in, asking Cleo if she was ready for the operation.

"Yes," Cleo said, sounding confident.

She then bid fare well to Deuce.

"I love you," Cleo said to him.

"You too," Deuce replied, giving her a kiss.

Deuce then walked toward the door, stopping only to give one glace back at Cleo.

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Knowing his wife was in good hands, Deuce left the room, only pausing to open the door for the other doctors who were gonna operating on Cleo.

The next day…

The C-Section on Cleo went well, and Deuce was able to meet his daughter a couple minutes after the operation.

The others said that she looked a Xerox copy of Deuce, and boy did he believe it!

The baby was female version of Deuce; she had his emerald colored eyes, and three little baby snakes on top of her head ("She'll grow more later," Deuce's mother had said).

The only noticeable difference between Deuce and his new daughter was that she had olive colored skin like her mother.

When Cleo came to, she and Deuce named their new baby Emerald Ghoulia Gorgon; emerald for her eyes and Ghoulia as Cleo's way of thanking her for being one of her best friends.

Since they were at school, it wasn't until later in the afternoon that Ruby and Narcissus got to meet their new sister.

After Lea and Ghoulia had escorted Ruby and Narcissus to their parent's room in the hospital they-along with the others- left them to be alone with their parents.

As Cleo let Ruby hold her new sister, she said "Mum, Dad, can we call her 'Emmy'? You know, it can be short for her real name."

"Emmy," Cleo and Deuce had both said, considering it.

"I like it," Cleo smiled.

"So do I," Deuce agreed.

"What about you, Narcissus?" Deuce then asked his son, placing his arm around him "Do you think Emmy would be a good nickname for your sister?"

"Yeah," Narcissus nodded, smiling at his new sister.

So as Cleo was talking to the other ghouls on the internet about her new daughter she proudly said that her nickname was "Emmy".

THE END!

Author's note: Wow, this oneshot was hard for me to write to!

I had this idea, then I used another idea, then I used this idea.

StarReader86: I hope that this grants your request of having the other ghouls in a story. I couldn't give them a big part in the story, but at least they were interacting with Cleo! Don't worry I'll keep trying to put them in my oneshots ;)

End of author's note.

Will try to have oneshot "F" posted soon, ideas are always welcome!

Please review and comment!


	6. Father's Day Fight

Hello people of fanfiction!

Wow, this story has gotten 448 hits! (And counting! The last time I checked the hits list it said 430!)

Thx guys, it really means a lot!

And note: The "mysterious person" that reviewed was my sister... (And she didn't do a very good job of being mysterious cause she told me that it was her)

Oneshot "F" is an early father's day present to my readers, happy father's day guys! (Ok, so most of u probably aren't fathers, but a gift for u guys anyway!)

Now plz enjoy!

"Father's Day Fight"

"Daddy, are you ok?" Emmy asked, as she sat in the backseat of Deuce's car.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Deuce said, giving her a quick glance from the driver's seat before focusing back on the road.

"But why were you and Mummy fighting?" Emmy wondered, hating to see her family mad at each other.

"We weren't fighting," Deuce tried to say this calmly, as he was still mad at Cleo from the argument they had "we were just having a discussion."

"Yelling?" Emmy innocently asked.

"That's how some monsters have their discussions ok?" Deuce replied.

"But…" Emmy was saying.

"Let's just drop it ok?" Deuce interrupted.

They then spent the next couple minutes, in complete silence.

"_This is not how I wanna spend a father's day," _he thought to himself.

Flashback: an hour ago.

Cleo was on the phone with the others ghouls discussing with them the father's day party they were all having for their husbands later at Cleo and Deuce's house.

The ghouls and their kids had been able to keep the party a secret for the whole month!

And since all the ghoul's husbands had taken work off this day to spend with their families, they all needed to send them out somewhere so they wouldn't hear them talking about last minute details for the party.

So the ghouls- to get their husbands out of the house- all sent them to the store, to get stuff.

Ruby- along with her brother and sister- had went to the store with her father, and- when they were leaving the store- had texted her mother that they were coming back.

Ruby had also texted Cleo as they were nearing the house, so Cleo was not surprised when she heard the garage door open.

"I gotta go guys, Deuce is back" Cleo had quickly said before hanging up.

Soon enough Deuce and the kids came in the house, carrying groceries.

"We're back!" Deuce had shouted as they came in.

"I'm still here!" Cleo replied.

She then came and helped them put the groceries away.

"Hey Dad," Cleo said to Deuce as she helped them "can you watch the kids? I need to go somewhere."

"Again? Where?" Deuce questioned.

"Somewhere," Cleo had replied, like she did for the past week.

She needed to go to Draculaura's house to pick up some additional decorations for the party.

Cleo had been having to go there a lot for the past week, and it was to get stuff for the party.

"Where?" Deuce questioned again.

"Just to do a quick errand," Cleo had said again, for the seventh time this week.

"You have been saying 'quick'" Deuce made air quotes "for the past week now. It's never been quick."

"I know right!" Narcissus agreed.

"It will be quick this time, I promise!" Cleo said, ignoring her son.

"Ok, but just tell me where you're going!" Deuce cried, starting to get irritated at the fact that his wife had been having to go "somewhere" for the past week without telling him where that "somewhere" was.

"Somewhere," Cleo had said again, starting to get irritated as well.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's a secret,"

"Oh, so it's _such _asecret you won't tell me?" Deuce inquired.

"No!" Cleo fired back "It's just a quick errand!"

"Are you sure?" Deuce asked "How do I know that you're not off some other guy I don't know about?"

"DEUCE!" Cleo yelled "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"REALLY?" Deuce yelled back "CAUSE LATELY YOU'VE BEEN HAVING TO GO ON THESE 'ERRANDS' TO 'SOMEWHERE' A LOT!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU THINK THAT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS THAT I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU!"

"WELL ARE YOU?"

Everyone was silent; Deuce then stormed out of the house.

"Daddy!" Emmy cried, running after him.

Cleo followed her, leaving Ruby and Narcissus.

Deuce had already gotten in his car, and was about to drive off when he saw Emmy running up to him in the rear view mirror.

"Daddy! Let me go with you!" Emmy kept shouting as ran out to the side of Deuce's car.

Cleo watched from the front door as Deuce waited for Emmy to open the back door of the car and climb in.

Cleo knew she should have done something-right then and there- but she was too shocked to do anything.

It was only after Deuce and Emmy left that she did something: cry

End of flashback.

As Deuce just continued thinking about what happened, Emmy asked him "Daddy, are you and Mummy gonna get a divorce?"

Since they were still in neighborhood territory, Deuce pulled over the car.

He looked back at Emmy, tears were gathering up in her eyes.

"Come here, my sweet Emmy" Deuce said, as he unbuckled his seatbelt, climbed into the backseat of the car, unbuckled Emmy's seatbelt, and picked her up.

Holding her close, Deuce said to Emmy "Just because me and your mother have an argument doesn't mean we're gonna get a divorce."

"Then how come you said that Mummy loved someone else?" Emmy wondered, still crying.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Deuce whispered to Emmy.

Emmy nodded.

"Sometimes," he said, into her ear "Daddy gets paranoid too, you know."

Deuce smiled as his daughter looked up at him.

"Really?" Emmy asked.

"Yep," Deuce nodded.

"Then why did you leave?" Emmy inquired.

"Well, I guess I was overreacting," Deuce gave a chuckle "I just wanted to know what Mummy been up to all this week."

"I know! I know! She's been planning a party for you!"

"She has?" Deuce asked, guilt instantly hitting him.

"Well, the party isn't just for you," Emmy explained "it's for Ruby's friend's daddies too."

"Oh, so it's like a father's day party?" Deuce asked.

"Yep," Emmy nodded.

"Oh," Deuce nodded as well, now understanding why Cleo had been out of the house lately.

"When's it supposed to start?" Deuce asked.

"At three," Emmy replied.

"Where's it supposed to be?"

"At our house,"

"Well then," Deuce said, smiling at Emmy "how about get back to the house and help set up?"

"Ok!" Emmy cried, smiling back.

Deuce then kissed her forehead, set her down, and climbed back into the driver's seat.

"We buckled in?" Deuce asked Emmy after he buckled his seatbelt in.

"Yeah," Emmy replied.

Deuce then started up the car and drove home.

As he drove he asked Emmy, "Hey Emmy, do you think your mother will forgive me?"

"Of course she will, daddy!" Emmy said "She's nice."

Deuce chuckled at that, and said "Let's hope so."

Back at the Gorgon house

Cleo was still in tears, and why wouldn't she not be?

She had just let her best friend go, had just let him think that she had been unfaithful to him, and just lost half of her heart.

"It's ok, Mum" Ruby said as she hugged her mother "Dad will come back, he always does."

"Well, he better come back soon, unless he wants us to be deaf." Narcissus mumbled, his hands over his ears.

Ruby shot him a glare, and then went back to comforting her mother.

Then the doorbell suddenly rang.

Cleo looked up at the door.

"Everyone's arriving already?" she asked, wiping her face, surprised since it was two hours before the party was supposed to begin.

Cleo then turned to Ruby.

"Get the door please, baby" she said to her "If it's one of our friends tell them that I'm still getting ready."

"Ok mum," Ruby nodded.

Cleo kissed her forehead, and then ran upstairs.

Ruby went to the door, and looked at the peephole.

"It's Dad and Emmy," she said, confused.

"Huh?" Narcissus asked, going and looking into the peephole as well "Doesn't he have a key?"

Ruby shrugged and opened the door.

"Hi Ruby, hi Narcissus" Deuce said as he and Emmy came in holding hands.

"Hi Dad," Ruby and Narcissus both said at the same time, after which Ruby said:

"Dad, Mum's really upset."

"I know," Deuce nodded, "I need to apologize to her- and you guys- for yelling."

A chorus of "It's ok," echoed from the three children.

"Mum's the real one who needs to apologize," Narcissus said "she almost made me deaf!"

Deuce laughed as Ruby elbowed him hard.

"Hey, no need for violence" Deuce said, as Narcissus raised his hand to pound his sister back.

As Narcissus lowered his hand, Deuce made an apology to his children.

"Now, where's your mother?" he asked.

"Upstairs," Ruby said.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," Deuce said, as let go of Emmy's hand, and went upstairs.

Once Deuce was upstairs, he went to him and Cleo's room.

He softly opened the door, and saw Cleo sitting on their bed crying.

"Can I come in?" Deuce asked, as he gave a gentle knock on the door.

"Deuce?" Cleo asked, looking up toward the door.

He smiled at her, and came in.

Not even saying anything, he sat down next to her on the bed, and kissed her.

"You didn't leave me," Cleo whispered, once they finished.

"I would never leave you," Deuce reassured.

They smiled at each other.

"Deuce, I can explain," Cleo was saying, but Deuce placed his figure to her lips and silenced her.

"I already know," he said "you were gonna go out and plan for a party right?"

Cleo nodded, "Emmy told you didn't she?"

"Yep,"

Cleo smiled and shook her head.

"You know, you could have at least made up some excuse like: 'Oh I have to go and do some shopping'" Deuce said.

Cleo laughed.

"If I said that for all the days I went out this week, you'd be even more suspicious."

"True that,"

They both laughed.

"Anyway," Deuce then said "I just wanted to say sorry for thinking that you were unfaithful to me. To think that you would be after…"

He paused.

"Wait, how long have we been married?"

"DEUCE!" Cleo laughed, and swat him on the arm.

"Kidding, Kidding." Deuce smiled.

"Anyway," he continued "to think that you'd be unfaithful to me after ten years is completely stupid. Just like me."

"No, you aren't stupid" Cleo smiled, "I was stupid, for just saying 'somewhere'".

"No I was stupid!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"_No_ me!"

"No! It was me!"

They kissed each other once again.

"Let's just say it's me and drop it." Deuce said, taking her hand once they finished.

"Fine, it was you," Cleo admitted, after which she whispered "It was really me."

"Stop," Deuce ruffled her hair.

Cleo and Deuce both gave a sigh.

"So do you forgive me?" Deuce asked her.

"Only if you forgive me of course!"

"Ok, then I forgive you."

"And I forgive you too,"

"Now let's get ready for this party!" Deuce cried, as both stood up.

Cleo giggled, then said "I love you, Deucey"

"I love you too, Clelee"

Hand in hand, they both walked out of their room, and downstairs to get ready for the party.

THE END!

Will try to have oneshot "G" posted soon.

Please: read, review, and tell me your opinions (good or bad)

Bye!


	7. Gift

Greetings people of Earth!

Just wanted to give a very special shout out to: jasperhalebabe4ever for adding this story to her favs list; thx ghoul u rock!

Now here's oneshot "G"

"Gift"

Getting into the maul with the ghouls, Deuce felt like a complete fool.

It was the one year anniversary of when he and Cleo started dating; so to celebrate Deuce wanted to get her something special.

Unfortunately- most of the time- guys aren't the best people to give ghouls gifts, so Deuce had consulted the ghouls for help.

Each of them had different ideas on what Deuce should give Cleo.

Here's what each of them had suggested:

Frankie- Make-up.

Draculaura- A purse.

Clawdeen- This really cute locket that she saw at a jewelry store in the maul.

Lagonna- A fish water pitcher.

Ghoulia- Some type of book.

"Why a fish water pitcher?" Deuce had asked her.

"I don't know," Lagonna shrugged "it's pretty?"

Out of all the gifts, Deuce had decided that the best one was the locket.

So as soon as school let out that Friday, Deuce and the ghouls quickly met up and drove to the maul.

It wasn't like the maul was a foreign place to Deuce.

He'd been there before, and it was always to do clothes shopping.

But most of Deuce's visits ended up with him staying the whole time at kitchen store looking at the cookbooks.

The reason Deuce felt foolish was because he was the only guy in the ghouls's group.

He felt even more foolish walking into the jewelry store, since ghouls only went to jewelry stores.

"Ok! Ok!" Clawdeen cried, running over to a display box that was full of different types of jewelry "It's right there!"

Deuce and the ghouls took one look at the locket, and gasped.

It was a statuesque little pink thing on a pink chain, shaped like a lotus flower, and bedazzled.

"That's really pretty," Deuce said.

"I know right!" Clawdeen nodded.

"Let's just hope that it's not pretty expensive." Frankie giggled, going to get a worker to see how much it cost.

Deuce and the others were really stunned when they heard the price: $30.00!

"You dead serious?" Deuce asked, not believing that a locket that pretty was that cheep.

"I am," the worker nodded.

"Well, I have enough money for it, and I'll get it" Deuce said pulling out his wallet and taking out the money.

The next day…

"Deuce, where are you taking me?" Cleo asked, sitting next to him in his car, blindfolded.

"A place we know," Deuce said, as he drove the car.

As they drove to this place, Cleo kept making guesses as to where they were going.

And each time Cleo kept guessing, Deuce kept smiling and responding with a "nope".

As soon as they got there Deuce said:

"We're here,"

He pulled into the Monster High parking lot, parking the car in a spot near the back of the school.

It was a Saturday night, and the full moon was out casting its night down on the Earth; just like it was a year ago.

"I _command _you to tell me where where're going!" Cleo said as Deuce led her to the back of the campus, toward the gym windows.

"And I_ command _you to be patient," Deuce laughed, as they neared the gym windows.

Cleo was quiet the rest of the time, as Deuce unscrewed the bolts on the windows like he did a year ago.

Deuce then led Cleo inside.

"Can you tell me now?" Cleo asked, impatiently.

"Nope," Deuce said.

He then led her out the gym, into the hallway, up the stairs onto the second floor, and to where the trophy case was.

After adjusting where Cleo was on the floor, Deuce asked:

"You ready?"

Cleo nodded, as Deuce untied the blindfold from her face.

"Here?" Cleo asked, curiously "Why here?"

"Cause," Deuce explained "this is the exact spot where I first kissed you."

"And?"

"And I thought it would be the perfect spot to give you this," Deuce took the locket out his pocket and showed it to her.

"Deucey!" Cleo happily cried, "It's absolutely royal!"

"I'm glad you like it, Clelee" Deuce smiled as he helped her put it on.

"Oh I almost forgot," Cleo said, after Deuce helped her "I got something for you."

"You did?" Deuce asked, not expecting that Cleo got him anything.

"I did," Cleo smiled.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a watch.

It made out of gold, and had little engravings of snakes in it.

"Whoa," Deuce gasped "that's beautiful!"

"Do you like it?" Cleo asked, craving for his answer.

"Love it!" Deuce responded "But, you didn't have to get this for me."

"Well, you didn't have this for me," Cleo said, taking her locket in her hands and holding it up.

"But I wanted to," Deuce said.

"And I wanted to get you this watch," Cleo said "So just wear it and be happy."

"Ok, ok" Deuce laughed, as Cleo slipped the watch onto his left arm.

"Thanks, its awesome" Deuce thanked his ghoulfriend as he lifted his arm to study the watch.

"Well," Cleo gave one of her rare smiles, "It's my way of saying that I love you."

Deuce smiled back.

"And that," he said pointing back to Cleo's lotus locket "is a small token of ever growing affections for you."

They both hugged.

"I'll wear it always," Cleo said.

And to this very day, Cleo still wears that locket around her neck, while Deuce wears his watch on his arm.

It was symbols of their love.

THE END!

As usual, I will have the next oneshot posted soon.

Plz read, review, and tell me wat u think!

Ideas are always welcome!


	8. Home

Well hello everyone!

Just wanted to give another shoutout to my awesome fanfiction buddies:

fantasybrain and iEatIdiots for reviewing ;)

Now plz enjoy this oneshot!

"Home,"

As soon as the time reached 7:30, Deuce's alarm clock went off.

Deuce got up, turned off the alarm, rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on.

Sunshine was seeping through the curtains near the bed where he and Cleo lay, stopping at where their feet were.

Deuce then took his gaze from where the light ended to where Cleo was.

"Cleooooooooooo," Deuce said, poking the figure that was lying under the covers next to him.

"Whattttttttttt?" Cleo groaned, still sleeping.

"Time to get uppppppppp" Deuce sung, still poking her.

"Whyyyyyyy," Cleo asked him.

"We have to go house hunting today remember?" Deuce told her.

It had not only been a month since Cleo and Deuce got married, but it had also been a month that they had been living together with Cleo's parents.

Now that Cleo and Deuce had enough money saved in the bank, they had decided that today they would take off from work and go house hunting.

"Can't we do it later?" Cleo asked.

"Babe, you know how busy the real estate office gets in the afternoon," Deuce explained, remembering how he and Cleo went to the real estate office in the afternoon the previous day only to find that the whole place was busy.

"Honey, just another hour please!" Cleo begged.

Deuce rolled his eyes, and got off the bed.

"_She left me no choice," _Deuce thought to himself as he quietly opened the door to their room and left.

Deuce once again entered the room a few minutes later, carrying a bucket full of ice cold water.

Biting his lip to prevent himself from laughing, Deuce went to Cleo's side of the bed and poured the water over her.

Deuce laughed, dropped the bucket, and ran out of the room as Cleo screamed and jumped out of the bed, dripping wet.

"DEUCE!" she yelled running out of the room, and looking around the hallway for him.

Cleo stormed down the hall, to the closet, and opened the door.

"Nice hiding place," she joked as she stepped into the closet with Deuce.

"How'd you find me?" Deuce wondered.

"Lucky guess," Cleo replied.

Deuce then began to laugh, playing back the memory of him dumping water on Cleo.

Cleo glared at him.

"I'm still mad at you," she said "but I'll forgive you on one condition"

"What?" Deuce asked, still laughing.

"Wait," Cleo walked out of the closet, and closed the door.

A few minutes later, Deuce heard her knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

"Close your eyes," Cleo demanded.

"Ok," Deuce replied.

He heard Cleo open the door, and felt her walking toward him.

The next minute Deuce heard a little "poof" sound, followed by him feeling little particles land on him.

Deuce sneezed and opened his eyes; he was covered in flour!

"There," Cleo gave a smile of satisfaction "we're even."

They both laughed.

"And I love you too," Deuce smiled, rubbing away the flour that was near his nose.

"Right back at you," Cleo smiled.

She went over to Deuce and kissed him, getting some four on her face.

An hour later…

Cleo and Deuce had both gotten showered and cleaned up and were driving to the real estate office.

They were going to meet Draculaura and Ghoulia there since they volunteered to help them out.

When Cleo and Deuce arrived at the office they found Draculaura and Ghoulia already there, sitting outside on the grass talking.

"So what if I'm 2,010 years old?" Draculaura was saying to Ghoulia "I still think that James {her vampire husband} and I can have a baby."

Ghoulia gave a moan and shook her head.

"Stop being so negative!" Draclaura cried "I know I have a baby!"

"Uhhhhhhh?" (Translation: "And many times have you tried to get pregnant?") Ghoulia asked.

"Like fifty," Draclaura replied.

"Uhhhhhhhhh," (Translation: "Well my friend- I'm sorry- but that seems to be your answer.") Ghoulia replied.

"Hey ghouls," Cleo said, as she and Deuce came up to them, holding hands.

"Ghoulia's being mean to me!" Draculaura shouted, pointing at her.

Ghoulia shook her head and gave a moan that translated to: "Hey, I'm only speaking the truth Draculaura."

"Well, the truth hurts!" Draclaura cried, tears filling up in eyes.

She then stormed into the real estate office.

"What was that all about?" Deuce asked.

"Uhhhhhhh," (Translation: "Draculaura is upset, cause she can't get pregnant) Ghoulia explained.

"Aw poor ghoul," Cleo said, as she, Ghoulia, and Deuce walked into the real estate office.

"Where is she anyway?" Deuce asked.

Ghoulia pointed to where one of the office doors that said: Ruben Rhuen Real Estate agent, was.

Draculaura was standing outside, leaning against the wall near the door, looking down.

"What'ya know," Deuce said "that's the guy we're gonna talk to."

Deuce went and knocked the door, while Ghoulia and Cleo went to try to comfort Draculaura.

Soon after Deuce knocked, the door to Ruben Rhuen's office opened and out stepped Ruben Rhuen.

He looked like he was an Oni; his face was covered with dark, shaggy, black hair and he had horns growing out of the top of his head.

Despite the fact that he had black hair growing on his face his skin was red, his claws were sharp, and in his left hand was an iron club.

The suit he wore made him look like a cross between a cave man and well dressed modern man.

Seeing Deuce, Ruben smiled.

"Well welcome back my friend!" he said, patting Deuce on the back with his right hand "I'm sorry I wasn't available yesterday it was a busy day."

Deuce smiled back "It's no problem,"

"So when I got home," Ruben smiled "I made a list of the houses that were available for sale. Do you and your little lady wanna check them out?"

"Well, I have to check with my boss," Deuce replied, and then turning to look at Cleo asked:

"Is that ok, boss?"

"Sounds awesome!" Cleo smiled, "let's go!"

"Yes!" Draclaura cried, now happy again "I want to see the houses!"

"Uhhhh," Ghoulia nodded.

"Who are…" Ruben whispered to Deuce, before he replied:

"They're our friends, they wanted to come with."

Ruben nodded then said:

"Ok then, you guys just follow me."

Following Ruben's car, Deuce drove him and the ghouls to a nearby neighborhood.

Once everyone was all parked and out of the cars, Ruben began leading the group to the houses that were for sale.

It took a long time for Cleo and Deuce to decide on what house they wanted, cause none of them really came to Cleo's appeal.

It wasn't until near the end of the day that they found a house that they liked.

"Now, this one" Ruben was saying as they neared the house "is the newest out of all of the houses."

Like Ruben said, the house did indeed look new.

The house was a two story, its background was painted white, while the roof and the boarders of the windows were painted a chocolate brown; the front yard had palm trees spread out in different places.

The walkway to the house was also painted white with red and white petunias.

It was very exquisite looking house, and to Cleo it stood out from all the other houses that they had seen that day.

Cleo not only loved the house, but Deuce did too as well.

So they bought it the next day, spending the whole after that- along with their parents and the ghouls- moving in things.

After those two days were over Cleo and Deuce were finally to rest.

So as they sat on the couch in the living room of their new house watching T.V., Cleo said:

"I love this house, but you know what?"

"I don't have money!" Deuce said, thinking that she was gonna ask him to get her something.

"I wasn't gonna ask for anything!" Cleo cried, gently punching him in the arm "I was just saying that it seems kind of lonely in here."

"What do you mean?" Deuce asked "You have me."

"I know I do," Cleo said "but maybe…"

She blushed.

"What?" Deuce asked, smiling at her.

"We could get some family here?" Cleo continued, smiling, still blushing.

"You want someone in your family to come here?" Deuce asked, confused.

"No, I meant _our_ family. I wanna have a family!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Deuce cried "Slow down there sister! We haven't even been married for a year and you already wanna have a family?"

"Well I've known you forever," Cleo said "and it's not a bad thought."

"I know it's not," Deuce said "it's a very sweet thought. But let's wait a little while ok? Right now I just wanna focus being with you."

"I could have not agreed more," Cleo said, snuggling close to him.

THE END!

Author's Note: Aww, I'm really sad cause I wanted to use StarReader86's idea of "Homecoming" but I couldn't think of any ideas!

Sorry StarReader, but I'll still try to use your idea of prom! :)

Oh and if u want to see wat Ruben looks like go to this /2007/10/21/top-10-historical-monsters/

End of Author's Note.

As usual I will try to have the next oneshot up soon.

Plz: Read, Review, and tell me your opinions.

Ideas are always welcome!

And don't worry, I don't bite ;)


	9. Ice Skating

Greetings readers and welcome to the page that is my story!

I just have two shoutouts.

The first one is to: my anonymous reviewer: Thx u for liking and reviewing this story! I really appreciate it and the fact you gave me an idea. Unfortunately, I didn't really feel comfortable using it, I'm sooooo sorry! :(. But maybe u can give me an idea for the next oneshot?

The second one is to: codeclannad for favoring this story. Yahoo! Thx u so much! U rock!

Now plz enjoy oneshot "I"

"Ice Skating,"

The trees were bare, snow was on the ground, the ponds and lakes were frozen, and the weather was cold.

But then again what could you expect in the middle of December?

"Come on Mum!" Ruby called to Cleo as she ice skated on the pond at a nearby park "This is fun!"

"Yeah!" Emmy cried.

She was sitting down on the ice and was pushing herself along, laughing each time the ice moved her.

"No thank you," Cleo shook her head, watching them skate from the grass field that was near the pond.

"Emmy!" she called "Get up! You're gonna get your clothes wet!"

Emmy immediately obeyed and got up, and skated toward Ruby.

Ruby and Emmy weren't the only ones having fun on the ice as Deuce and Narcissus were skating around the pond, racing each other.

When Deuce got to the side of the pond where Cleo was he said:

"Come on, Mother, join us! It's fun!"

"No thanks, Father," Cleo replied.

"Aww come on!" Deuce insisted.

"I'm winning!" Narcissus cried as he skated past Deuce.

"Not for long!" Deuce laughed as he started skating again to catch up with him.

Cleo smiled as she watched Narcissus skate so fast that Deuce had a hard time catching up to him.

"Mummy," Cleo looked to where the voice came from and there was Emmy, crawling up to her since she still had her skates on "please skate with me, please!"

"But I," Cleo was saying before Emmy interrupted her:

"Please, please, please, PLEASE! I'll never ask for anything else ever again! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee…"

Cleo had to smile at her pleading.

"Ok, ok," she said "just get Daddy so he can teach me."

"Yay!" Emmy cried, as she stood up to run back to the pond, but fell down cause of the blades on her skates.

"Just be careful, please" Cleo said, picking her up and carrying her to pond, setting her down on the ice.

Emmy came back a few minutes later, holding Deuce's hand.

"So you wanna try this?" Deuce asked.

"Yes," Cleo nodded.

"Ok then," Deuce said.

He turned to Emmy.

"I'll be right back," he said to her.

Deuce let go of her hand, stepped out of the pond, and took off his skates.

Walking in his wet socks, Deuce went over to the blanket on which Cleo was sitting on and grabbed his shoes and put them on.

"I'll be right back," he said, once again, as ran home.

A few minutes later…

"Oh, I hope the ice doesn't crack," Cleo said to Deuce as he helped her put on some skates.

"Don't worry," Deuce reassured her "it won't."

"Yeah," Ruby said "it wouldn't"

After hearing that their mother was gonna try to skate, Ruby and Narcissus got off the ice so they watch their father help her put on the skates.

"Ok done," Deuce said after he finished tying the laces on both of Cleo's ice skates.

Cleo was then helped onto the ice by Ruby and Deuce.

Getting on the ice, Cleo was -of course- wobbly.

She tried standing as she waited for her family to join her, but couldn't and was about to fall, but Deuce caught her.

"Get me off," she mumbled, as Deuce helped her stand up.

"Oh come on," Deuce smiled "you haven't even been on here for a minute and you wanna get off?"

"Yes,"

Deuce laughed.

"Here," he said, taking her hands, "let me show you how to glide."

After an hour's worth of instruction, Cleo was able to glide on the ice.

"So was that so bad?" Deuce asked Cleo as she went in a circle around him.

"Yes," Cleo said "I've never fallen so much in my life."

"Well, at least you kept trying," Deuce laughed.

"Well at least, you kept persuading me," Cleo smiled, grateful.

"Can you skate with me now, Mummy?" Emmy asked, skating over to her, and hugging her leg.

"Yes, now I can, baby" Cleo said, reaching down and patting her back.

So as Cleo skated with Emmy she couldn't help but just be thankful, thankful for her life, and her family.

If it wasn't for them she wouldn't have the courage to try new things, something that she could have never done a long time ago.

THE END!

Ha, is a fast update for u fantasybrian? Hahahahah ;)

Now, I'm gonna work on ch 2 of my new story "i Party With Monster High"!

Will have the next oneshot posted soon.

Plz: Read, Review and tell me wat u think!

Ideas are always welcome! All I can do is say yes or no :)


	10. Jack O' Lantern

Sup everyone :)

I just want to say some things before I start with the oneshot:

First of all thx to:

Gabby, fantasybrian, and StarReader86 for reviewing and giving ideas, thx guys u rock!

I also wanted to give another thx to fantasybrain for favoring this story, thx uuuuuuuuuuuu!

Now here's a little segment in my stories I like to call: Friend Advertising! Where I advertise one of my fanfiction friends.

Today I will advertise Kemetri Draken Jackkson.

He's an awesome dude, who is not only one of my cowriters, but is an amazing writer! Check him out!

Now before I begin, I had two wonderful ideas for this oneshot bestowed on me:

The first idea was from fantasybrian and Gabby and it was: Jack O' Lantern.

The second idea was from StarReader86 and it was: Jingle Bells.

Ha! Halloween Vs Christmas….

Well, fantasybrian and Gabby were the first ones to give me the idea of Jack O' Lantern so I'm gonna use that!

Now plz enjoy oneshot J, given to me by fantasybrian and Gabby, and plz keep in mind that Zori and Drake Hyde are copyrighted to fantasybrian!

And before I begin wanted to say: this oneshot is dedicated to fantasybrian, for being an awesome fanfiction buddy! ;)

"Jack O' Lantern"

"Daddy! Can I carve it?" little two year Ruby asked her father as he placed one of the four pumpkins that they just bought from the store on the table, since it was near Halloween.

"No! I wanna do it!" Ruby and Deuce's great- cousin, Zori, cried.

"No! You guys are girls!" Zori's twin, Drake, said "Me and Uncle Deuce should do it!"

Zori and Drake were the children of Holt Hyde and Deuce's cousin, Lea Darkwood.

Lea and Holt had gone out to dinner, so they left their kids with Cleo and Deuce, but it wasn't like they minded; not only did they love having them over but Ruby did as well since they were not only her best friends but the same age as her.

"Guys! Guys!" Cleo said, "we're all gonna carve it, ok?"

Then the sound of a baby crying came from upstairs.

"Oh that's Narcissus," Cleo said "I'll go check to see if he's ok."

So as Cleo went upstairs to check on Narcissus, Deuce helped the kids onto the table near where the pumpkin lay on top of some newspaper.

"So guys," Deuce said "what do think we should carve this pumpkin into?"

"Oh!" Ruby cried "A snake!"

"No, we should make it into a witch!" Zori said, disagreeing.

"No, it should be a vampire!" Drake said, disagreeing as well.

"How about," Deuce said "we carve this one into a snake, and carve the other two pumpkins into a witch and a snake how's that sound?"

The kids had said that they liked that, and Deuce spent the next couple hours helping them carve the figures that they wanted.

A few hours after those few hours…

"About time your back!" Deuce said, as Cleo came into the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Deuce.

It was ten o'clock, Zori and Drake were long gone and Ruby had been put to bed.

"Don't blame me," Cleo said "I was on baby duty."

"Is Narcissus ok?" Deuce asked.

"Yeah, he's fine," Cleo reassured "he was just having some separation anxiety with me. He kept crying every time I left to go. So I just stayed with him and rocked him to sleep."

Cleo's gaze then went to the snake pumpkin that Ruby and Deuce carved.

"Did you that?" she asked, amazed at how realistic it looked.

"Ruby did it," Deuce explained "I just helped her."

"Really?" Cleo questioned, smiling, not believing that her two year could carve something that lifelike.

"Yeah," Deuce nodded "she held the knife, and I helped her make the shape."

"You let Ruby hold a knife?" Cleo inquired.

"Well," Deuce explained "she didn't actually hold the knife by herself, I had my hand over hers so she won't like cut herself or anything. But she did the shape and everything."

"What about Zori and Drake?" Cleo wondered "Did they help you and Ruby?"

"Oh I helped them carve their own pumpkins," Deuce clarified "they took them home with them. Zori carved a witch, and Drake carved a vampire."

Cleo laughed.

"Oh how cute!"

"Yep," Deuce replied, giving a smile.

A minute of silence passed before Deuce said:

"You know what?"

"What?" Cleo asked.

"I've noticed that whenever we carve pumpkins you're always absent."

"Well- to be honest-,"Cleo said "I'm kinda scared of carving pumpkins."

"What?" Deuce bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing "Why?"

"It involves knives," Cleo said "and the guts… And that I've never done it before."

"What?" Deuce asked once again "You're kidding right?"

Cleo shook her head.

"My parents thought that carving pumpkins was for commoners, so we never did it."

"Well that figures," Deuce said.

"But you know what," Cleo said "I wanna try it."

"You wanna try to carve a pumpkin?" Deuce asked, smiling.

Cleo nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing that you do," Deuce said, "cause I bought an extra pumpkin for us to carve together."

Deuce got up and went to the pantry where he had placed the fourth pumpkin that he had bought.

He came back to the table a few minutes later, holding the pumpkin.

"Get some newspaper please," Deuce said to Cleo as he sat down at the chair that he had been sitting at.

Cleo carried out what he said and went to the bat room (aka bathroom) to get some newspaper.

Once the pumpkin was on the newspaper, Cleo stood over it, holding the carving knife, Deuce's big hand over hers.

"Just follow my lead," he said to her.

And in no time at all, Cleo and Deuce had finished carving the pumpkin, it looking like a traditional jack o' lantern.

"That looks cute," Cleo smiled, placing her pointer finger into the jack o' lantern's mouth and moving it back and forth across its only buck tooth.

"Yeah," Deuce smiled "and you did it."

"No," Cleo shook her head "you actually did it, I just held the knife."

"No" Deuce shook his head as well.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

The two then of a sudden stopped talking, and started laughing.

"Tha-that was weird," Deuce then said, still laughing.

"Yeah," Cleo agreed, still laughing as well.

"I think I'm getting the tired- weirds" Deuce said, using the expression that meant that he was getting both tired and weird.

"I think I am too," Cleo smiled.

"Bed?" Deuce asked her.

"Yes please," Cleo replied.

So they concluded that monumental day, walking hand in hand upstairs.

THE END!

Well that was oneshot "J"!

I will have the next oneshot up as soon as I can.

Until then plz: read, review, and tell me your options and ideas! :)


	11. Killed?

Howdy y'all! What's crack-a-lackin?

Wanted to say thx to my astonishing, and loyal reviewers:

fantasybrain, Gabby, and iEatIdiots.

So I tried thinking of ideas to go with fantasybrain and iEatIdiots suggestions, but I just couldn't *slams head on table and says "yyyyyyyyyyyy meeeeeeeee"*

So as I was looking up words that begin with the letter k, and I spotted this word….

And then a little idea came up in my mind…..

Now before u jump to conclusions about this oneshot, _no one _is killed kk?

I'm not _that _mean :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Lea Darkwood and probably never will unless fantasybrain gives me the rights too *takes out a million virtual dollars* Oh plz let me have her fantasybrain in exchange for a million virtual dollars! Hey with that type of virtual money, u can get virtual Disneyland!

Hahahahahahahah, now plz enjoy

"Killed?"

It was March thirty-first the day before April fool's day.

Deuce sat awake in bed, watching Cleo sleep, trying to think of a good April fool's day prank to pull on her.

It was after an hour of watching Cleo sleep that he finally thought of something, but it seemed kinda harsh.

"_I shouldn't do it," _Deuce thought to himself "_it would freak her out! But then again it's just a joke, Cleo would understand that right?"_

Deuce watched Cleo sleep some more.

"_Well," _Deuce continued thinking "_it would be fun to make her think that, see her reaction. Ok then, I guess I'll do it, just only to see Cleo's reaction."_

Deuce then quietly got up and got dressed.

Giving Cleo a quick kiss on her forehead, Deuce then went downstairs and left the house.

A couple hours later...

Mid- morning sunlight filled Cleo and Deuce's room.

Cleo got up, yawned and stretched.

"Good morning, Deuce" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Deuce?" Cleo looked to the spot next to her to find that it was empty.

"_Weird,"_ Cleo thought "_since when does Deuce get up before eleven?"_

Cleo got up and began to look around the house for Deuce, but couldn't find him.

Cleo began to get worried, where was Deuce?

"Maybe," Cleo said out loud to herself "he just went to like the store or somewhere like that. I'll sure he'll be back soon."

But as soon as Cleo told herself that, the phone then rang.

Going to it, Cleo saw in the caller I.D. that it was Deuce's cousin and Holt Hyde's wife, Lea.

"Hi Lea," Cleo said when she picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey Cleo," Lea said, her voice sounding sorrowful.

"What's wrong?" Cleo asked her.

"Well," Lea said "the news is too depressing to tell you over the phone. Can you come over?"

"Um, sure," Cleo replied, her answer sounding more like a question than a statement.

Cleo then swiftly dressed herself, got into her car, and drove over to Lea's apartment.

Cleo soon found herself in the building where Lea had her apartment, walking down the hallway toward her room.

Arriving at her door, Cleo knocked.

The door was opened by Jackson, who looked pretty upset.

"Jackson," Cleo said "what's wrong?"

"You'll find out inside," Jackson said, sniffling.

Jackson led Cleo inside the little apartment, to the kitchenette, where Cleo saw Lea sitting at the table, crying.

Lea wasn't the only person sitting at the table as a goblin wearing a police man's outfit was also sitting down, staring at the floor, and looking- like Lea and Jackson- unhappy.

"Lea," Cleo said, going over to her and giving her a hug "what's wrong?"

"Allow me to explain," the goblin said "take a seat."

Cleo sat down in the chair next to him, Jackson following her lead and sitting down in the chair next to Lea.

"You Cleo Gorgon?" the goblin asked.

"Yes," Cleo nodded "yes I am."

"Well," the goblin gave a sigh "there isn't any other way that I can say this so I'll just come clear with it…"

As if to suspense Cleo, the goblin gave a sigh and scratched his arm.

He then continued saying:

"Your friends here and husband were victims of a kidnapping, and pack robbery, and your husband got killed trying to protect your friends."

WHAT?

Cleo felt as if she'd been punched _**real**_ hard in the stomach.

Her world began to spin.

"Wha- what?" was all she could manage to croak out.

"It's true," Jackson said, reaching over and placing his hand on Cleo's shoulder "Lea and I were just coming back from the store when these guys came and surrounded us. They robbed us and then kidnapped us. They were gonna kill all three of us and then Deuce stoned one of guys, and told us to escape. We didn't see him ever since."

"Wh-wh- when was that?" Cleo asked, shaking.

"Like two hours ago," the goblin said.

"Then how come I'm hearing about this now?"

"Well," the goblin explained "when we came and arrested the guys, your husband was just barely alive. We brought him to the hospital, thinking we could have him, but he was gone after an hour."

_Gone after an hour_

The words hit Cleo so hard, that she literally fell off the chair, and would have hit the tiled floor if Jackson and the goblin hadn't caught her.

"I'm sorry," the goblin said to Cleo as Jackson hugged her.

Cleo couldn't believe this!

What did she do to have the gods take away her best friend and her angel?

Cleo began to cry.

She and Deuce had only been married for three months, and their life together had shattered and crashed before it could have even begun.

Oh so Cleo thought….

Deuce then began to creep out of the bathroom, hoping that Cleo won't be too mad at him and their friends for playing this trick on her.

"BOO!" Deuce cried as he tapped her.

Cleo screamed and jumped out of the chair, causing everyone to start laughing.

"DEUCE!" Cleo screamed, in complete shock "WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"You got pranked!" Lea explained as she laughed, wiping her tear-filled face.

"Wha…" Cleo was stunned.

She then looked toward the goblin, as if he was gonna give her an explanation.

"I'm the building janitor," he explained "my father owns a costume shop."

"I can't you all did this," Cleo whispered.

She then yelled:

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

She then walked over to Deuce:

"ESPECIALLY YOU!"

She punched him in the stomach, and then stormed out.

"Ah," Deuce mumbled.

Cleo could pack a hard punch.

Recovering from Cleo's blow, Deuce then ran out the apartment to follow her.

"The dude's in serious trouble now…" the goblin said as soon as he left, stating the obvious.

"Cleo, wait please!" Deuce cried as he followed her down the hallway.

Cleo ignored him and continued walking.

"Cleo," Deuce said as they neared the elevator "can't you take a joke?"

Deuce regretted the words as soon as they came out of his month.

Cleo turned around.

"Ok," she said "can you take this joke?"

She then began to unwrap the bandages that were on her arms.

Deuce didn't know what she was doing until he realized that she trying to turn herself into dust!

"NO! STOP!" Deuce shouted.

Cleo- who had only an inch of bandage left- stopped.

"And why should I?" she asked "This is just a joke, can't _you_ take it?"

"My best friend turning into dust?" Deuce asked "that's no joke!"

"And my husband trying to fake his death?" Cleo said "That's _no _joke!"

Cleo and Deuce just stared at each other.

Cleo then reached down and picked up the bandages that she dropped and wrapped them back on her arms.

Deuce then ran up and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered "I didn't mean for it to so this far."

Deuce then let go of Cleo and began to bow down to her, kissing her feet.

"I don't know," Cleo bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

Deuce then got up.

"Wait!" he then ran down to Lea's apartment.

Deuce then came back a few minutes later, wearing a spoon hat.

"What the…" she mumbled.

"Like it?" Deuce asked "Jackson made it!"

"Just now?"

"Like a couple days ago, I wearing it while hiding out in the bathroom."

Cleo laughed.

"You know that I can't say no to a guy wearing a spoon hat," she smiled.

"I know," Deuce smiled.

Cleo sighed and smiled.

"Ok, come here!" she said, stretching out her arms.

"Yes!" Deuce cried running up to her again and picking her up.

"But the next time you go that again," Cleo said as Deuce kept kissing her "I'm really gonna turn myself to dust."

Deuce stopped and gave her a look.

"Just kidding!" she cried "Gosh can't you take a joke?"

They laughed.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

THE END!

Wow, I just found out that this story has: 1,014 hits!

Thx guys!

I also wanted to thx fantasybrain for helping me come up with ideas for how Deuce could have died.

Now as always: I will have the next ch up soon, plz: read, review, and tell me your opinions and ideas!


	12. Lake

Hello readers!

Sorry for the long update, I'm still vacation, but I'm glad that I've found me sometime to update ;)

Before I start the oneshot I- as usual lol :)- have some things to say.

The first one is this:

Ok, so on the night of the third of July, fantasybrain and I were dealing with a ghoul who stole the beginning of oneshot "A" and used it for her story without telling or asking me.

It seems like we've worked out everything, but I just wanted to tell u guys that if u want to use any of these oneshots to help u start one of your stories that fine by me as long as _**YOU ASK ME FIRST**_!

It's ok to ask me, kk? I don't bite or scratch! The only way I will ever bite and scratch is if u use any of these oneshots for your story and don't tell me about it.

Let's face it, I go to the Monster High section of fanfiction every day, I see _**EVERYTHING!**_ (as creepy as that may sound….)

Anyways blah blah blah…. Hey u know wat I've noticed u guys?

The Cleo and Deuce pairing has no nickname!

Wat I mean by that is that in the Victorious section of fanfiction the most popular pair names are Bade (Beck x Jade) Tandre ( Tori x Andre) and Cabbie ( Robbie x Cat)

Well I have heard that the Cleo x Deuce pairing is Cleuce (is it pronounced, Claw Deuce,) but that is LAME!

So contest! If anyone of u guys can think of a good Cleo x Deuce pairing name I will change the name of this story to the pair name :)

Now you're probably mad at me for writing this long so I'll stop.

Now plz enjoy this oneshot which was given to me by Gabby! This one's dedicated to u!

Plz note: Al belongs to iEatIdiots who not only let me use her but helped me come up with a plot for this oneshot!

Also the "Rub a Frog's Head" and "Broken Glass" songs are from Victorious which I sadly don't own.

"Lake"

"Come on Henry!" Queen Diana said to her son Prince Henry "Pick one, you have to choose a bride by tomorrow, or we fall in debt to Crater Lake!"

What was happening to Prince Henry was a typical event in the life of a prince (even if he was a sea monster that lived underwater) where the he had to choose a bride to marry otherwise his kingdom would fall in debt to a neighboring kingdom (in this case a neighboring lake).

"But Mother! I can't just…" Prince Henry paused to make air quotes "'pick a bride!' I barely know any of them!"

"Henry, sweetie," Queen Diana said "if it helps I barely knew your father when we got married."

"But Father was a good match for you," Henry insisted "I don't think any of these brides are good match for me!"

Queen Diana sighed.

"_He just probably needs some time to think it over,_" she thought to herself.

"Well Henry, I'm gonna give you some time alone," Diana then said out loud "and when you have chosen a bride, you can come down and let us know."

"But Mother!"

Henry didn't get to say anymore, for his mother had swum out of his room, closing the door gently.

Henry swam over to his bed, and flopped down on it, thinking to himself:

"_No way are Mother and Father gonna make me get married! I'm gonna find a way to get out of this!"_

_/_

Cleo didn't know how she was able to keep the news from Deuce, and she also didn't know how long she could hide it until he would find out, cause he was bound to.

You see just yesterday, Cleo found out that she was pregnant.

Now don't get me wrong here, Cleo was very blithe and felt more than fortunate enough that she got pregnant ( I mean come on, a ten thousand year old mummy getting pregnant? That's luck right there!) but she wasn't sure what Deuce would think.

I mean when she first brought up the subject of having a family to Deuce, it was when they had only been married for a month, there's no way they could have pulled it off back then!

But it had been two years since they had gotten married, and the subject of having a family never left Cleo's mind.

Now that she was getting an opportunely to have a family, she wasn't sure Deuce would fancy the whole idea.

I mean he hadn't said no or anything, he had just said "…But let's wait a little while ok?" that wasn't just a yes or a no it was just a "let's wait" of an answer.

But was two years the appropriate amount of time that Deuce had been talking about?

Cleo hoped so!

So she spent all of yesterday trying to work up the courage to tell Deuce that she was pregnant but just couldn't.

What she ended up doing was helping him prepare for their trip to Lake Wetwang the next day.

As weird as that place sounded, it was actually pretty nice and beautiful.

Cleo and Deuce had heard about it from Lagonna who had found about the place from when Gil took her there.

(Flashback)

"I've never been to a lake before," Cleo had said as soon as Lagonna had finished talking about it.

Lagonna and Deuce both gasped.

"But what about the Nile?" Lagonna then asked.

Cleo was about to tell her that the Nile was a river _not _a lake, when Lagonna said:

"Oh oops, that's a river, sorry mate."

"It's ok," Cleo said "if I didn't know I would have thought that it was a lake as well."

Deuce then gasped.

"I just got the greatest idea!" he cried.

"Is it that we design a time machine?" Lagonna sarcastically asked.

"Or," Cleo said, joining in with her "the world's biggest shoe closet?"

"Guys," Deuce said "I'm serious! I was thinking we can take Cleo to the lake since she's never been there before!"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Lagonna replied, agreeing.

"Why would I wanna go to a lake?" Cleo asked "What's there to do and see?"

"Well," Deuce said "there isn't a lot to do there- no offense Lagonna…"

"None taken, I agree."

"But," Deuce continued "there is a lot of scenery and it seems kinda romantic don't you think?"

Cleo smiled as Deuce elbowed her.

"What you think is romantic," she replied "I think is boring."

"Ah come on mate," Lagonna smiled, and elbowed her as well "what's not romantic about being in a boat, in the middle of a lake, with no one around but Deuce?"

"That does sound nice," Cleo said, now thinking about it "But what if something grabs me and pulls me overboard?"

"Don't worry," Deuce smiled "I can swim, I'll save you."

"Well yeah," Cleo said "but what if that thing that grabs me, grabs you too and eats you?"

"Oh come on Cleo," Deuce said "stop being so ridiculous!"

"If it would put you at ease," Lagoona said to Cleo "I can be in the boat with you guys, you know, just in case that does happen."

She then turned to Deuce and asked:

"Is that ok?"

"Yeah, cool by me. What about you Cleo?"

Deuce and Lagonna glances went to Cleo, waiting for her answer.

"Ok," she answered "but on one condition."

"What?"

"Al's gotta come too."

"You mean, Achyls?" Lagonna asked.

"Yep," Cleo nodded.

"Why?" Deuce asked.

"Cause," Cleo clarified "I promised her that if we ever went on a trip again we would take her."

"And why did you promise that?" Deuce wondered.

"Cause," Cleo said "she's still upset about how we didn't take her with us on our trip to Rock Records, so I promised her that the next trip we went on she could come with."

"How do you know that Al will like going to Lake Wetwang, with us?" Lagonna asked.

"Ah don't worry," Cleo responded "I'm sure she'll like it, she likes the strangest things."

"Ok," Deuce said "she can come with, but she better not sing that song about broken glass."

(End of flashback)

Now Cleo was sitting next to Deuce who was driving the car, to Lake Wetwang, with Lagonna and Al in the back seat.

Unfortunately for all of them, Al had brought her guitar and was singing one of her songs; the song wasn't the broken glass song but it was a song that was near annoying.

"_Hey kids!" _Al sung as she strummed her guitar "_You wanna hear a song from Al?"_

"NO!" everyone in the car screamed.

"Ok!" Al cried and then began to sing:

"_You can play with a balloon, you can lick a rubber band. You can eat a tasty fruit, you can slap your mother's friend. If you wanna pet a frog, it's as easy as a log; just take your hand, and rub the frog's head, yeah!"_

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Lagonna groaned, and pulled her fish hat over her head.

"Al, stop it!" Deuce cried.

"Hey," Al said, still strumming her guitar "this is what you guys get for not taking me to Rock Records!"

She then continued:

"_Find a frog that you love in a pond and rub its head. Ghoul, you gotta rub that frog's head!_ _Rub a froggie's head yeah!"_

Al then cried "Guitar solo!"

She then spent the next three minutes doing a guitar solo, concluding the song by singing: "_Oh, rub a frog's head, yeahhhhhhhhh."_

She strummed one more cord and finished.

"That was the _worst _six minutes of my life!" Cleo cried as soon as she finished.

"Glad you liked it," Al smiled "In fact, I'm gonna do an encore!"

Before anyone could say anything, she began to strum her guitar and sing another song:

"_It's fun to run, it's fun to play, it's fun to make things out of clay…."_

"Oh no!" Cleo said to Deuce "It's the broken glass song! Make her stop, Deucey!"

Deuce then obeyed, pulling over the car.

"Al!" Deuce yelled once the car had stopped.

"What?" Al asked, stopping.

Deuce then unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face her.

"Do you wanna walk?"

"Sure!" Al cried, unbuckling her seat belt and staring to get up.

"Sit!" Deuce commanded her.

Al obeyed.

"I'm giving you another chance," he said to her "don't blow it. Now be quiet and stop singing!"

Deuce then started up the car, and the rest of the drive to Lake Wetwang was spent in total silence.

Meanwhile with Prince Henry…

Henry had snuck out of his room in his parent's palace and was taking a walk, trying to figure out how to get himself out of being married.

"_It's just not fair!" _he thought to himself "_Marriage is supposed to be about love. It's not supposed to be done, just to pay off a debt! It's not my fault that Lake Wetwang is in debt to_ _Crater Lake, so why should I have to suffer?"_

Henry then looked up, to get a glance at the surface world.

Lake Wetwang was a popular tourist and sailing destination, so when Henry looked up he could mostly see sail boats.

As he looked up and tried to listen to the conversations of the monster sailors, he got an idea.

"_I'll just need a pretty looking and young surface ghoul," _he thought to himself.

Now with Cleo, Deuce, Al, and Lagonna….

After an hour, the gang finally arrived at Lake Wetwang.

For Cleo, Deuce, and Al it was a sight to behold; spread out before them was a beautiful looking lake with crystal blue water fill of boats, and big, lovely trees with multi colors were spread out around the shore.

"Wow," Al said "this is really pretty, and I know the _real _difference between pretty and ugly."

"I agree!" Cleo cried.

"Man, you were sure right about this place, Lagonna!" Deuce agreed as well, as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Told ya so!" Lagonna smiled.

They soon all got out of the car, and walked toward one of the multi colored trees.

"I'm gonna go get a boat," Deuce said as soon as got to one of the trees "you guys wanna come with?"

"I'll go," Lagonna said, as she began to walk over to where Deuce was.

"Lagonna," Cleo said, reaching out and grabbing her arm to stop her in her tracks "can you stay please? I need to talk to you and Al about something."

"What?" Al asked.

Cleo pulled Al and Lagonna to her side and whispered to them:

"It's kinda personal…."

She then looked up at Deuce.

"Go ahead Deuce," Cleo said, lifting up her hand and using it to shoo him away "they're gonna stay with me."

"Um, ok" Deuce said.

He then turned and began to walk toward a nearby shop where they had boat rentals.

Once Deuce was far away Cleo said to Al and Lagonna:

"Ok, so yesterday I just found out that I'm pregnant."

"You're kidding!" Al cried, laughing "I thought you hated kids!"

"Yeah!" Lagonna agreed, giving a smile "Remember that project in Home Ick when we were freshblood?" *

Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she said "but first of all let me address this: one, if I hated kids why would I be pregnant? And two: I didn't care back then so that's why I failed the project."

"Who says you still care about anything now?" Al asked, still laughing.

"Al!" Cleo cried "stop it! Please! I don't know how to tell Deuce that I'm pregnant!"

"And why is that our problem?" Al asked.

"Al," Lagonna elbowed her "she's trying to ask for our help."

Lagonna went over to Cleo and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Mate," Lagonna said "if I were you I would just set it straight and tell him. How bad can it be?"

"Very bad if he faints," Al said.

"AL!" Lagonna cried "Not helping."

Al rolled her eyes.

"I wanna do that," Cleo said "but I'm scared to."

"Why?" Lagonna asked.

"It kinda goes what Al said," Cleo explained "I don't wanna get him too shocked."

"Well, you might as well tell him now, sister!" Al cried "Cause he's gonna find out eventually!"

Cleo nodded.

"I'm backkkkkkkkkk!" Deuce cried as walked over to the ghouls, dragging a boat.

"Hey," the ghouls all chorused as they went over and helped him.

They then all began to carry the boat towards the lake.

"So…" Deuce was saying as they were half way to the lake before Al interrupted him saying:

"Cleo's got something to tell you!"

Everybody stopped in their tracks and turned their gazes to Cleo, who began to blush.

"What is it?" Deuce asked.

"Uh," Cleo mumbled, while she began to twirl a piece of bandage around her finger, a sure sign that she was uneasy.

"Go ahead, mate" Lagonna whispered, when Cleo's gaze went to her.

Cleo then couldn't help but look at Al; when Cleo looked at her she pretended to faint.

"Are you ok, Cleo?" Deuce asked, getting nervous as well for Cleo.

"Yeah, yeah" she replied, giving a quick nod "I just wanted to tell you- Deuce- that I love you, very much."

"Right back at ya, babe!" Deuce cried, as he ran over to Cleo, picked her up, spun her quickly around, and setting her down, gave her a kiss.

After setting Cleo down, Deuce then went back over to the boat and was beginning to lift it up until Al said:

"Hey Deuce, can you bring the boat over to the lake? Me and Lagonna need to talk to Cleo."

"Sure," Deuce shrugged and, picking the whole boat up, continued to the lake.

Once he was ahead of them, Al began to walk toward the lake, gesturing for Cleo and Lagonna to follow her.

"Dude!" she then cried, looking at Cleo "What the heck was that?"

"Don't blame me!" Cleo cried "I panicked!"

"Cleo, you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later," Lagonna said.

"I know, and I will!" Cleo replied "Later."

"That's gonna turn out nicely," Al snickered.

Cleo gave her a glare, man was she getting annoying!

The ghouls then finally approached the waters of Lake Wetwang.

Once they got there, they helped Deuce overturn the boat, get it into the water, and began to row it toward the middle of the lake.

/

Henry was now swimming franticly around Lake Wetwang, looking up at each tourist boat that was in the water, still looking for that "pretty looking and young surface ghoul".

There weren't a lot of female monsters on the boats and when there were, they didn't appeal to Henry.

It was until what felt like five hours that he found the perfect looking surface ghoul.

She was in a boat with two other ghouls: one with light blue skin, and blonde hair that had blue streaks in it and another with while hair and pale, red eyes.

There wasn't just the two ghouls in the boat for there was another monster in the boat, a guy with light skin and snake hair; but Henry didn't care about them, he only had eyes for that beautiful olive skinned and brown haired ghoul.

"_She's perfect!"_ he thought to himself.

/

"So, what you think?" Deuce asked.

It had taken a few minutes, but the gang had finally reached the most gorgeous spot on the lake, the middle.

You could see everything from there, the forest full of different colored trees, the many unique boats, and the mountains that were far off in the distance.

"I, I, I…" Cleo tried to talk but stuttered since she was overwhelmed by the mass splendor that she saw.

She then continued, after slapping her hand on her back:

"It's beautiful!"

"Told ya guys!" Lagonna smiled.

Deuce then crawled over to Cleo and put his arm around her.

"Aww," Lagonna whispered as she and Al watched Cleo and Deuce from another section of the boat.

"Yuck," Al said as she scratched her arm "I'd rather hide in a closet!"

"Oh come on, Al" Lagonna said "don't you have any sense of romance?"

"No," she replied "love is disgusting, death is what's beautiful."

Lagonna scooted an inch away from Al and as soon as she did the boat was tipped over!

"Guys!" Deuce cried as soon as he swam out from under the tipped boat "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok!" Lagonna cried, swimming over to him.

"Where's Cleo?" Deuce asked as Lagonna swam over to him.

"I don't know!" Lagonna replied.

"'Oh where's Al?'" Al said as she swam over to her friends "'Oh, I'm right here, Deuce and Lagonna, thank you for asking!'"

But Deuce and Lagonna payed no attention for they were looking for Cleo.

"Cleo!" Deuce shouted as he looked around for her.

"I'll check to see if she drowned," Lagonna said, and then dove underwater.

As he waited for Lagonna to come back, Deuce swam over to the boat, and grabbing one side of it said:

"Al, can you please help me turn this around?"

"Sure," Al replied as she grabbed the side opposite of Deuce and helped him turn over the boat.

As Deuce and Al climbed into the boat, Lagonna popped up.

"I couldn't find her," she said, her voice full of sorrow, as she climbed up into the boat as well.

"WHAT?" Deuce screamed.

"I looked all around where we were," Lagonna said, as she started to cry, "she wasn't there."

"NO!" Deuce cried.

He then jumped overboard, and then swam under to try to look for Cleo.

Deuce then came up a few minutes later, and climbed back into the boat.

"This can't be happening," he whispered to himself "this can't be happening!"

He then looked at Lagonna, who miserably shook her head.

Then Deuce did something that he rarely did, cry.

/

Unknown to her husband and friends, Cleo was ok.

Henry had tipped the boat, and -when everyone was underwater- grabbed Cleo and took her back to the forest where the multi colored trees were.

As soon as they got behind a tree, Henry loosened his grip on Cleo's arm.

"Ok," he said as he set her down, and placed his hand on her mouth "before you say anything, this is _NOT _what it looks like…"

Henry couldn't finish, for Cleo bit his hand.

"Ouch!" he cried, pulling his hand away from Cleo's mouth and shaking it; even though Cleo had bitten Henry, his other arm still had a good grip on her.

"WHAT IS THIS THEN?" Cleo shouted "A HOSTAGE? I DEMEAND YOU RELASE ME AT ONCE!"

"Miss, this isn't a hostage," Henry explained "and the only reason I kidnapped you was because I need your help."

"WHY WOULD I HELP YOU? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

"Miss, please calm down, I mean no harm. Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm Henry, prince of Lake Wetwang."

"Prince?" Cleo questioned.

"Yes," Henry nodded "and tomorrow I'm supposed to wed or my lake falls in dept…"

"And let me guess," Cleo interrupted "you want me to be your bride? Well, no way am I gonna be your bride! I'm already married! And I'm pregnant!"

"Oh don't worry, miss," Henry said "I don't intend for you to be my real bride, just my fake one."

"What?" Cleo asked, confused.

"You see," Henry explained "it is a custom in my lake where before the groom marries the bride, the groom gives the bride's family a dowry of money; and by before I mean _right before _like an hour before the wedding. And you look kinda like the ghouls from Crater Lake who my parents laid out for me to marry.

So I was thinking that my servants could dress you up like you're from Crater Lake, and you could pretend to be my bride, and as soon as my parents give the president of Crater Lake the dowry money, my servants could sneak you out before the wedding is supposed to start."

"Wait a minute," Cleo said "I have some questions about your plan like: One, if you live underwater how am I supposed to breathe, since I'm not a fish. Two, I'm not from Crater Lake, so will the president give the money to your parents anyway? I mean you just said that the groom's family was supposed to give the bride's family money."

"Well, yes" Henry explained "the groom's family is supposed to give the bride's family money. But since we're in dept to Crater Lake, the money is supposed to go to the president. And- to answer your question about how you're gonna breathe- I'll give you a water helmet and say that you have some type of cold. So what'ya say, miss, will you help me?"

Henry gave Cleo an eager look.

"For a prince," she said "you sure don't sound like one."

"That's cause I spend a lot of time hanging around the boats of tourists," Henry explained "so I picked up their way of speech."

Cleo couldn't help but smile at that.

"Ok fine, I'll help you. But only on one condition."

"What?"

"You need to take me back to my husband and friends and let me explain to them that I'm alright."

"Your wish is my command," Henry replied, as he let released his grip on Cleo's arm.

"Thank you," Cleo said, as soon as he did.

"No thank you, madam," Henry smiled.

He and Cleo then began to walk back to the lake when Cleo stopped.

"I just forgot that I didn't introduce myself, properly." she stuck out her hand "I'm Cleo."

Henry shook her hand "Nice to meet you."

Back with Deuce, Lagonna, and Al…

"This is all my fault," Deuce was saying as he helped Lagonna and Al row back to shore, "I told Cleo that if something would grab her, I would save her, and I didn't."

He was still crying.

"It's not your fault, mate," Lagonna said, crying as well "the thing that tipped over the boat was really fast. Even I didn't see it!"

"But I thought that this lake didn't have any inhabits in it," Deuce replied.

"Well, I guess you were proved wrong," Al said.

Unlike Deuce and Lagonna, Al didn't seem the least bit sad about Cleo's "death".

"Besides," she continued "- I have to admit- it's pretty sad that she died and she was pregnant with your baby."

"WHAT?" Deuce cried and instantly stopped rowing.

"It's true mate," Lagonna explained "while you went to get the boat, she told us."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Deuce asked, now crying harder.

"She didn't think that you wanted a baby," Lagonna replied.

"AHHHHH!" Deuce yelled "JUST WHEN MY LIFE IS GETTING GOOD, CLEO GET'S TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! WHY? I HATE MY LIFE!"

Continuing to cry, Deuce then turned away from Al and Lagonna.

"Ok," Al said "now I'm starting to feel bad."

"About time," Lagonna mumbled.

She was gotta go over to Deuce and comfort him until she heard a familiar voice say:

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

Lagonna and Al both looked toward where the voice came from and saw Cleo climbing into the boat.

"No way!" Al said, as Lagonna gasped.

"Cleo?" Deuce asked, as he turned around and faced her.

"Hey," Cleo smiled and waved.

"CLEO!"Deuce cried.

He then quickly crawled over to her and hugged her.

"Cleo you're alive!" Al cried, not believing even what she was saying.

"Of course I am," she smiled as she returned Deuce's hug, and kissed his forehead "I have been this whole time."

"Then how…" Lagonna was saying when Cleo pointed toward the side of the boat that was to her left.

Lagonna, Deuce, and Al all looked and saw Henry.

"Hello!" Henry said, giving a wave.

"He's the one that turned over the boat and kidnapped me," Cleo explained.

"Ok, now before you guys say anything," Henry quickly said "I had a good reason to do what I did. You see…"

Henry then explained his plan to the others.

"And I was just thinking about it," he said as soon as he finished "but can you two..."

At this, he pointed at Deuce and Lagonna.

"act like her parents?"

"Whoa there," Deuce said "I know Cleo may be ok with this, but I'm not. I mean what if you actually marry her? What if you're just tricking us?"

Deuce pulled Cleo close to him and kissed her cheek.

"She's mine, got that?"

Cleo blushed.

"I swear on my life," Henry placed his hand on his heart "I'm up to no evil what so ever, and that I will make sure that I will sneak you guys out of my palace before the actual wedding starts."

"What about you and your parents?" Lagonna asked.

"Don't worry about my parents," Henry waved the comment away "I'll make sure they never find out. As for me, you don't need to worry."

He then turned to Deuce and Lagonna.

"Are you in?" he asked.

"I am," Lagonna nodded.

"Guess I am too," Deuce agreed.

"Great!" Henry cried "I'll be right back with some make- up and water helmets. Thank you very much!"

Henry then drove back down into the water.

"What did I just agree to?" Deuce asked as soon as Henry disappeared.

"Oh come on," Cleo smiled "this is gonna be fun!"

"You mean pretending to marry some other guy you barely know is fun?" Deuce asked.

"Just take a chance," Cleo said.

Deuce sighed, he couldn't argue with that saying, since he said to Cleo all the time.

A few hours later…

The gang was all running to Deuce's car.

"Oh my goth," Cleo was saying as they got in the car "I'm so glad we made it out of there alive!"

"I know!" Deuce agreed as he hastily started up the car "They would have probably had me executed, and would have forced you to marry Henry!"

"Well thank him that he got you guys out of there," Lagonna said "cause that was a sure kind thing for him to do."

(Flashback)

After Henry had come back up with the make- up and water helmets- and helped the gang put them on- he brought them back to his palace.

Surprisingly, Henry's parents had fallen for the trick that Cleo was from Crater Lake and that Deuce and Lagonna were her parents.

As soon as Henry introduced Cleo to his parents, they immediately declared that a wedding was on, and soon Cleo was ushered in a room by a bunch of servants to get her hair and makeup done.

As the servants worked on Cleo, she couldn't help but think of her own wedding with Deuce.

She could remember the ghouls taking her to the bathroom where the wedding reception was and doing her makeup; she could remember how her father escorted her up to the altar, and how when he let her go, he was in tears.

She could remember how handsome Deuce looked, and how he kept nervously fiddling with his snake watch; she could remember it all and it was the best day of her life.

Soon enough, Cleo found herself in a dress, and sitting in the room waiting for Henry to get her so he could sneak her out.

"I got to hand it to you," Cleo heard a voice say from outside "I never thought you would actually find a bride for your son."

"Yeah well," another voice said "I never thought that we would find a bride for him either so we're even."

Cleo got up and opened the door of the room, just a crack so she could see who was talking.

She saw Henry's parents, talking with some guy, but Cleo couldn't see his face since his back was turned to her.

Little did Cleo know, but that guy was the president of Crater Lake.

"So," Queen Diana said "are we even?"

"Yes," The President nodded "I suppose, I just don't remember seeing that ghoul before."

"Neither have I," the another voice (who was Henry's father, William) agreed.

"Well," Queen Diana said "I don't think that matters, what matters now is that, Henry is getting married and that we've paid off our debt."

"True, true," The President said.

"Shall we finish our discussion in the Tea Room, Mr. President" King William asked.

"Yes," The President agreed "yes we shall."

Cleo took that as a cue to close the door of her room so she did, placing her ear next to the door to hear Queen Diana, King William, and The President's footsteps pass her door.

A minute after they all left, Henry came in.

"Let's get you out of here!" he whispered.

He then swam over to one of the air vents in the room and pulled off its cover.

"I'll go first," he whispered "you follow."

Henry then jumped up into the air vent, Cleo following soon after.

After just a few minutes of crawling through the vents, they came out though another air vent which led outside the palace.

There Cleo and Henry met Deuce and lagonna.

"Where's Al?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know," Deuce shrugged.

"Me either," Lagonna shrugged as well.

"Oh great!" Cleo mumbled.

She then turned to Henry.

"Find Al please," she said to him.

"On it!" Henry said, before quickly scurrying back into the air vent.

"So I was like, "Oh no, she's just getting started!" A familiar voice called from a distance; laugher soon followed the voice.

"Is that…" Cleo asked.

With Deuce and Lagonna following her, she swam over to where the voice was coming from.

To their greatest shock, the gang found Al standing by the palace guards, telling them jokes!

"AL!" Deuce, Lagonna, and Cleo shouted.

Al looked up.

"What?"

"We need to you know," Deuce mouthed the word "go".

"Oh," Al nodded, and then turned to the guards and said:

"Kay, boys, gotta go. Don't forget to tip your waitress!"

Al then joined the group, leaving the guards laughing.

"I don't even wanna ask," Cleo said as Al joined them.

"So what now?" Lagonna asked.

"RUN!" Al cried and began to swim up toward the surface.

"I agree with that!" Lagonna cried, following her.

"Come on!" Deuce cried, taking Cleo's hand.

"But what about Henry?" Cleo asked.

"Don't worry about him," Deuce cried "he'll be fine! Let's go!"

He then began to drag Cleo up toward the surface.

/

The President and the King and Queen were all sitting in the Tea Room by the window, talking when they saw the gang swimming toward the surface.

"Is that, Henry's bride?" The President asked, as he took a closer look outside the window.

Then all of a sudden the door of the Tea Room opened, reveling two of the servants.

"Your highness! Your majesty!" one of the servants cried "The bride has escaped the palace!"

"WHAT?" The King, Queen, and President cried.

"SEND THE GUARDS OUT TO GET THEM!" King William shouted

/

Al was the first one to reach the surface.

As soon as her head came out of the water, she looked around.

Spying a nearby boat, she quickly swam over and climbed onto it.

"Al!" Al heard Lagonna calling her.

"Here!" Al replied, holding out her hand so she could help Lagonna up.

"Where's Cleo and Deuce?" Lagonna asked as soon as Al helped her up

/

"Come on, Cleo!" Deuce cried, still dragging Cleo up with him as he swam "if you want me to go faster you have to help me!"

"But I'm tired!" she groaned.

"There she is!" A voice called out from the distance.

Cleo and Deuce turned to where the voice came from and saw a hoard of palace guards swimming toward them.

"AHHHHH!" they both screamed.

Cleo immendly started to swim as fast as she could, Deuce following.

"I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" A recognizable voice called.

Cleo and Deuce took a quick second to stop and see who the voice belong to.

Taking one look at the voice, Cleo and Deuce saw it was Henry.

"Keep going!" he yelled to them "I'll stop them!"

Cleo and Deuce then continued swimming, and did not stop until they reached the reached the surface and got onto the boat with Al and Lagonna.

The owners of boat were a little surprise at finding the gang on their boat, but they gladly sped them to shore, away from the middle of Lake Wetwang.

(End of flashback)

"Yeah," Al agreed with Lagonna "that was a real nice thing that he did."

"It was," Cleo agreed with them as well "I just hope that Henry's ok."

"Don't worry about it," Deuce said "I'm pretty sure he is."

An hour after those hours…

Cleo and Deuce had just dropped Al and Lagonna back to their homes and were pulling in the driveway of their house.

"Wow, that was an exusting trip," Cleo said.

She then turned to Deuce.

"From now on," she said to him "I'm choosing our date spots!"

"Oh come on!" Deuce smiled "I can tell you had a good time!"

Cleo smiled.

"Ok, I did," she admitted "The whole 'running' for our lives thing…"

"Don't you mean swimming?" Deuce laughed.

""Swimming!'" Cleo said, making air quotes "was exciting!"

"You know what else is gonna be exciting?" Deuce smiled extra big.

"What?"

"Raising our own kid."

Cleo blushed.

"How'd you…"

"Lagonna and Al told me."

"Go figure," Cleo sighed.

They were silent for a minute.

"What made you think I didn't want a baby?" Deuce wondered.

"The fact that you probably would think that we weren't ready," Cleo explained.

"Babe, we survived this whole day, together! I know where're ready for a baby, and for anything else that life throws at us!"

"You really think so?" Cleo asked.

"Heck, yeah I do!" Deuce cried "Besides if you fall, I'll always be there catch you. And I swear on my life, that I'll keep that promise!"

"Pinkie?" Cleo curiously asked, holding up one of her pinkie fingers.

"Pinkie," Deuce replied as he hooked his pinkie finger with Cleo.

And Deuce always kept that promise.

The End!

Whoa there, I think this is the longest oneshot that I've done yet!

If u ask me, this seemed kinda like a mini version of a full story (but then again, aren't oneshots supposed to be like that?)

Hahahaha now the little * thing I made means that Lagonna was making a reference to the Monster High webepisode "Hatch me If you Can."

Now plz: read, review, and tell me your opinions and ideas!


	13. Medusa

Hello everyone!

As u can tell I'm too lazy to look up cool greetings, so I decided to keep it simple this time ;)

So as u may have noticed, I changed the name of this story from:

"A to Z Cleo and Deuce oneshots" to "A to Z Deo oneshots"

Well, I finally found a Cleo x Deuce paring name that wasn't Cleuce and it was Deo!

Awww, who doesn't think that's cute?

So full credit goes to InvaderRee, who thought of the Deo pair name and let me use it, thx u so much u rock!

Now the idea for this oneshot was given to me by Gabby, but before I ever published this story or was on fanfiction I saw a mh comic that had a similar pilot to this… weird…

Oh and the idea of Toralei and Deuce being ex boyfriend and girlfriend was given to me by StarReader86.

Now, plz enjoy!

"Medusa,"

"Oh Deucey, do I really have to meet your mom?" Cleo asked, as she and Deuce walked down the halls of Monster High, hand in hand, on their way to their next class.

"You do if you wanna keep dating me," Deuce said "my mom doesn't let me date someone for more than a year, unless she likes them."

It was almost the first year anniversary of when Cleo and Deuce started dating, and Medusa was requiring that Deuce bring Cleo over for dinner so she could meet her.

Medusa had a politely where she would let Deuce date whoever he wanted for a year, and then after that she had to meet them.

So far, she didn't have to do any of these 'meeting dinners' cause the only person Deuce dated before Cleo was Toralei and their relationship only lasted for three days.

As soon as Deuce told Cleo about his mother's politely, she got nervous; I mean what if she didn't like her?

Would that mean that Cleo couldn't date Deuce anymore?

Cleo wasn't the only one nervous about the dinner, as Deuce was also worried about his mother's opinion.

He knew that if his mother didn't like Cleo she would make him breakup with her, and Deuce didn't wanna do that!

"But what if she doesn't like me?" Cleo asked.

"Let's not try to think of that," Deuce said.

They then soon reached their next classes.

"See you later, at my place?" Deuce asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Yeah," Cleo replied, returning his squeeze, and then letting go of his hand.

They then gave each other a quick kiss goodbye and ran into their next classes, the bell ringing right as they sat down.

Later that day…

"Maul! Hurry up, or I'll be late!" Cleo screamed from the living room, as she waited for her servant to get ready to take her to Deuce's house.

Cleo had dressed herself in one of her fancy gold dresses, and was wearing brown lipstick, her usual purple eyeliner, and sprinkled a little bit of glitter near her eyes and on her hair.

"Whoa there!" Cleo's father said, as he came into the room with Cleo's mother,Ankhesenamun "You look a little too fancy there, don't you?"

"Father," Cleo said "I_ have _to look nice, if I don't impress Deuce's mom, she won't let me date him!"

"Oh don't listen to him dear," Ankhesenamun said "you look amazing! I'm sure you will impress Mrs. Gorgon."

"Thank you, Mother" Cleo said.

Maul then came out.

"I am so sorry your highness," he was saying to Cleo before she interrupted:

"I don't need any excuses, let's go!"

Then after saying goodbye to her parents, Cleo-along with Maul- left.

Meanwhile at the Gorgons…

Cleo wasn't the only one dressed up, as so was Deuce and his mother.

Deuce was dressed up in a simple tuxedo, while Medusa was dressed in a simple green dress.

"And you say this ghoul is an Egyptian?" Medusa asked her son, as they set the table.

"Yes," Deuce nodded.

Medusa groaned "Great, another one of those stuck up jerks!"

"Mom!" Deuce cried "Cleo is not stuck up!"

Medusa gave her son a cold glare.

"Ok, so maybe she can be from time to time, but that's cause she's insecure. She acts like that cause she doesn't want to be taken advantage off, but she has a good heart."

"Yeah," Medusa replied "that's what I thought of your father. But then we divorced!"

"Just meet, Cleo, Mom" Deuce said, not wanting to argue "I'm sure you will like her."

A few mintues later…

The doorbell soon rang.

"Mom, its Cleo!" Deuce cried, as he looked through the peephole, and opened the door.

"Hey," Deuce said to Cleo once he opened the door.

"Hello," Cleo said, walking into the Gorgon house "I'm sorry if I was late."

"Nah, you're not," Deuce said.

He then escorted Cleo into the dining room.

Deuce was just about to call his mother, but then she entered the room.

"Hello," she said, coldly as she walked into the room.

"Cleo, this is my mom. Mom, this is Cleo," Deuce said, giving the introductions.

"Hello," Cleo said as she shook Medusa's hand "it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Medusa verbally returned the greeting, as she shook Cleo's hand.

Physically, it was hard to tell wither she really meant what she said, since her face wasn't one to show a lot of emotion.

"How about we sit down," Deuce then said, his request sounding more like a question.

/

If you asked Cleo what she thought of the dinner, she would have said that it- at first- was awkward; she was awfully quiet.

Deuce found himself having to start the conversations, but it was well worth it cause once he was he was able to get his ghoulfriend and mother talking they instantly hit it off.

Once they started, the two just couldn't stop talking; Deuce was pretty sure it was midnight by the time Cleo went home.

"I like your mom, Deucey" Cleo said, as Deuce escorted her to her ride "she's cool."

"Well that's someone," Deuce said.

Cleo gave him a look.

"Kidding, kidding."

"You've better been cause I would have told her."

"As if," Deuce laughed.

Cleo reached in her pocket and took out a piece of paper, with a phone number scribbled on it.

Deuce took a closer look.

"Is that?"

"Your mother's cell phone number?" Cleo finished "Why yes, it is!"

"Man, she was serious about getting together with you!"

"I know!" Cleo smiled "I think she likes me!"

"I think she does."

They then reached Cleo's ride.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Deuce said, as he helped Cleo get into the car.

"Kay, kay," Cleo happily replied "I love you!"

"You too," Deuce replied, as he kissed her goodbye.

He then watched Cleo go.

"So Mom," Deuce said to his mother when he got back in the house and was helping her put away the dishes "what do you think of Cleo?"

Medusa gave one of her rare smiles.

"She's a keeper, Deuce. You should marry her."

Deuce stopped what he was doing.

"What?"

Medusa chuckled.

"I'm just saying, but you should."

Deuce smiled back.

"I wanna but not now, we're too young."

"Hey, I married your father when I was twenty…"

"Mom," Deuce laughed.

"Ok, ok" Medusa laughed as well "All I'm saying Deuce, is: she's perfect for you. I know you guys will be together for a long time."

"I know too, Mom. I can tell we have a great future ahead of us."

The End!

Awwwww this one was a _LOT_ shorter than the last one, but don't u think this one was sooooooo cute?

Now: plz, read, review, and tell me your options and ideas :)


	14. Nefera Comes Back to the Family

Hey, people's wat's poppin?

So wow, 30 reviews!

Wow, I never thought that any of my stories would get that much!

I just wanna give a thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed this story: fantasybrain, iEatIdiots, Gabby, StarReader86, Robynmas, and the "Mysterious person" * cough my sister*.

Ok so I got the idea of this oneshot from StarReader86, she suggested that I do the word "Noel" and I loved that idea, but I then decided that the oneshot would take place around Christmas, but not be called "Noel" since the oneshot will mostly be about Nefera.

So I'm dedicating this oneshot to one of my bfffs (best fanfiction friends) Kemetri Draken Jackkson since this oneshot will take place near Narcissus's birthday (cause Narcissus is his fav oc of mine) and just because he's awesome!

Thx dude, u rock!

Now plz enjoy, and note this is supposed to take place after my story "i Party With Monster High" which jackkson and I are still working on, don't worry we haven't forgot about it :)

And a disclaimer: I'm sure u know by now which characters are mine and which characters belong to my ff friends. If not, I don't know wat to say…

"Nefera Comes Back to the Family,"

It was the season of Christmas, the season where there was snow on the ground, and where the weather was cold.

Despite the fact that they were indeed monsters, everybody in the monster world enjoyed Christmas, all except for Nefera de Nile; she hated Christmas.

Nothing about the holiday appealed to her.

Giving gifts didn't appeal to her, because she was the person who _got _gifts not the person who gave them out.

And the whole meaning of having family with you didn't appeal to her as well, since Nefera had abounded her family many years ago.

In fact it was soooooooo many years ago it was back when Cleo was a senor in Monster High.

Nefera- of course- had already graduated and was having a very successful modeling career but was still living with her parents but other than that everything was going good, and Nefera was tolerant to everyone (well, except to Cleo).

But then one Christmas Eve she got in an argument with her parents.

Nefera couldn't remember what the argument was about but she ended it with these words: "I wish I never had a family!"

"I know you don't mean that," Ankhesenamun said "cause I know you would be very sad if you woke up tomorrow and you had no family."

"No I won't," Nefera replied.

And she really meant that, cause during the night, Nefera just packed her things and left, without telling anyone where she was going.

The next morning when Ankhesenamun and Imhotep went to try to find Nefera, she was gone.

Ankhesenamun was instantly upset and starting crying, but Imhotep was not the least bit upset.

"Fine then," he said "if she doesn't want to be apart of our family then so be it, I don't care."

Ankhesenamun got angry by that.

"You know you don't mean that, Imhotep," she said "she's our daughter!"

"_Was,"_ Imhotep said, then going into his study and slamming the door, before his wife could say anything back.

/

Nefera was able to get herself an apartment, and manage.

She was basically a loner that was until she went to one of her modeling shots and met Euryale Gorgon.

Euryale- who kept insisting that everybody call her "Ally"- was Nefera's photographer at this shot, and the only one who was actually willing to work with her.

"You're awesome!" she happily said to Nefera once they were done "We should get together some time, and hang out!"

Then before Nefera could do anything, Ally gave her a number.

"Call me please!" she cried, and then quickly picked up her things and left only pausing to say goodbye.

"_As if," _Nefera thought to herself once Ally was gone, ripping the paper in half.

Nefera thought she would never see Ally again, that was until she bumped into her when she went out to get some coffee.

"Hi Nefera!" Ally cried "I'm sorry I bumped into you!"

"Yeah, yeah" Nefera mumbled, pushing past her and walking ahead.

"Wait, please!" Ally cried, following after her.

Ally continued following her all the way to the coffee shop.

Once they got there, Nefera then turned toward her.

"If I let you hang out with me, then will you leave me alone?" she asked her.

"Yep!" Ally nodded.

"Fine!"

But by the time, Nefera went home, she actually kinda liked Ally.

I mean she wasn't a bad ghoul and she was- Nefera had to admit- great company.

So Nefera continued hanging out with her and wasn't long before Ally became her best friend.

When they would hang out, Ally would tell stories of her father, and how she had never met her mother, since her parents divorced when she was only a year old, and that her father got custody of her.

So in return, Nefera would tell her stories about her family.

"You should call your parents sometime," Ally said after Nefera told her about the argument "I'm sure they miss you."

"Yeah, they miss me just as much as they would miss one of servants," Nefera replied, sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Ally cried "I know my dad would miss me!"

"Well your dad is not my dad," Nefera replied "I bet they don't even really care."

/

Nefera and Ally then continued to hang out, their friendship growing stronger.

So Nefera was able to tell when her friend wasn't being herself.

"What's wrong, Ally?" Nefera reluctantly asked her friend as they hung out one time.

Nefera had asked her this cause Ally wasn't acting like her happy, bubbly self.

"My dad just told me that I have a twin brother," Ally looked up at her friend with tears "he lied to me all these years!"

Ally then flung herself at her friend, beginning to cry.

"What's so bad about that?..." Nefera asked, giving her a reluctant hug.

"Duh, he lied to me!" Ally cried.

She couldn't stop crying for the next two hours.

After those hours, Ally soon settled down.

"I,I just wish I could meet my brother," she whispered.

"Well, why don't you?" Nefera asked.

"My dad, won't tell me where he is!" Ally started crying once again "The only thing he told me was that his name was Deuce."

/

Soon enough, a year later, the news of Michael Vaxson party soon reached the ears of Nefera and Ally.

In deciding to go, they had no idea that they would meet their long lost siblings there but they did.

Next to the shock of Ally and Nefera finding their siblings, they soon found out that they were married.

"You're joking," Nefera said to Cleo and Deuce.

"Nope," Deuce said "I'm not joking, she's my wife."

Ally gasped.

"OMG, DO U KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!" she excitedly cried.

Nefera was too shocked to say anything.

"EEEEEEEE, YOU'RE MY SISTER IN LAW!" Ally hugged Nefera.

Cleo and Deuce were laughing.

"I see someone's excited!" Deuce smiled.

/

So now it was Christmas Eve, present day, and Nefera was celebrating it as she always did, alone; or so she thought…

The phone in her apartment then began to ring.

Going over and picking it up, she saw that it was Ally.

"Hello, Ally," Nefera said.

"Hey'ya sister!" Ally happily said.

"Will you stop saying that?" Nefera cried.

"But it's true!" Ally cried.

Nefera sighed.

"What do u want, Ally?" she asked.

"I'm going over to Deuce's wanna come?"

"What do you think, my answer will be?"

"Awwww, come on! It's your nephew's birthday!"

"What?" Nefera asked "It is?"

"Yeah!" Ally cried.

"Wait today?"

"No, tomorrow."

"Well, he's your nephew too, so u go and say that I wished him a happy birthday."

"No way, Jose!" Ally cried "You're going with me, and that's a command!"

"Whoa, whoa there!"Nefera cried "You asked me if I wanted to go. And I said no, so when did this suddenly become a command?"

"Since the fact that you haven't spent time with your family in more than five years!" Ally insisted.

"So? I don't care about my family!"

"I know you don't mean that! So I'm coming over there to get you, you better get ready!"

"Ally…"

Ally then hung up.

"Oh please," Nefera said "like she's gonna…"

"Hello, Nefera"

"Ah!" Nefera jumped and turned to see Ally walking into her doorway.

"How'd you," Nefera was shocked.

"That's not important, let's go!" Ally took her hand, and dragged her out the door.

Meanwhile at the Gorgon's…

Deuce had token Narcissus and Drake out while everyone else was getting set up for the surprise party that they were gonna throw for Narcissus.

Of course Lea and her family were there helping along with Cleo and Deuce's parents.

"Can you believe Deuce has a twin sister?" Cleo was saying to Lea as they worked.

"No," she replied shaking her head "I wouldn't have never guessed."

They then looked toward Medusa.

"Why didn't you tell him?" they both asked her.

"Cause the jury forbid me from ever seeing Ally again until she was grown up, same for my husband with Deuce. So what was the point of telling him, when I couldn't even see Ally?"

A knock then came on the door.

"I'll get it!" Ruby cried, running to the door.

She then looked into the peephole and saw Ally, Nefera, and some other guy with them.

"It's Aunt Ally and Aunt Nefera and some unknown person!" Ruby cried.

"What?" everybody asked.

Medusa then went and opened the door.

"Nike?" she asked to the guy.

"Maddie?" he asked.

"Mom?" Ally asked, looking at Medusa.

"Ally?" she asked.

"Mommy!" Ally cried, giving her a hug.

"I'm confused," Zori said.

"So am I," Ruby replied.

"What are you doing here?" Medusa asked Nike, her question sounding like she was growling.

"What?" he replied "I couldn't come here with my daughter, to meet my grandkids?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

Cleo then came to the door.

"Nefera?" she asked.

"Hello, little sister," Nefera replied.

"What is going on?" Imhotep asked, as he came to the door, holding Emmy.

"Nefera?" he asked.

"Hello Father," Nefera mumbled.

"Aunt Nefera!" Emmy happily cried.

"Hello, Emmy," Nefera replied.

"What are you doing here?" Imhotep asked her.

Nefera was about to reply but then Cleo said:

"Um, how about you guys come in?"

Ally, Nefera, and Nike then came in.

"I sorry, I don't think we've meet before," Cleo said to Nike.

"He's your father in law," Medusa grumbled.

"Oh," Cleo said.

"She's my daughter in law?" Nike asked.

Medusa nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Nike shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Cleo replied.

"Wait, you're her father in law?" Ruby asked Nike.

"Yep," he nodded.

"Oh," Ruby replied.

"And this is your oldest grandchild, Ruby" Cleo said, introducing Nike to Ruby.

/

Nefera followed her father toward the couch, sitting down near him.

"Hey, Emmy how about you go and talk to Aunt Ally or something like that," Imhotep said, giving Emmy a quick kiss on the forehead before setting her down.

"Ok!" Emmy happily cried, running toward her mother, sister, Medusa, Ally and Nike.

Once she was far away, Nefera said:

"So, how's Mum?"

"Oh," Imhotep said "she's doing good, she's in the bat room. She cried an awful lot this morning."

"Why?" Nefera asked.

"Well, let's see," Imhotep said "maybe cause on this day, you left our family."

Nefera was silent.

"Nefera, can I ask you something?" he then said.

"What?" Nefera nodded.

"Was I the reason you left?"

"Kind of," Nefera replied "I mean, you were acting like you were the boss of me, you were trying to control me."

"Newsflash, daughter" Imhotep said "no matter how old you are, I'm still your father and you need to respect me."

"Well yeah," Nefera replied "but that doesn't mean you can just boss me around and control me!"

"Like you do to your peers?" Imhotep asked.

"Well, it's different when someone's doing it to me!"

Imhotep laughed.

"How we just forgive and forget?" he asked.

Nefera smiled "I would like that. I'm sorry Father."

"And I'm sorry too, Nefera."

They then hugged.

/

"Oh and this is your youngest grandchild, Emmy" Cleo said, gesturing to Emmy as she came over to Ruby, Nike, Medusa, Ally, and her.

"Huh?" Emmy asked.

Cleo then bent down, so she could be eye to eye with Emmy.

"Emmy," she said "Mr. Nike over here is your grandpa, he's daddy's daddy."

"But how come, I'm just meeting him now?" Emmy asked.

"Um…" Cleo didn't know how to explain.

"You'll understand when you're older," Ruby said.

"Ok!" Emmy happily cried.

Nike then bent down, to talk to Emmy also.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," he happily said to her.

"Hi Grandpa, I love you," Emmy said, hugging him.

"I love you, Emmy" Nike said, picking her up and kissing her forehead.

"Hey, what about me?" Ally asked, approaching them "Do you love me, Emmy?"

"I love you too, Aunt Ally" Emmy said.

"Awww," Ally kissed her as well.

"You have to admit," Cleo said to Medusa "he seems like he'd be a good grandparent to the kids."

"I don't know," she replied.

"Hey Cleo, can you, your parents, and Deuce's mom help us here?" Holt cried from the kitchen.

"Oh my Ra, the party!" Cleo cried.

"Everybody get in the kitchen now!" Medusa cried "Narcissus will be coming home soon!"

"Huh?" Nike asked.

"Oh its Narcissus's birthday tomorrow and we're throwing a surprise party for him," Emmy said.

"Who?" Nike asked.

"Emmy, Nike, get in the kitchen!" Medusa cried.

"He's my brother," Emmy said as they went to the kitchen.

"Oh,"

/

Soon, Deuce, Narcissus, and Drake all came home.

Narcissus was not only surprised by the party, but was surprised to see Nefera, Ally, and Nike there.

After greeting his two aunts, Narcissus looked at Nike.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Yeah, who is he?" Deuce asked.

"Well…" Cleo was saying, before Holt interrupted and said:

"He's your dad, Deuce, and he's your grandpa, Narcissus."

"Whattttttttt?" Deuce, Narcissus, and Drake asked.

Medusa and Nike then explained how when they divorced, Ally and Deuce were only a year old, and Medusa had got custody of Deuce and Nike had gotten custody of Ally.

"So who's older?" Drake asked.

"Ally," Nike replied.

"I am?" Ally asked "Normally it's the other way around."

"Ha, not with you and Deuce," Medusa replied.

A few hours later…

Lea, Holt, Drake, and Zori all left so now it was just Deuce, Cleo, their parents and Nefera and Ally.

Ruby, Narcissus, and Emmy weren't there as Cleo and Deuce had sent them off to bed.

"That was a good party," Nike said, as he helped clean up.

"I know," Cleo said "can you believe my baby boy is turning twelve?"

"It went by really fast," Deuce said, his mother and Cleo's parents agreeing.

They were all then silent.

"So, Nefera" Cleo then said "I'm kinda surprised that you showed up. I mean…"

"You didn't think I was gonna right?" Nefera asked.

"No," Cleo shook her head.

"We didn't think so either," Ankhesenamun said "what made you…"

"Ally," Nefera pointed toward her.

"But," she continued "I actually kinda had fun. You have good kids, Cleo. And I'm sorry for being so mean. Forgive me?"

Nefera held out her hands in a hug.

"Of course," Cleo replied hugging her.

"Maddie," Nike then said to Medusa "I know we don't have a good past, but can we put that behind us and be friends?"

"One condition," Medusa said.

"What?"

"You better not hog our grandkids,"

"Why? They're so cute!"

Medusa gave him a look.

"Kidding, kidding" he said "I won't."

"Good," Medusa replied.

"Friends?" Nike asked.

"Friends," Medusa smiled, and hugged him.

And from then on, Nefera was always caring about her family, while Medusa and Nike still remain good friends.

The End!

Ok so please: read, review, and tell me wat u think!


	15. One More Time

Yo dawg, wat's up?

Ha, ha, ha gangster talk…

So I just wanted to thank some people:

gottaxluvxdisneyxchannelx96: Thx u soooooooo much for reviewing and favoring this story and my other one! I just wanna know who made the review: Wanderer, Ava, or Eloisa? Well anyway, thx u ladies I really appreciate it!

AntoRodriguez7: Thx for favoring friend!

Kemetri Draken Jackkson: Thx for favoring and reviewing, I'm so glad u liked it!

Ok so I got the idea for this oneshot by listening to this song called: "One More Time," which is a Kenny G song that features Chante Moore.

U should YouTube it, it's a very good song; so basically about a lady who begging for her husband (or boyfriend I'm not exactly sure) to just be with her for one more time before he leaves her.

In listening to the song, I thought of an idea for this oneshot, but don't worry it doesn't have anything to do with Deuce leaving Cleo.

This oneshot basically shows Deuce and Cleo's letters to each other that was written when Deuce was off visiting his family in Greece cause one of his aunts was sick. Deuce is gone for 3 weeks so these letter span over those 3 weeks.

Now plz enjoy!

"One More Time,"

Letter 1, written from Deuce to Cleo, dated July 1…

"_To my precious Cleo…_

_Things are doing good so far. Just a few hours ago my plane landed in Athens, and I was glad that I survived the ride. Mom, Dad, and Ally are all doing fine. I had to sit next to Ally on the plane, and man Nefera was right, she talks nonstop! But it was fine with me, I spent most of the time on the plane, showing her and Dad old pictures of the kids._

_They liked that. When the plane landed, we were greeted by Aunt Euryale. It was a very emotional greeting because Aunt Euryale had never meet Ally before. So half of the ride to Aunt Euryale and Aunt Stheno's was spent with Ally telling Aunt Eurytale all about herself, only when we were near their house did she ask about you and the kids._

_I told her that you guys were all doing fine, and about the emotional breakdown that Emmy had before I left, she laughed at that. She was asking me, when I would think of taking you and the kids here for a visit, and I told her that maybe in two years cause I don't know if Emmy would be able to handle a plane ride at her age._

_When we got to Aunt Euryale and Aunt Stheo's house the first thing we all did was check up on Aunt Stheo. She's in bed now, cause her bone cancer's spread to most of her body. Despite the fact that she's in bed, Aunt Stheo was very happy to see us, and meet Ally. Mom, Dad, and Aunt Euryale had left her to go get our luggage so it was just me and Ally with Aunt Stheo. Like with Aunt Euryale, half of my time sitting sitting next to Aunt Stheo's bed was spent with Ally talking to her._

_For the first time for the since I got on the plane, I just wanted Ally to zip it so I could talk to Aunt Stheo. You already know that Aunt Stheo is my favorite aunt; I almost cried when I saw her in her condition. It made me think of all good times I had with her, most of which was her teaching me how to cook. You know she was the one who got me started in cooking, and I'll always thank her for that. _

_I was finally able to talk to her after I made dinner for everyone. I told her all about my life now with you and the kids and it made her smile, she misses seeing you, since the last time she saw you was during the wedding._

_How are the kids doing? There has not been a single moment where, I haven't thought about them or you._

_Love, Deucey."_

Letter 2, written from Cleo to Deuce, dated July 3…

"_To my handsome Deuce…_

_Glad to hear that Aunt Stheo is doing better. Yes, our angels are doing fine; Emmy still misses you badly. It took us like five hours to comfort her after you left, she thought that you were leaving us and not coming back. I was finally able to convince her not to worry because I know you never do that. But then when I tucking her into bed, she started crying about how she wanted Daddy to come back and tuck her in._

_Poor sweetie, she's doing a lot better now. She been up to her usual activates of hanging out with Francine and Crescent*, but lately she's been hanging out with a new friend she made. His name is Gaelen Geyo* and he is the son of Gaia, you know the goddess of the Earth. He's a very nice boy, and Emmy really seems to be into him. Considering how much they hang out together you think that they were boyfriend and ghoulfriend; she's even been hanging out with him more than does with Francine and Crescent!_

_But I don't think it's anything for me to worry about, Gaelen doesn't seem like he's being a threat to Emmy, honestly I think they make a very cute couple! But there won't be any dating for Emmy or Ruby or Narcissus, until they're all sixteen. Narcissus doesn't like Gaelen however, according to Emmy, he almost beat him up yesterday! Emmy told me that she asked him why he was gonna hurt Gaelen, and he said that he just didn't want her to go into the war, that Gaelen will eventually be fighting against the Gods. _

_Awwww, isn't that sweet? Narcissus just wants to protect her! What a good big brother! Now when they're together he gives them their space, but you can just honestly tell that he just doesn't like it. As for Ruby, things have been good with her, she's just been doing her thing, which is hanging out with her friends. Although she was giving me attitude the other day, when I told her that she had to stay home with Narcissus and watch Emmy, while I had to go out to a P.T.A meeting._

_Man, can u believe that the kids will go back to school in a month? Summer's gonna be over before we know it! Tell everyone that I say hi!_

_Love Clelee."_

Letter 3, written from Deuce to Cleo, dated July 10…

"_Dear Cleo…_

_I am so sorry that I haven't been able to reply back early; Aunt Stheo's heath is declining. She had a stroke yesterday and we had to take her back to the hospital. They're putting her on chemotherapy and giving her radiation, but to be honest I don't think she's gonna be around for much longer. So most of our time now is spent staying with Aunt Stheo; her treatments make her very tired, but when she's up, we talk with her._

_Man, I think I know where Ally got the chatty bug from, cause Aunt Stheo is quite the talker! I'm glad to hear that the kids are doing well. My poor Emmy, she's doing better now I hope? You're kidding, my little baby has a boyfriend already? Remember when she was just learning how to talk? I would say to her: "Emmy what do u think of boys?" and she'd go "Icky!" Ha, ha, ha, I guess she's really starting to grow up if she has an interest in boys. I'm just kinda worried that she might get boy crazy when she's older, but hopefully that won't happen._

_Are you sure that Narcissus hasn't been making a lot of trouble? He sounds like he's being awfully good… Well_ _except for when u told me that he beat up Emmy's boyfriend. Did he really beat him up, or was he just saying that? I know Narcissus can be… something else at times but I didn't think he would ever do that! I hope the kid's ok. You know you would never think that he would do a thing like that cause he acts like Ruby and Emmy are the most annoying things in the world, but we know he loves them, he just doesn't likes to admit it :). _

_So I guess Ruby's being the good one huh? You gotta give her break, she barely ever gives us altitude. Hanging out with Klaus huh? Has she been doing that lately? Well, I'm just thankful that she has a crush on Klaus and not on Narcissus's friend Zephin*. Ah do you remember how disrespectful his father and his friends were to us?* I don't get why Narcissus hangs out with that boy…._

_In writing that last sentence to you, I looked at the calendar. Man, you're right! Only a month left until the kids go back to school! Ruby will be in eighth grade, Narcissus will be in seventh, and Emmy's gonna be in Kindergarden. Ruby and Narcissus are gonna be going to Monster High pretty soon, boy what a journey for them! I love that school, it brings back great memories and it's where I meet you. :) Hope to talk to you soon!_

_Love Deuce._

Letter 4, written from Cleo to Deuce, dated July 11…

"_To Deuce,_

_You'll never believe wat happened this week! Narcissus and Emmy were over at the house of one of Narcissus's friends and Emmy kissed Gaelen! This wasn't a kiss on the cheek this was a lip to lip kiss! Apparently one of the ghouls that was over scared them to kiss for twenty seconds; they tried to back out of it, but this ghoul was very persistent on having them kiss. So that's just wat they did, and they did it for forty seconds since that ghoul told them too._

_Ah, unbelievable! I am beyond furious with the both of them, Narcissus for not dragging her out of there, and for Emmy actually __doing __it! I've grounded them both and I told Emmy that- for the meantime- I don't want her seeing Gaelen. That- of course- made her upset, but wat else could I have done? She needs to know that she is way too young to be doing any kissing, whether she was forced to or not!_

_Ah, I was just sooooooo mad about wat happened; I actually ended up yelling at Emmy, and this was first time I ever had to do that! I sooooo regret doing that because she became scared of me! It just broke my heart, when I went into her room just a few minutes after yelling at her. She hid under the covers of her bed and shouted: "Please don't hurt me!" _

_I then got Emmy out from under the covers and told her that I would never hurt her, and that was sorry for yelling at her. After I said that she looked at me with face of pure innocence and said: "I forgive u Mummy!" and then she hugged me. Aww, such a sweet ghoul. She then asked me if she could see Gaelen again. As much as I wanted to say yes, I didn't cause I had to firm in wat I punished her. Oh I wish u were back, I would have sooooooooo needed your help yesterday. _

_I love you, from Cleo."_

Letter 5, written from Deuce to Cleo, dated July 15…

"_To Cleo,_

_Aww, my poor baby, I'm sorry you had to deal with that! I know u had a good reason to do wat u did, but don't u think u were being a little too harsh? I mean Emmy's only three, but then again she needs to know that kissing at her age is not allowed. But maybe, I don't know, it just seems like u were being too harsh on her…_

_Bad news, Aunt Stheo died yesterday. As I write this, I'm working on arrangements for her_ _funeral; I think I'll have to stay another week here… If only I could see you just one more time, I wish the kids were here as well. I need a kiss from u to tell me I'm gonna get through this cause I don't think so now._

_Love Deuce."_

Letter 6, written from Cleo to Deuce, dated July 16…

"_Dear Deuce…_

_Oh my Ra, u poor baby! I'm soooooooo sad to hear that Aunt Stheo died! Don't worry my darling, you'll get through this, I know you will :) Wow, there isn't a lot I can think of saying; take as much time as u need there, we can wait. When's the funeral? I'll try to send some flowers :)_

_I love you, from Cleo."_

_Letter 7, written from Deuce to Cleo, dated July 17…_

"_Dear Cleo,_

_The funeral is on the 19th, and I just got the flowers. Thank u very much, your last letter made my day. I can actually see myself getting trough this :) Talk to u soon!_

_Love Deuce._

Letter 8, written from Deuce to Cleo, dated July 21...

"_Dear Cleo,_

_Good news I actually survived the funereal, and the last 2 days! We're getting ready to come home, I can't wait to see u guys!_

_Love Deuce."_

Epilogue…

Watching the plane as it landed, Deuce was more than happy to be back home.

When he got off and went through the gates that separated plane passengers from non passengers, he was greeted by Ruby, Emmy, and even Narcissus.

He spent five minutes hugging and kissing them.

When the kids finally got off him Deuce was face to face with Cleo.

"You survived!" she cried, hugging him.

"I did because of you," Deuce replied returning her hug.

"Where's Ally and Mom and Dad?" she asked.

"Ally and Dad are still back there," Deuce gestured back behind the gates "they went to get something to drink. Mom's back in Greece, she's gonna stay with Aunt Euryale for a while."

"I'm sorry about Aunt Stheo," Cleo said "I liked her!"

"It's ok," Deuce said "that's part of life right? I'm just glad I had you to get me through it."

He kissed her.

"Icky!" Emmy cried.

Cleo and Deuce pulled away to laugh with Ruby and Narcissus.

They then waited for Ally and Nike, and then once they came out, they all went home.

THE END!

Ok so you're probably thinking, how does "One More Time," have anything to do with this.

Well, Deuce was saying that he just wanted to see Cleo one more time before he started his week so I guess that counts…

So listen peoples, school is starting for me in a week, just wanted to tell u so if I don't update in a while that y :)

So the stars in letter 2 mean this: Crescent and Francine are 2 of my ocs, they are the youngest daughters of Clawdeen and Frankie. Gaelen Geyo is one of jackkon's ocs :)

The starts in letter 3 mean this: Zephin is another oc of jackkson's. The part where Deuce is referring to his father being mean to him and Cleo is from ch 14 of jackkson's story: Zephin Z. Dark Angel in Monster Middle.

Now: plz, read, review and tell me wat u think!


	16. Prom

Hi peoples long time no c!

Oh my gosh, I am soooooooo sorry 4 not updating in * looks at calendar* a month!

I have a lot of school work which forbids me from updating a lot, so I'll try 2 update on the weekends ;)

KK so here is the long awaited oneshot "P" which will b about the mh prom!

Hmmm let's c who our fav monsters take…

"Prom,"

"Oh my goth, oh my goth!" Frankie Stein was shouting as she ran to the table that she shared at lunch time with her friends "did you guys hear the news?"

"That Sceama Gomez {monster version of Selena Gomez} broke up with Justin Bitter?" Clawdeen asked.

"That, the new store at the maul is opening?" Draculaura asked.

"No!" Frankie laughed "wait, Sceama Gomez broke up with Justin Bitter? Where did u hear that?"

"Just get on with the news already!" Cleo snapped.

"Oh yeah," Frankie said "wait I forgot…."

Cleo groaned; she was having a bad day and had no patients for Frankie acting all scatterbrained.

"Oh, oh, oh, wait!" Frankie then remembered what she was gonna say "I just heard that the prom's gonna be this week!"

"Uhhhhhhhh…." (Translation: "Um, we all ready knew that the prom was gonna be this week….") Ghoulia said.

"Yeah," everyone nodded.

"Oh…" Frankie said, blushing, sparking as she did.

Cleo rolled her eyes.

Draculaura then sighed, as she continued looking some place in the creepateria.

"Hey have you guys been noticing that Draculaura's been lookin that way a lot?" Lagonna said.

"Yeah," everyone all said.

"Hey Draculaura," Clawdeen said, elbowing her.

"Wha, what?" she asked, snapping back to reality.

"What are you looking at?" Frankie asked.

"Nothing," Draculaura then sighed again.

"Come on, spill!" Clawdeen cried.

"Only if you guys promise not to tell anyone!" Draculaura cried.

Everyone agreed.

"Ok so you know that new vampire that just arrived here, James?" Draculaura then whispered.

"Yeah what about him?" Cleo asked.

"I was staring at him, I have a crush on him…" Draculaura then shyly said, blushing.

"No way!" Lagonna said.

"You should ask him to the prom!" Frankie cried, sparking with excitement.

"I should," Draculaura quietly said "but I don't think he'll wanna go with me…"

"Oh for Ra's sake!" Cleo cried.

She got up and stormed over to James.

"Hey you!" she yelled to James.

"Me?" James asked, turning to face Cleo.

"Yeah you!" Cleo cried "That ghoul wants to go to the prom with you!"

She then pointed back to her table; Draculaura was blushing so bad, her whole pale face was red.

"Really?" James asked "I would love to go to the prom with Draculaura!"

"Really?" Draculaura asked, trying not to scream out with joy.

"Yeah," he grinned "here."

He then quickly took out a pen and scribbled something down on some paper.

"My number, try to call me later when you get a chance please," James said giving the paper to Draculaura.

"I will!" Draculaura cried "thanks!"

"No problem!" James smiled "see you next period!"

"Kay kay!" Draculaura cried.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Draculaura cried when James left the creepateria "I can't believe it! I have a date with James!"

She then turned to Cleo.

"Thanks Cleo, you're the best!" Draculaura cried, hugging her.

"LET GO OF ME!" Cleo squealed.

Draculaura obeyed.

Cleo then just got up and left the lunch room.

"Wat's her deal?" Clawdeen asked.

A guy then walked up to Frankie.

He was a monster like her, with mint green skin, and short black hair; his eyes were like ones of a Siberian Husky, the right one brown, and the left one blue.

"Hi Frankie," the guy said shyly as he sat down next to her.

Frankie turned and started blushing, since he was her crush.

"H- hi, Darron," she said, nervously

"_What is he doing here, talking to me?"_ Frankie thought, since Darron was one of the popular monsters of the school.

"You know that dance, prom, thing, whatever that's coming up right?" Darron asked.

"Y-yes?" Frankie said "w-who were you thinking of t-taking?"

"_Snap out of it!" _Frankie thought to herself "_Pull yourself together!_"

"Well actually, I was thinking of taking you," Darron said, being to blush "you know if you wanna…."

"YES! YES! YES!" Frankie screamed.

All of the lunch room looked at her.

"Sorry!" Frankie called quickly.

Like Draculaura had done, it was her turn to blush so bad that her green skin, had turned red.

"Cool," Darron replied, blushing madly as well "I'll see you later at my place right?"

Frankie and Darron were both working on a project, so Frankie had been coming over to Darron's house after school for a week now.

"Yeah," Frankie said.

The bell then rung.

"You wanna walk with me to the next class?" Darron asked.

"Yeah sure," Frankie said, smiling.

Darron then took Frankie's hand, and walked with her to her next class.

Meanwhile with Cleo….

Cleo just couldn't take anymore of this day.

After she had left the creeapteria, she sneaked out, and cut school.

Now back at home, Cleo just laid in bed with the covers over her, crying.

"_How could he?" _she thought "_Say that we need a break!"_

She was referring to the argument that she and Deuce had while walking to their second period class.

Flashback….

The bell that signaled that first period would be over was about to ring.

Deuce's first period teacher, had fallen asleep so that gave the students in the class a chance to leave early.

It was because of this that Deuce stood outside Cleo's first period class waiting for her.

The bell then soon rang, and like that students came out of their classrooms.

"Hey'ya Cleo!" Deuce said as she walked toward him.

"That is an improper to greet me, you commoner," Cleo replied as approached him and took his hand.

"Then how am I supposed to greet you?" Deuce asked.

"Good morning your highness," Cleo replied "and then you kiss my feet."

"Ok, I'll remember that for next time," Deuce replied.

They then spent the next few minutes walking together in total silence.

"So um, Cleo…." Deuce then said before correcting himself and saying "I mean your highness."

"Yes?" Cleo said.

"Well um, before I say anything, please don't be freaked out about what I'm going to tell you…." Deuce said.

"Just tell me!" Cleo cried.

"Well um…. my first period creature assigned me to work with Toralei on a project…" Deuce replied.

Cleo stopped in her tracks, and then laughed.

"Oh Deuce, what a wonderful joke you just told me," Cleo then said "I didn't know commoners could be so funny!"

"I'm not trying to be funny," Deuce said "I'm telling you the truth! My first period creature assigned me to work with Toralei!"

"Well then get a new partner!" Cleo demanded.

"I tried, but the creature won't let me!" Deuce said.

"Well I order you to go back to your creature and get a new partner!" Cleo shouted, stomping her foot.

"Cleo, honey, listen!" Deuce cried, placing his hand firmly on her shoulders, and looking into her eyes though his glasses "You're the only ghoul I will, and ever love! Why are you being so overprotective of me!"

"Cause I don't wanna lose you!" Cleo then whispered in his ear.

"Don't you have faith in me?" Deuce asked her.

Cleo didn't reply.

"You know what?" Deuce said "I- I think we should take a break from each other."

"FINE!" Cleo screamed, letting go of his hand.

"FINE!" Deuce yelled back.

The bell then rung.

Cleo then took off running.

"_What did I just do?"_ Deuce then thought.

"Cleo wait please!" Deuce cried.

But Cleo didn't stop running.

Deuce would have chased after her, but he couldn't risk getting caught by one of the campus supervisors for sneaking out of class.

Deeply regretting it, he ran off to his second period class.

End of flashback…

Cleo's i coffin then began to ring.

Cleo groaned and looked at the number.

She thought that it was gonna be Deuce again, since he had already called her like a thousand times and each time Cleo would press "Ignore" on her phone and sob harder.

But no, it was Ghoulia.

"What?" Cleo asked when she picked up, trying to hide the sorrow in her voice.

"Uhhhhhh?" (Translation: "Are you ok?") Ghoulia asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," Cleo then snapped "what do you want?"

"Uhhhhhh?" (Translation: "Why did you cut class?) Ghoulia then asked.

"How did you know I cut class?" Cleo asked.

Ghoulia then let out another moan that translated to:

"The ghouls and I looked all over for you! We couldn't find you so, we just inferred that you cut."

Cleo couldn't help but grin at that.

Leave it to Ghoulia to use words like inferred.

"Uhhhhh," (Translation: "So tell me what happened.") Ghoulia then said.

Cleo then told Ghoulia about the fight she and Deuce had.

As soon as she finished, Ghoulia then gave a groan that meant:

"Ok so he's working with Toralei, I can see how you would be upset. But I agree, don't you have faith in Deuce?"

"It's just," Cleo said "what if starts to have feelings for Toralei again?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh!" (Translation: "Nonsense! He broke up with Toralei remember?) Ghoulia said.

"But what if…."

"UHHHHHH! Uhhhhhh!" (Translation: "STOP, STOP RIGHT THERE! You're being way too pessimistic!) Ghoula cried.

"I'm being a what?" Cleo asked.

"Uhhhhhhh," (Translation: "It means that you're being negative.) Ghoulia explained.

"Oh," Cleo replied.

"Uhhhh" (Translation: "All I'm just saying is, you and Deuce should make up.") Ghoulia then said.

"Not until he gets a new partner for his project!" Cleo said.

"Uhhhh!) (Translation: "But he feels really bad!") Ghoulia said, hoping that would convince Cleo.

"Like I care!" Cleo lied.

The next day…

"Ghouls, Harrison just asked me to the prom!" Clawdeen cried as she sat with her friends at their normal lunch table.

Cleo wasn't there at school, again.

She was way too upset to think or do anything.

"Congrats mate!" Lagonna said "I just don't know who I'll be taking, you know since Gill's parents…. Sent him away!"

Lagonna then got up.

"I'll be right back," she said as ran outside of the creepatera.

"Awwww poor Lagonna!" Frankie said.

"What is wrong with fish girl?" Abbey asked.

"Her boyfriend got sent away to a different school just because he likes to hang out with her," Draculaura said.

"Huh?" Abbey asked.

"Uhhhhhh," (Translation: "Lagonna is a salt water fish, while Gil- her boyfriend- is a fresh water fish. The salt water and fresh water fish don't get along too well. So that's why Gil's parents don't want him hanging out with Lagonna.") Ghoulia explained.

"Ah," Abbey said "reminds me back to time when I lived in Himalayas. My sister want to marry some boy but my father would not let her."

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know," Abbey replied "he just wouldn't let her."

Meanwhile with Cleo….

Ankhesenamun walked up to Cleo's door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Cleo groaned.

"It's me," Ankhesnamun said.

"What do you want mother?" Cleo asked.

"Well there's someone at the door for you," Ankhesnamun said.

"Who?"

"Someone," her mother said "how about you go and look?"

"Fine," Cleo said.

She then went out of her room and down the stairs to see a familiar face at her door.

"What do you want, Deuce?" Cleo asked, with royal attitude.

"To say sorry to my ghoulfriend," Deuce said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school now?" Cleo asked, trying to make it look like she didn't care.

"Yeah, but there are a million ways I can get a detention, but only one of you." Deuce replied.

Cleo rolled her eyes, even though she was touched.

"Look ok," Deuce said "I realize I did some wrong stuff yesterday, and I'm more than willing to do anything just to make it up to you."

"Really?" Cleo asked.

"Of course, Cleo," Deuce said "you know that no one loves you as much as I do!"

"So you'll stop working with Toralei?" Cleo then asked.

"I already did," Deuce said "I paid her fifty bucks to do all the work."

"You're serious?" Cleo grinned.

"Yeah," Deuce said "I was trying to work with her yesterday, but she kept getting mad at me cause I was distracted."

"What at looking at her?" Cleo asked, the smile on her face vanishing.

"No," Deuce said "I was thinking of you."

"Really?" Cleo asked.

"Of course," Deuce smiled.

Cleo then grabbed him and kissed him.

The day of the prom…

James walked up to Draculaura's door and knocked on it.

The door then opened; standing there was a grown up vampire.

"Yes?" he asked in his Transylvanian accent.

"Hi, I'm-um- Draculaura's date to the prom?" James said, nervous.

The vampire growled and was about to shut the door on James when Draculaura came running to the front door.

"Father!" she squealed.

"Sorry," Draculaura's father mumbled.

Draculaura then kissed him goodbye.

"Bye Father!" she said, before stepping outside the house.

"Be back by dusk!" Draculaura's father said.

"I will Father," Draculaura replied.

"Bye," her father then closed the door.

"No offense, but your dad is kinda freaky," James whispered as he and Draculaura walked over to his car "and not the good kind if you know what I mean…"

"He's really not," Draculaura said "he's just kinda overprotective of me…"

"Ah," James said.

Now with Frankie…

"Where is Darron!" Frankie cried as she sat on the couch in her living room waiting for him.

Saying that Frankie was excited was an understatement.

She was more excited than a child on Christmas day!

She couldn't believe that she was gonna get to go to the prom with her crush!

Frankie was practically sparking with joy!

Watzit then ran up to Frankie, barking.

He jumped on her and starting licking her.

"Watzit!" Frankie cried, laughing "please get off of me! You're gonna ruin my makeup!"

Watzit barked again and continued licking Frankie.

"Watzit!" Frankie said, now serious "Get off of me please!"

"Down dog," Mrs. Stein said.

Watzit, whimpering, obeyed her and jumped off Frankie.

Mrs. Stein then gave Frankie a rag to wipe her face off.

"Thanks Mom," Frankie said, as she wiped her face.

"You're welcome, honey," Mrs. Stein said, as she sat down next to Frankie.

Mrs. Stein then took a look at Frankie and gave a sad sigh.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"It's just," Mrs. Stein was saying when the doorbell rang.

"Ek! Darron!" Frankie cried, jumping up and getting the door.

"Hi Frankie!" Darron said when she opened the door.

"Hi!" Frankie cried.

"I got this for you," Darron said, shyly giving her a maple leaf.

"A leaf?" Frankie asked, confused.

"A maple leaf," Darron said "it depicts the sweetness and wonder of love in everyday life."

"Awwwww!" Frankie said.

She took the leaf and fastened it onto her dress.

"So you're Darron?" Mrs. Stein said as she walked toward the front door.

"Yes ma'am," Darron said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Frankie's mother," Mrs. Stein said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Stein!" Darron said as they shook hands.

"Same to you, Darron," Mrs. Stein smiled.

She then gave Frankie a gentle push out the door.

"You two have fun, ok?" she said.

"Kay! Kay!" Frankie cried, taking Darron's hand, as and skipping toward his car.

"Is Frankie, still here?" Mr. Stein asked as he came down the stairs.

"Nope just left," Mrs. Stein said.

"What?" Mr. Stein asked "without saying goodbye to her father?"

"Frank," Mrs. Stein said, calling him by his nickname.

"Wow, my little ghoul is sure growing up fast," Mr. Stein said.

"Yep," Mrs. Stein nodded.

Now with Clawdeen….

"Hey' ya Harrison!" Clawdeen cried as she opened the door to him.

"Hey Clawdeen!" Harrison said, giving her a rose.

"Awww thank you!" Clawdeen smiled.

"You're welcome!" Harrison said as Clawdeen walked out.

"MOM, DAD I'M GOING NOW!" Clawdeen screamed back into the house, before closing the door.

Harrison laughed.

"Shall we be going, my lady?"he asked.

"Yes sir!" Clawdeen said.

They then walked to Harrsion's car.

"Hey Harrsion, look!" Clawdeen said, pointing to her left.

Harrsion looked and while he was turned, Clawdeen gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Harrsion grinned and then they both kissed on the lips.

And last but not least Cleo and Deuce!

Deuce was driving him and Cleo to Monster High.

"Hey Deuce," Cleo said.

"Yes?" Deuce asked.

"If we had children, what would you wanna name them?" Cleo asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" Deuce asked.

"Just wondering," Cleo replied.

"Hm," Deuce said "I don't know actually. I'd have to see them, to think of a name."

"Well I don't know about our daughters," Cleo said "but our son his name will be Narcissus."

"You're joking?" Deuce asked.

"No," Cleo said "what's so bad about that name?"

"You know the story of the real Narcissus right?" Deuce said.

"Yeah," Cleo replied.

"Well what sometimes happens to somebody sometimes is based on their name," Deuce said "I don't want our son growing up to be a self obsessed jerk and then dying because someone doesn't love him in return."

"Come on, Deuce, it's just a name," Cleo said.

Deuce was about to ague when he stopped himself.

"Wait why am I talking about this anyway?" he asked "we don't even have any kids!"

Cleo rolled her eyes.

They then arrived at Monster High.

Later…

All the ghouls and their dates were now on the dance floor dancing, except for Lagonna.

She wasn't having that much fun; she was thinking waaaaaaaaaaaay too much about Gil.

Lagonna sighed as she watched everyone dance.

She then felt someone tap on her shoulder.

Lagonna turned and saw…

"Gil!" she cried, getting up and hugging him.

"Hey Lagonna!" he said, returning her hug.

"What are you doing here?" Lagonna asked "I mean it's not like I'm not glad to see you cause I am, what I meant was…"

Gil interrupted Lagonna by kissing her.

/

"Is that Gil?" Cleo asked, as she and Deuce danced.

"I think so," Deuce said, taking a closer look.

/

Lagonna grinned when she and Gil stopped kissing.

"That was awesome!" Lagonna cried.

"Yeah it was!" Gil smiled.

He then took her hand and took her outside.

"Um, Lagonna…" Gil then said once they were outside.

"Yes?" Lagonna dreamily asked.

"Well, um, I kinda ran away from home…." Gil said.

"WHAT?" Lagonna shouted.

/

"Come on do we have to watch them?" Deuce asked as he and Cleo watched Lagonna and Gil.

"Shhhhhhh!" Cleo cried.

/

"WHY DID YOUR RUN AWAY?" Lagonna cried.

"Cause I wanna be with you!" Gil cried.

"But…"

"Lagonna," Gil said "you know my parents. I've tried to make them see that you're a good ghoul, I really tried to, but they're just too stubborn to try to listen to me. Just because their stubborn doesn't mean I can't be with you."

"Gil," Lagonna said "I am really touched that you care about me that much. But I don't want you ruining your relationship with your parents! Besides where are you gonna stay?"

"He can stay with meeeeeeeee!" Frankie, who- along with the other ghouls-had been watching Lagonna and Gil with Cleo and Deuce, shouted.

"Frankie!" the ghouls and Deuce cried.

"What?" she asked.

Lagonna and Gil laughed.

"Fine," Lagonna smiled "I'm not mad, it is your decision and after all, we did try."

Lagonna and Gil then kissed.

A few hours later…

"Don't ya think it was nice of Gil to run away for Lagonna?" Deuce asked Cleo as they drove home.

"Yeah it was," Cleo said "it also adds to my reason why I don't wanna be a fish!"

"What do you mean?" Deuce asked.

"It seems fish parents are so strict!" Cleo said.

"Your parents are strict though," Deuce grinned.

"But not like Gil's parents!" Cleo insisted.

Deuce laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of my parents," Cleo said, as they got closer to her house "they're not home…. And either is Nefera…"

"Why?" Deuce asked.

"They're out on this thing that they won't tell me about," Cleo said "can you stay with me?"

Later…

"_Beast night ever!"_ Deuce thought as he cuddled Cleo close to him as they slept in her bed.

THE END!

Ok so this was mostly about the mh gang than Cleo and Deuce, hope u don't mind!

Now just plz read review and tell me wat u think!


	17. Queen

Hi peoples!

Just wanted 2 give a big thank u 2: charlottelove327, PercabethEternalLove and onetikakawachi 4 favoring and reviewing!

Thanks your reviews make my day :)

Now here is the new ch ;)

"Queen,"

Cleo has always been a queen in Deuce's eyes.

Back when the Monster High gang were in preschool- well all except for Frankie-, they were all playing a game of tag….

Flashback….

"Gota!" Little Clawdeen Wolf said, as she touched Cleo, making her the first to be out in the game.

"No fair!" Little Cleo cried, stomping her foot "You were cheating!"

"I wasn't cheating!" Clawdeen cried "You're just a sore loser!"

Deuce happened to see their argument.

"You're a sore loser, for saying that's she's a sore loser!" he cried, sticking his little snake tongue out at Clawdeen.

"Yeah, kinda true, Clawdeen," Draculaura agreed.

"Whatever!" Clawdeen cried, angrily storming off.

Deuce then gave a smile at Cleo.

"I don't talk to weird snake haired commoners," Cleo snapped at him, turning her back and walking off.

"_Wow what a woman!" _Deuce thought as she walked off "_Someday, she'll be my queen!"_

End of flashback…

And let's not forget when Cleo wanted to run for class president in the fifth grade; if it weren't for Deuce, she never would have won….

Flashback….

Ten year old Deuce sneaked into his teacher's classroom, while everyone was having lunch.

Going over to his teacher's computer table, he sat down on the chair in front of the computer and began to search thought his teacher's computer documents.

Deuce found the document that had the results for the class voting on who was gonna be president.

Draclaura won, but Deuce fixed the results so that Cleo won.

So when the teacher announced that Cleo won she was a little surprised, since she thought that Draculaura had won.

"Oh well," the teacher said "I must be getting a bad memory!"

The look on Cleo's face when the teacher said that she had won was priceless to Deuce.

He was just glad that his queen was happy.

End of flashback…

In middle school, Cleo was badly bullied by Manny Taur, but Deuce got him to stop bullying her…

Flashback…

"Hey ya, Cleo!" Manny Taur said as he walked up to Cleo, blocking her path.

"Get lost, bull breath!" Cleo said as she tried to push past him.

"What did you call me, you spoiled brat!" Manny cried, as he grabbed Cleo and picked her up.

"HEY!" she yelled "LET ME…."

"SHUT UP!" Manny screamed, hitting her hard on the back.

He then walked over to the janitor's closet and threw her in, locking the door.

"LET ME OUT!" Cleo screamed "I DEMAND YOU LET ME OUT!"

"I'll let you out later," Manny said "when you learn to talk to me respectfully!"

He then laughed and walked away, as Cleo pounded on the door, screaming.

Deuce- who had been watching the whole thing- then came out and ran up to Manny.

"You better let her out!" he hissed, anger in his tone.

"Or what?" Manny asked "Are you gonna stone me?"

"Not only that…" Deuce said.

An hour later…

Cleo had just practically cried a river in the closet when she heard the door unlock.

Getting up and opening it, she looked around.

No one was there.

Wiping away the tears that were on her face, she ran down the hall, sneaked out of the building and ran home.

The next day…

Manny wasn't at school.

Cleo was relieved, and so was Deuce, even though he was beat up with a black eye.

And for the whole rest of the year, Manny wasn't at school.

Without Manny around, Cleo went back to being herself.

As for Deuce, he was just happy that his queen was safe

End of flashback…

It was finally in high school that Cleo realized her feelings for Deuce, and started going out with him.

They ended up dating all of high school and got married when they finished college.

Two years after they were married, Cleo wanted to have a family but Deuce wasn't so sure about it….

Flashback…

"Hey Deucey!" Cleo cried, as he walked into their house.

"Hi Clelee!" Deuce said, as he set down his stuff near the stairs.

Deuce then walked up to Cleo and kissed her cheek.

Cleo blushed and kissed him back.

When they were done kissing, Cleo said:

"Hey Deuce can I talk to you about something…."

"Yeah sure, what?" he asked.

"Remember when we got the house," Cleo said "we were sitting in the front room watching T.V. when I said we should get a family…"

"Yeah…" Deuce said, having a feeling about where this was going.

"And you said that we should wait a while….."

"What are you trying to say…?" Deuce asked.

"Can we have a family now, oh please, oh please?" Cleo asked, her eyes full of eagerness.

"Hm…" Deuce said "I'm not sure….."

"Why?" Cleo wondered.

"It's just that…" Deuce sighed "My parents divorced when I was a year old, so I never grew up with a father figure…."

"So?" Cleo said.

"I don't think I'd be a good father," Deuce said "since I don't have any experiences to work by…"

"Are you kidding?" Cleo said "Deuce, in all my years of living, I've had _many _boofriends. None of them were as amazing and wonderful as you are. You'd be a great father to our children!"

Deuce gave a smile.

After many years of supporting his queen, this was one of the times where she was supporting him.

THE END!

Hope u liked this!

Sorry if it was 2 short….

Plz tell me wat u think!


	18. Ruby's wedding

Hi every1!

I'm sorry 4 the long update, once again.

Ok so I got the idea of this oneshot when I went 2 my cousin's wedding in October.

Yep if u had 2 guess this is gonna be about a wedding, Ruby's wedding that is!

Plz enjoy!

"Ruby's Wedding,"

It was on that day in which grown-up Ruby went to visit her parents that Deuce could tell that something was up; how did he know this?

Well, the week before when she visited them, she was all stressed out, mainly because she was trying to figure out which apartment to buy that had enough room for her and her friends to stay in.

But now it seemed as if this burden had been lifted off Ruby's shoulders; she was as happy and carefree as someone who had just won the lottery.

"Ruby, sweetheart are you feeling ok?" Cleo wondered as Ruby sat down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah! Great!" Ruby cried "Why ya asking?"

"Um," Cleo said.

She didn't know what to say, so she shot a quick "Help me" glace to Deuce.

"Well honey…." Deuce started "it's just that you've been acting really happy lately…."

"Cause I am!" Ruby cried as she began to jump up and down on the couch.

"Well Ruby, it's a good thing that you're happy, but any specific reason why?" Deuce then asked.

Ruby stopped jumping up and down on the couch.

"There is," she said, as she started to blush.

"Spill," Cleo said.

"Well…." Ruby said as she began to tensely twirl a strand of her hair around her finger "I was gonna tell you guys, but I wasn't sure how to…."

"Ruby, you know you can tell us anything," Cleo said, eager to know what her daughter was "unsure of" telling her and Deuce.

"I know," Ruby said "I was just unsure…."

"Tell us honey, we won't criticize," Deuce said.

"Ok," Ruby replied.

She took a deep breath and said:

"I'm getting married to Klaus."

Klaus was one of Clawdeen's children; Ruby had known him ever since she was a baby and always had feelings for him, she just didn't realize it until she was older.

There then was an awkward silence.

"Say something!" Ruby cried, not liking the awkwardness of the situation.

"Congratulations honey," Cleo said.

"You guys aren't mad at me?" Ruby inquired.

"Of course not darling," Cleo replied "we're very happy for you!"

Later…..

"Deuce are you ok?" Cleo asked.

Ruby had long left and Cleo and Deuce were sitting on their couch watching T.V.

"I'm fine," Deuce mumbled, even though he wasn't.

"What's wrong?" Cleo asked, as she started to rub his shoulders.

Deuce then began to relax.

"I can't believe that my little ghoul is getting married," Deuce said, voicing the thought that had been on his mind ever since that afternoon.

"Yeah either can I," Cleo said.

"Where did the time fly," Deuce sighed "one minute, I'm sitting back in a rocking chair, rocking Ruby to sleep, the next minute she's going off to college, and then the minute after that she tells me that she's gonna get married!"

"Told ya it was gonna go fast," Cleo couldn't help but grin.

"I just didn't think it would go by that fast," Deuce grinned back.

Cleo gave Deuce a hug.

"You were a good father to her babe," she said "Clawdeen's son is very fortune to have her."

Deuce then kissed Cleo's cheek.

"He is," he smiled.

A couple months later…

It was just five minutes before Ruby's wedding was gonna start; Deuce was standing outside the women's bat(bath)room waiting for Cleo to come out.

Deuce then couldn't help but look down at the floor and in doing so, saw the tux he was wearing.

Man, he hadn't worn a tux ever since his own wedding which was like- um well let's see… he and Cleo had Ruby probably like a year after they got married and Ruby was twenty years old so that must mean like nineteen years ago or something like that….

Cleo wouldn't be very happy to know that he had forgotten how long they had been married.

Once Deuce had finished thinking about how long he and Cleo had been married, he then started to feel emotional again, I mean one of his little girls was getting married!

So throughout the whole day, he had been trying to think of other things, just to get his mind off of the thought that his daughter was getting married.

And so far, he hadn't been doing good; but hey, at least he didn't cry, he would save the crying for the wedding.

Cleo then came out of the batroom.

"How do I look?" she questioned.

Cleo looked her usual beauteous way.

She wore a simple gold dress, with a long beaded headband, like what Cleopatra would have worn.

She had purple mascara and bright red lipstick on

"Beautiful just like always," Deuce smiled.

Cleo then sighed.

"This is it," she said "our ghoul has officially grown up."

Deuce then sadly nods.

They then go to where the wedding is supposed to take place.

Ruby is outside there waiting for Deuce to take her in.

She looked remarkable with her red dress and make-up.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Ruby cried, as Cleo and Deuce approached her.

"Hi baby," Cleo said.

She then gave Ruby a kiss and said:

"I'll be inside, you're going to be great!"

"Thanks Mummy," Ruby said as she kissed Cleo's cheek.

Cleo then went into the room, leaving Ruby and Deuce alone.

"Daddy," Ruby said, after she left, "are you ok?"

Deuce- who was now crying – said "I just can't believe I'm letting you go."

Ruby hugged him.

"I'll come back," she smiled "and even though I'm marrying Klaus, he'll never replace my love for you."

Deuce then smiled and nodded, touched.

A minute later when Deuce walked his little girl down the aisle, he was reassured knowing that he could never be replaced.

The end!

Sorry if it was short, I just didn't wanna keep u guys waiting 2 long 4 an update.

Plz r&r!


	19. Sway

Ok so here is the new oneshot!

Anonoymous monster high goul suggested that for this oneshot, Deuce could accidentally stone Cleo.

As much as I loved that idea, I couldn't really think of a plot for it, so I came up with another idea.

This idea came to me while I was doing the dishes and listening to Michael Buble's song "Sway"

Hope u like!

"Sway"

It was just a normal day in the Monster High world.

Cleo and Deuce were just sitting out in Cleo's backyard, sunning themselves.

They were very relaxed and Deuce was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard beeping, like the kind of beeping that an alarm clock gives off.

He sprung up.

"What's that?" he cried.

"My icoffin," Cleo said, as she took it out of her purse and looked at it "it's reminding me that I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I entered us into the school dance contest!"

Deuce then stared at her.

"Cleo… you didn't…." he said, upset.

Cleo gave a smile of satisfaction.

"I did."

"You know I can't dance!" Deuce said, raising his voice.

"I know, I got us lessons!" Cleo replied.

Deuce then got up and shook his head.

"No! No way! I hate dancing! There's no way that on this whole entire earth that I would _**ever**_ dance in public!" he shouted.

"But… you dance with me…" Cleo said.

"Well yeah, but not in public…"

"Oh come on!" Cleo then got up as well "You've been saying how we need to do more things together. So here's something we can do together."

She did have a point.

"What kind of dancing did you sign us up for?" Deuce asked.

"Salsa!" Cleo cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL **NOT** SALSA DANCE!"

Cleo then said something that she rarely ever said:

"Please!"

"No," Deuce replied.

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Pleas…."

"Cleo I will **not **salsa dance with you! End of discussion!"

Cleo then started crying.

"You don't love me anymore!" she squealed.

Deuce sighed.

Cleo did this whenever she didn't get what she wanted from him.

Normally it would work and he'd feel all bad and say "Ok, ok fine" but not this time; Deuce Gorgon would not give in!

But then after watching her cry for like two minutes, his heart broke and he finally gave in.

"Ok, ok, fine."

"YAY!" Cleo shrieked, as she jumped into Deuce's arms and started kissing his face.

A week and a lot of hard work later…..

Cleo and Deuce were backstage waiting to go on and do their dance.

The Monster High auditorium was full of monsters; the judges of the competition (the Headless Headmistress, Mr. Rotter, and Mr. Where) were sitting at a table in front of the stage.

"Ohhhhhhhhh I'm so sparked for Cleo and Deuce's dance!" Frankie said to the other monster high peoples.

"Eh, I just wanna see how long they last before they started tripping over each other," Clawdeen snickered.

"Clawdeen!" Draclaura said "You and Cleo both promised that you guys would be nice to each other!"

"Well yeah, but have you seen Cleo dance?"

Clawdeen then bust out into full laughter, and the other ghouls- not including Ghoulia- with her.

"We're… such bad friends!" Lagoona cried, as they laughed.

"Uhhhhhhhhh!" (Translation: Yeah you are!) Ghoulia said.

A few mins later….

Cleo and Deuce were called up onto the stage.

"Are you guys ready?" the Headless Headmistress asked.

Cleo and Deuce nodded and got into positions.

"Here goes nothing," Deuce whispered to Cleo.

"Aim for the gold!" Cleo whispered back.

The music then started.

Michael Buble's voice then began to sing:

"_When marimba rhythms start to play…."_

Cleo and Deuce then started dancing.

The ghouls jaws dropped.

"They're so voltage!" Frankie cried.

"Uhhhhhhhh!" (Translation: "And that is why you don't judge a book by its cover!) Ghoulia said to Clawdeen.

Clawdeen rolled her eyes.

"They are really good though," she admitted.

Later after all the contestations had gone….

The Headless Headmistress was up on the stage, announcing who won the contest.

"You all did uhamazing!" she said "But the first place goes to….."

She opened the envelope she was holding

"Christy and Mark!"

The crowd then started clapping and Christy and Mark went up to receive their trophy.

"What?" Cleo cried.

"Wait…" Deuce told her.

The Headless Headmistress then opened another envelope.

"Now second place goes to…." she said, as she read it "Deuce and Cleo!"

The crowd went wilder.

"Yes!" Cleo cried.

Without even waiting for Deuce, she ran up and got the trophy.

"Good job to both of you guys," the Headless Headmistress said.

She then turned toward the crowd and said:

"Another round of applause for all our wonderful contestations!"

The crowd cheered and roared with applause.

Later in the day….

Cleo was at Deuce's house and they were slow dancing together.

"You know I actually liked learning how to dance," Deuce said.

"Just goes to show you, Cleo knows best," Cleo replied.

Deuce just laughed and kissed her forehead.

THE END!

Hope u liked, plz r &r!


	20. Talent Show

Hi peoples!

Ok so here is a new oneshot, hope u like!

Btw I don't own the Big Time Rush song: "Music Sounds Better With U"

"Talent Show"

It was Monday.

The weekend was over and for students all around, school had resumed.

While most kids were sad at the fact that the weekend was over and that they would have to go back to school, ten year Deuce Gorgon was one of the few kids that was actually glad that the weekend was over.

It wasn't cause he liked school; oh he hated school.

The only reason he was glad that the weekend was over was cause, he would get to see Cleo again.

Deuce had a big crush on Cleo.

Ok big is understating it, the more appropriate word would be _**enormous.**_

Deuce had enormous crush on Cleo, ever since preschool.

"Why?" his friends would keep asking him.

"Why her?"

He could have a crush on Cleo's other friends: Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, or Ghoulia.

But no he loved her; the heartless, spoiled, and vain Cleo de Nile.

So that was why during class, on that Monday, he kept staring at her.

Heath Burns- who sat next to Deuce- elbowed him.

"Stop staring at Cleo will ya?" he whispered "You don't have a chance with her."

Deuce turned toward him.

"Look who's talking," he replied "you know you scare ghouls away just by that so called 'face' you have!"

"Hey man, take it easy," Heath said "I wasn't trying to be mean to you, I'm just being realistic. I heard her talking with her friends that she won't date anyone that has what she calls a 'low social status'"

Heath had made air quotes.

"I do not have a low social status!" Deuce said.

Heath rolled his eyes; he then took out his phone.

After doing some tapping on it, it showed a pie chart.

"Ok so look," Heath said "this shows the school's popularity list…."

"Where did you get that?" Deuce asked.

"Cleo sent it to all the kids who had phones," Heath said.

Deuce sighed; he still didn't have a phone.

"Anyway," Heath continued "so look here's people like you."

He pointed to the largest section of the pie chart; it was labeled:

"Poor, unimportant , people."

"And then there's peoples like me," Heath said.

He pointed to the second largest section on the pie chart that was labeled:

"Not so poor, but still unimportant people."

"And then, there's the popular people, like Cleo," Heath then added.

He pointed 2 the smallest section of the pie chart.

"So you see," Heath then said "you're part of the 'poor' class. You don't have a chance with her."

Deuce was about to reject when the creature (teacher) said:

"Now wait students before I let you pack up to go home, I just wanted to inform you that auditions for the school talent show are happening tomorrow."

There then was a silence in the classroom.

"Now you can pack up," she said.

The students then began to talk as they packed up their things to go home.

"Look ok," Deuce said to Heath as they packed up "I'm not a poor, unimportant, person. I'll win Cleo over."

"Oh so that a bet I smell?" Heath asked.

"Not exactly," Deuce said "I'm just telling you that I can win Cleo over."

"I'd like to see that happen," Heath laughed.

A few mins later….

Deuce had started to walk home.

Cleo and her ghoulfriends took the same path home since they were all neighbors.

So typically what would happen was that Cleo and her ghouls would walk like way ahead of Deuce, and- using his earpiece that helped him hear far away- he would eavesdrop on their conversations.

Although Deuce didn't like to call it "eavesdropping", he'd say to himself that "I wasn't eavesdropping, I just happened to put my earpiece in my ear and I heard Cleo."

He only said this as to not feel guilty that he was listening in on Cleo's conversation with her friends.

"I think I'm going to join the talent show!" Deuce heard Draculaura saying.

"I'm gobsmacked {surprised} mate!" Lagoona said "I thought you had stage fright!"

"Well yeah… I still do," Draculaura admitted "but then I thought, 'Hey what a good way to get over my stage fright then to do the talent show!"

"Stack me!{wow} That's a great idea!" Lagoona said "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Draculaura said "I might sing, dance, or maybe do both…"

"Is anyone gonna perform with you?" Clawdeen asked.

"I haven't asked anyone yet," Draculaura said.

"Well you should ask us!" Clawdeen cried.

"Ok!" Draculaura said.

There then was silence…..

"Well ask us!" Clawdeen said.

"Do you guys want to sing and dance with me in the talent show?" Draculaura asked.

"Yes!" Clawdeen and Lagoona cried.

"Yay!" Draculaura cried.

The three of them then started happily jumping up and down.

"You shouldn't do it," Cleo said.

The three ghouls stopped jumping up and down.

"Why not?" all three of them asked at the same time.

"Cause you guys don't even know how to dance," Cleo said "you guys would be making fools of yourselves."

"My cousin's a dance teacher, she can teach us," Clawdeen said.

"Ok then, go ahead and make fools of yourselves," Cleo said.

Clawdeen just rolled her eyes.

"If we make it into the show, will you watch us?" Draulaura asked.

"For Ra's sake NO! Talent shows are just places were talentless people go and perform thinking that they're oh so hot," Cleo replied.

"Are you sure you're not one of them?" Clawdeen tested.

Lagoona and Draculaura snickered.

"Well…." Cleo said.

She then began fast walk away from them.

The ghouls, however, caught up with her.

"Jeez we were just kidding, can't you take a joke?" Clawdeen asked.

Cleo ignored her.

"Come on Cleo, please watch us, that hot warewolf boy you like is gonna try out," Draculaura said.

As he listened to them, Deuce sighed.

"I knew she had a crush on him!" he thought.

"I'll watch only if you guys and Chasen make it into the show, ok?" Cleo said.

"Ok!" Draculaura cried.

Deuce then turned off his earpiece.

"I have to enter the talent show," he said to himself "but what should I do?"

He then began to think…..

/

Two weeks went by.

Draculaura, Lagoona, and Clawdeen passed their auditions and made it into the show; so did Chasen and Deuce.

Now it was opening night; Deuce looked out from behind the stage.

There was Cleo.

Just seeing her, made his heart leap with joy.

He knew he was gonna impress her with his act.

A few mins later….

It was Deuce's turn to perform.

He walked up onto the stage, and the music started to play.

Deuce then started to sing:

"_I tried to write this down; the words just don't come out._

_It's hard to say how you feel._

_Been down the longest road, said yes when I meant no, I lost control of the wheel….."_

He continued singing the song he wrote hoping it would impress Cleo.

When Deuce finished, he got a standing ovation.

He looked at Cleo; she wasn't standing, she was just sitting there with her legs crossed, filing her nails.

Later…..

The talent show was over and now everyone was just walking around and socializing.

Using his earpiece, Deuce listened into the conversation of Cleo and her friends.

"I must admit, you guys did pretty good," Cleo told her friends.

"_Pretty good_?" Clawdeen asked.

"That's her way of saying that we did FABULOUS!" Draculaura whispered in her ear.

"So guys, who was your favorite act?" Lagoona said "I thought Deuce did a nice job."

"Yeah! I liked the song he sang!" Draculaura cried.

"Same here," Clawdeen said.

"How about you Cleo, did you like Deuce's performance?" Draculaura asked.

"It was ok-ish…" Cleo said "but I LOVED Chasen's performance!"

"I know right!" Clawdeen cried "I mean juggling fire! That's HOT!"

The other ghouls agreed.

Deuce turned off the earpiece, and sighed.

"Guess I'll have to learn how to juggle fire," he thought.

But one thing was for certain, Cleo would be his someday…. Hopefully…

THE END!

Hope u liked, plz R &R

Btw if I spelled any of the characters name's wrong plz tell me.

Lately I've been spelling: Draculaura and Lagoona wrong, so yeah….


	21. Unfamiliar

Hey' ya peoples!

Ok so this is a very special oneshot because my sister and my best friend are gonna be in it.

What I mean by that is that they asked me 2 make monster versions of themselves and to be in my next story.

So here are their bios, 1st my sister's:

Name: Melodia Phantom

Age: 12 going on 13. I'm 4 years younger than my older sis, Operetta. I swear I may be the youngest monster in the school, but I'm the most gifted.

Monster Parents: The Phantom of the Opera.

Freaky Flaw: I have the power to control monsters with my voice. I swear I am half siren.

Pet: Chubbers, my singing walrus. He does a great Tchaikovsky.

Favorite activity: Playing music and singing with Chubbers.

Biggest pet peeve: When monsters diss my music.

Favorite school subject: Take a guess…..

Least favorite school subject: P.E. (Sweat= gross)

Favorite color: Electric Pink, awwwwwww yeah!

Favorite food: Pasta.

/

Now my bestfriend's…..

Name: Howlison Wolf

Age: 14

Monster Parent: Warewolf and shape shifter

Freaky flaw: Since I'm part shape shifter I can turn into many things. But I prefer to be in the form of a werewolf.

Pet: Smokey, my Chihuahua

Favorite Activity: Reading and playing video games.

Biggest Pet Peeve: When people judge me and think I'll do bad things with my shape shifting power

Favorite school subject: Math and science

Least favorite school subject: Uh….

Favorite color: Gold.

Favorite food: Steak.

Bffs: Atara Goldeen, Ghoulia Yelps, and Jackson Jekyll

/

Ok so Melodia and Howlison will be very important to his oneshot.

Plz enjoy!

Btw: Atara Goldeen is the monster version of me. She's a mummy. And I don't own "Dream" the Leon Thomas III song. And sorry, I pretty sure I do a very bad Operetta…..

"Unfamiliar"

"Are ya'll sure that ya'll be ok by ya'll self?" Operetta said to her younger sister, Melodia, as they walked up the stairs that led to Monster High.

"I'll be fine! Stop bugging will ya'll?" Melodia said "Jeez, stop treating me like a baby!"

Melodia looked like a little version of her sister, only she had a mix of light purple and dark purple skin, pink hair, and red eyes.

"Sweetie, are you sure you can handle this?" Operetta asked "High school is way different from middle school…."

"Will ya'll relax?" Melodia asked "They didn't let me skip a grade just to do it!"

"Ok….." Operetta said, still worried about her little sister.

Melodia was about to walk into the school, when Operetta said:

"Wait!"

"What?" Melodia mumbled, not turning around.

"Can I have a hug?"

Melodia turned to face her sister.

"No!" she cried "Why can't you just accept that I'm not a baby anymore!"

Melodia then stormed into the school.

Operetta sighed.

Meanwhile….

Atara Goldeen soon arrived at Monster High a few minutes later.

She went over to the front steps of the school, sat down, and began to wait for her best friend, Howlison Wolf, to arrive.

Atara looked at her watch; normally Howlison would be here already.

"Hey, Atara!" Atara herd a familiar voice say.

Atara looked up and smiled.

Howlison was walking up to her.

"Howlison!" Atara squealed as she went over and hugged her bff.

"Hey!" Howlison said as she returned Atara's hug.

They then began to talk as they walked into the school.

Meanwhile….

"NO! NO! NO!" Cleo squealed to Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen "You're all doing it WRONG!"

The four of them were in the gym, having fearleading practice, and doing their routine that they were gonna perform at mashionals.

"What are we doing wrong?" Clawdeen asked.

"The pyramid!" Cleo said.

"But, don't we know how to do the pyramid?" Frankie asked.

"Well u did, but since we haven't been practicing it in a while, you guys apparently forgot it," Cleo replied "Now, we're going to do the pyramid again, since it is the most important part of our routine. Listen and follow my directions carefully."

Cleo then began to give the ghouls instructions on how to do the pyramid.

Five tries later, they were able to do it perfectly, with Cleo on the top.

"Perfect!" Cleo cried "I knew you guys just needed a refresher!"

Just then, a small speck of dust flew by Clawdeen's nose.

Being highly allergic to dust, she sneezed, thus letting go and dropping Draculaura and Cleo, whom she and Frankie were holding up.

"OMG!" Clawdeen and Frankie both cried at the same time.

Frankie rushed over to Cleo while Clawdeen ran over to Draculaura.

"Ula, are you ok?" Clawdeen asked Draulaura as she helped her up.

"I think I have a concussion…." Draculaura said, holding her head.

"Cleo, are you ok?" Frankie said as she helped Cleo up and slung her left arm over her shoulder to support her.

Cleo, who was briefly knocked out, opened her eyes and looked at Frankie.

"Who are you?" she asked, confused.

"It's me, one of your friends, Frankie!" Frankie told her.

"I don't know a Frankie," Cleo said.

She then looked around the room and saw Draculaura and Clawdeen.

"Who are they?" she inquired.

"Clawdeen and Draculaura," Frankie explained "they're your friends too!"

"I don't know them," Cleo shook her head.

"Ok Cleo," Clawdeen said walking over to them "quiet pullin' our tails! You know perfectly well who we are!"

"I seriously don't," Cleo answered.

When Cleo lied to her friends, she would have this serious face, and act all serious.

Clawdeen searched Cleo's face for that serious look; she didn't have it.

Confusion lay all over her face.

Cleo then looked at herself.

"And who am I?" she asked.

A few mins later….

Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen had taken Cleo to the nurse.

They watched as the nurse checked on her.

"Yeah, she has amnesia," the nurse said, when she had finished her check on Cleo.

The ghouls were so shocked, they were speechless.

"How did this happen?" the nurse asked.

"Oh well we were doing our fearleading routine and Clawdeen dropped her," Frankie said.

"It's not my fault that I had to sneeze!" Clawdeen said, instantly feeling guilty.

"Look, I've figured out who I am!" Cleo said.

Everyone then turned to her.

Cleo had token a roll of paper towel and tied it across her head.

"I'm a ninja!" she cried, as she ran all around the nurse's office doing ninja stuff.

/

Soon the news of Cleo having amnesia had spread across the whole school.

As soon as Deuce got the news, he called Operetta.

"Hey'ya Deuce!" she said when she answered.

"Hey Operetta," Deuce returned the greeting "so it is true? Does Cleo really have amnesia?"

"Yep," Operetta replied "poor thing. She was as confused as….."

Operetta stopped to think.

"A blonde in college!"

"Where is she?" Deuce asked, worried, not even noticing the joke.

"She was in the creepatera last time I looked," Operetta replied.

"Ok, thanks, later!"

Deuce hung up, and ran toward the creepatera.

He stopped when he was just outside the creepatera doors.

Not wanting to cause a scene, he took a breath, and walked in.

He began to glace around for Cleo; he found her in her normal place, sitting with her ghoulfriends.

Deuce walked over to them.

"Hey ghouls," he said.

"Hey!" the ghouls happily returned the greeting.

Well, all except for Cleo.

"Who are you?" she questioned as she looked at Deuce, turning her head to the side, like what a confused dog in a movie might do.

Her question broke Deuce's heart.

"I'm Deuce," Deuce said "your boyfriend."

"Oh yeah!" Cleo cried.

Deuce's hopes then shot up when she said this; did Cleo really remember him?

"My friends have told me a lot about you!" Cleo then continued "They all say that you're scary sweet and rockin' cool!"

Deuce's hopes dropped like a crashed plane.

"Oh…. Yeah…." he nodded.

"Come sit!" Cleo patted the open spot next to her.

Deuce came and sat down next to her.

"We'll leave you two alone," Clawdeen told them as she and the other ghouls got up and walked away.

"You really don't remember anything about me?" Deuce wondered when they were gone.

Cleo nodded.

"Tell about our relationship," she said.

"Well," Deuce said "we've been dating for two years. And we met in preschool."

He then began to search deep in his mind for the memories that they had together.

Once he had recalled all of them, he then began to speak of them to her.

Just to save time, I won't tell you about all the memories that Cleo and Deuce had shared but some of them included: Deuce taking Cleo on a magic carpet ride, him buying her Hissette for her seventeenth birthday, and the time where they teepeed Nefera's boyfriend's house and said that she did it, thus making him break up with her the next day.

"Wow, sounds like we had a lot of fun," Cleo said "but why did we teepee my sister's boyfriend's house? That seems mean!"

"Well, your sister's mean so we had the right to do that," Deuce said.

Cleo nodded.

"So do you remember any of this?" Deuce then asked.

"Nope!"

Deuce sighed.

Later….

It was break and Deuce was heading over to the gym to practice some free throws.

As he walked toward the gym, he was lost in thought.

He was trying to think of ways to help Cleo get her memory back.

Deuce wasn't watching where he was going and when he was inches close to the gym, he bumped into someone.

He and the other person both fell to the ground.

Deuce instantly got up.

"Hey there, I'm sorry," he said as he helped the ghoul who he had bumped into up.

"No, no, it's ok!" the ghoul who Deuce had bumped into said "I'm sorry!"

Once he had helped her up on her feet, Deuce took a good look at the ghoul.

She looked like a warewolf, but yet she couldn't be a warewolf cause warewolfs had dark skin.

She had light skin, brown hair and fur, and golden colored eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" Deuce questioned the ghoul, as he gave a little chuckle "You didn't do anything!"

Before the ghoul could say anything else, Deuce continued "I'm Deuce by the way, Deuce Gorgon."

"Hi! I'm Howlison!" the ghoul said, holding her hand out for Deuce to shake.

They shook hands.

"Are you a warewolf?" Deuce just had to know whether or not she was.

"Part," Howlison told him "I'm also a shape shifter."

"Rockin'," Deuce smiled "well it was nice meeting u…."

"Howlison," she happily replied.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm forgetful with names."

"It's cool! Bye!"

They then went their separate ways; Deuce went into the gym and Howlison went into the library.

Later…

Deuce and Cleo, were at Operetta's house, hanging out with her.

"Operetta, do you have any idea on how to get Cleo's memory back?" Deuce asked her, as she came back into her room with a plate of beignets.

"How about ya'll show her a picture book with pictures of the stuff ya'll did together," Operetta said as she sat down next to Cleo, and put the plate of beignets in the middle of them.

"He already tried, didn't work," Cleo said.

She then saw the beignets.

"Oh, powdered bread!" she happily said, grabbing a piece and biting into it.

"Ya'll want me to ask my sister her option?" Operetta asked.

Deuce nodded.

"MELODIA," Operetta shrieked.

Melodia then came in.

"What?" she asked.

"Cleo here lost her memory," Operetta explained, pointing at Cleo "do you have any idea how we can get it back?"

Melodia shrugged.

"Melodia, is everything ok?" a familiar voice said.

Howlison then walked in.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Melodia told her "my sister just needed to ask me something."

"Hey, it's you!" Deuce exclaimed to Howlison.

"Oh yeah!" Howlison gave a smile "Hi Deuce!"

"Why are you here?" Deuce queried.

"Melodia and I are working on a science project," Howlison informed him.

Deuce nodded.

"Hey, maybe you could help us," Operetta said.

"Sure!" Howlison said.

Operetta then pointed to Cleo, once again.

"She lost her memory, have any idea how we can get it back?" she inquired.

"I don't know," Howlison said as she began to think.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Melodia said.

She then told her idea to the gang.

"That's perfect!" Deuce cried.

Later….

It was nighttime.

Operetta was driving Cleo to Monster High.

Melodia and Howlison were in the back seat.

"Why are we going to school so late?" Cleo said.

"Ya'll see," Operetta said.

Melodia and Howlison giggled

Operetta then parked in front of the school.

They then all got out of the car and went to the part of the school where the gym was.

Once they got there, Melodia unscrewed the bolts on the gym windows with a screwdriver so they could get inside.

Getting inside they lead Cleo outside the gym and up to the second floor of Monster High.

There was Deuce sitting on the floor, near the trophy case, with his guitar.

"What is going on?" Cleo asked, panicked.

"Just sit down and listen," Deuce clarified.

Cleo and the ghouls obeyed.

Deuce then began to sing Cleo a song; a song that he had sung to her on the night that they met.

It went a little something like this:

"_It all started out so innocently, you were just another pretty face that I loved to see._

_But somewhere down the line, I got this feeling deep inside that won't stop walking to me._

_Yeah, it won't stop talking to me._

_But lately I've started to dream, about you and me._

_And how it would be to hold you close to me, like it's supposed to be…"_

As he sung it, Cleo remembered.

She remember the night they first met, that magic carpet ride they took, him giving her Hissette, and when they teepeed Nefera's boyfriend's house.

When Deuce was done, Cleo kissed him.

Deuce smiled; he knew now that her memory was back.

The end!

Hoped you liked. And yep, this was kinda like a flashback 2 oneshot "D".Please review and tell me what you think!


	22. Valentine's Day

Hi!

Well my bestfriend, who was in the last ch, suggested that 4 "v" I do "Valentine's Day".

So here it is, the new oneshot!

Enjoy!

P.S. Cleo de Nile: I will try 2 include Demona Le Fright in the next ch. Do u mind that she'll b a wedding planner?

"Valentine's Day"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock in Cleo and Deuce's room went off just like any other ordinary day.

And just like any other ordinary day, Cleo groaned at the sound of its screaming.

And just like any other ordinary day, she would reach and turn it off.

And like any other ordinary day when she did, she would wake up Deuce.

Doing those three things became a part of her morning routine, since they got married.

"Deuce," Cleo said, as she yawned and sat up "time to get up."

She turned over to her left; in any other ordinary day, she would see Deuce still sleeping next to her and it would take her like five minutes just to get him up.

But not today.

Cleo gasped.

The spot where Deuce normally slept was empty.

This meant one of two things, either A: He had to go to work early, or B: He was playing a trick on her.

"Deuce!" Cleo said.

No reply….

Cleo searched all over the room for Deuce; he wasn't there.

She went downstairs.

If Deuce had to go to work early, he would leave a note to her on the whiteboard that hung on a wall next to the kitchen cabinet.

Surely enough, Cleo found a note on the whiteboard.

It said this:

_Cleo had to go to work early._

_Will be back later._

_D_

"Good, he's at work," Cleo said, glad that Deuce wasn't playing any tricks with her.

She then grabbed some peta bread, from the kitchen cabinet and sat down at the table.

She leaned over across the table, and got her i-pad.

Cleo put a piece of bread in her mouth, as she waited for her i-pad to load her onto Fangbook.

The instant it loaded, she saw all these posts saying "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Cleo then looked at the calendar on her computer, it was indeed Valentine's Day.

A moment of realization then came over Cleo.

She looked around the kitchen, went back upstairs to their room, and then came back down to the kitchen.

"Deuce forgot about Valentine's Day," Cleo said.

Another realization then came to her.

"Oh my goth! I forgot about Valentine's Day to!"

Guilt then came and bit her.

No wonder Deuce didn't give her anything for Valentine's Day, she didn't give him anything!

Cleo rushed toward the phone and dialed Deuce's number.

He didn't pick up.

She tried again, no luck.

After what felt like fifty times of trying, Deuce did not pick up.

"I need to make it up to him!" Cleo cried.

Her next few minutes were spent pacing back and forth, trying to think of what to get him.

"It has to be something original," Cleo said "something from my heart…."

She then thought of an idea.

She ran upstairs to start working on it.

Meanwhile with Deuce…

Deuce had lied to Cleo.

He wasn't really at work, in fact he was far from it.

"Come on, you have to have SOME extra plane tickets to Hawaii!" he said to the receptionist at the front desk of the traveling agency.

"I'm sorry sir," the receptionist said "but this time of the year is the most popular time that monsters like to go."

"Please, I'll do anything!" Deuce cried.

And he was serious, he would do anything to get those tickets.

Hey, it was the seventh Valentine's Day in which he and Cleo were together, that called for a celebration.

Plus Cleo was always saying how she wanted to go to Hawaii; they would have gone for their honeymoon but Deuce just didn't have enough money to get tickets, and Cleo didn't wanna rely on her family for money anymore.

"I'm sorry sir," the receptionist said, again.

"Now hold on a second," a male voice said.

The receptionist turned to her right, Deuce followed her gaze.

A ghost in a black suit was floating toward the receptionist.

He had short black hair, pale skin- as any ghost would have-, and orange colored eyes.

"Oh hello, Mr. Viper, is there something that you needed?" the receptionist asked her boss.

"Just let me talk to this man, Piper, and I'll be all set," Mr. Viper said.

Piper nodded and stepped away from her desk and went down the hall.

"So, I hear you want tickets to Hawaii," Mr. Viper said.

Deuce nodded.

"How much do you want those tickets?"

Later….

"Done!" Cleo cried.

She then proudly held up her present to Deuce; a big scrapbook full of memories that they had together.

Cleo then went over to the phone and tired to call Deuce again.

No reply.

"This is like twentieth time, I called him! Where is he?"

It was five P.M.

Cleo had spent all day doing two things: one, making Deuce's present, and two, calling him.

Each time she called him, she had considered going out and looking for him, but didn't do it.

Now that she was done with her present and that it was getting late, Cleo decided that she would go out and find Deuce.

"_What if he's cheating on me," _Cleo thought as she put on some sandals, and a jacket.

Tears came to her eyes at the thought.

"No! No! He's not cheating on you!" she reassured herself, but the only good that did was get her even more upset.

Beep! Beep!

The house alarm made a chime.

That meant one of two things.

A: Deuce was home, or B: Someone was trying to break into the house.

Cleo went and opened the door to the garage, she saw Deuce's car pulling in.

"E!" Cleo cried.

She slammed the door and dashed upstairs, and into her and Deuce's room.

Deuce then came in soon after.

"Cleo!" he cried "I'm home! Come here! I have a surprise for you!"

He sounded excited and boy he was!

No reply…

"Cleo?" Deuce asked, once again.

No reply…..

He then searched the whole downstairs for her; she wasn't there.

He then continued his search upstairs.

The first place that he went to was his and Cleo's room.

Deuce knocked on the door.

"Come in," Cleo said.

Deuce then came in.

Cleo was sitting on their bed, watching T.V.

"Hey there, beautiful," Deuce said.

Cleo folded her arms and turned toward him.

She looked mad, even though deep down inside she wanted to cry a river.

"Where have you been?" Cleo snapped at him.

"I got tickets for us to go to Hawii!" Deuce said, reaching into his pocket and taking out two plane tickets.

"I-it took you all day just to do that?" Cleo asked, calming down.

"Yeah!" Deuce said "See what happened was, I went to the travel agency to get tickets and this lady working there tells me that they're all sold out. I'm like "Come on! You probably have SOME tickets left over!" and the lady was like "I'm sorry sir, there are no more tickets left!" and then the manager overhears us and comes and talks to me. He's like "How much do you want those tickets?" and I was like "I'll do anything!" So guess what he had me do!"

"Was it go out with his daughter?" Cleo growled.

"Huh?" Deuce asked.

"How do I know that you weren't cheating on me in the progress!"

"Cause the guy had me go and play janitor for the whole day, since they had no janitor there. It was awful! He had me scrub the toilets and…"

Deuce stopped cause it was just so horrible.

Cleo couldn't help but look down; she saw that his right arm had a big scratch on it.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked.

"Oh well, I was making a salad for the manager guy and I was cutting up some vegetables for him and I accidentally mistook my arm for a vegetable so yeah…"

"Oh my ra! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Deuce told her "it wasn't like I stabbed it into my arm or anything. I just brought it down and pulled away. I didn't bring it down hard or anything."

Cleo then went and hugged him.

"Are you sure you're fine?" she asked.

"Eeeep," Deuce said.

"You do the most amazing things for me," Cleo said, as she kissed his cheek.

Deuce smiled.

THE END!

Ok so 4 the next ch, one of my other best friends was thinking about cowriting it with me.

I have 2 ask her again, and make sure that she really wants 2 do it.

Ok so bye!


	23. Wedding Part 1

Hey there!

Here is part 1 of the new oneshot, I hope u like it!

Btw: If you're wondering where the cover photo for this story came from, thinkpink23 drew it 4 me. Yeah she's a really good artist, and I was lucky she was able to draw it for me cause she pretty much only draws "My Little Pony"

"Wedding."

Part 1

Seeing old pictures of your parents when they were young is always really weird and interesting.

Most of the time when you look at those pictures you go: "I can't believe that Mom/Dad looked like that!" Or: _"That _was the style back in those days?! _Ouch!"_

But when you have a three year old looking at those pictures all that can come across their mind is: "_Who are these people?!"_

And that is exactly what Emmy Gorgon thought.

"Mummy!" she ran into the kitchen, holding a photo album.

Cleo, who was cooking lunch, looked down at her.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"Who's wedding is this?" Emmy opened the album to the first page.

Cleo smiled.

On that page, it showed her in her white wedding dress and Deuce in his dark green tuxedo.

He wore contacts that acted like sunglasses for him so people could look in his emerald green eyes.

Deuce, who has his arm tightly wrapped around Cleo's waist, was kissing her cheek.

And Cleo was looking toward him and smiling.

"Who do you think it is?" Cleo asked.

"Is it you and Daddy?"

Cleo nodded.

"I thought so," Emmy nodded as well.

She then sat down right there in the middle of the kitchen, opened back up the album and continued looking through it.

Cleo smiled and went back to cooking.

An hour later, they had just finished eating lunch.

Cleo got up, took her and Emmy's plate, and went toward the sink.

She was just about to wash their dishes when she looked back up at her daughter.

Ever since she opened back up the album, Emmy hadn't looked up from it.

She wasn't just looking at the pictures, she was studying them.

Cleo went over and sat down next to her.

"Hey there kiddo, you've been kinda quiet over there. What'ya thinking about?" she inquires.

Emmy looked up at her mother.

"Mummy, what was you and Daddy's wedding like?" she wonders.

Cleo giggled.

"Well…."

Flashback….

Frankie Stein ran out to her mailbox.

Her husband, Andy Beast, followed her.

"Oh I hope there's something for me!" Frankie cried as Andy took out the mail key.

"Unless if you wanna pay the bills, then I don't think there will be anything for you dear," Andy chuckled as he opened the mail box.

Frankie blushed and giggled.

Andy kissed her cheek and looked into the mailbox.

"You didn't order anything offline did you?" he asked.

"No…. why?"

Andy reached into the mailbox and pulled out a small package along with the monthly bills that were sent to them.

"I swear I didn't order anything!" Frankie cried.

Andy set the bills on the floor and looked at the package.

"You didn't, but Cleo did," he responds.

Before Frankie could say anything, Andy showed her the package.

It said:

To: Cleo de Nile

And then it said their address.

"Why would Cleo have something that's hers, sent to us?" Frankie queried.

Andy shrugged, as he handed her the package.

Frankie took it and read the return address.

"Oh my ghoul! NO WAY!'

"What? What?" Andy walked over to her and looked down at the package.

"This package is from Scales!" Frankie squealed.

"That jewelry store owned by sea monsters?" Andy replied.

"Yeah!"

"What's the big deal about that?!"

Frankie gasped.

"What?"

"Their jewelry is the finest in the world! It's made from pure underwater sea diamonds!"

"What's the big deal?" Andy honestly couldn't really care less.

"Sea diamonds are like regular diamonds, only they last longer and are WAY prettier and expensive," Frankie explained.

She then turned her attention back to the package.

"I wonder what kind of jewelry she's ordered."

She then fast walked back toward her and Andy's house.

Andy followed.

Frankie set the package back on the table and went toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Andy was still following her.

"Getting a knife to open the package."

"But that's Cleo's!"

"I know. I'm just going to open it for her and then call her, so that way when she comes over to pick it up, she won't have to open it and she can wear it," Frankie started opening the package.

"Whatever you say dear."

Meanwhile…

"Oh I hope it's my e-reader! Please be my e-reader! Please be my e-reader, please be my e-reader, please, please, please, _**PLEASE, **_be my e-reader!"

Those thoughts went through Jackson Jekyll's head as he turn away, closed his eyes, and reached into his mailbox.

He pulled out a package

"My e-reader!"

He opened his eyes and became confused.

"Huh?" Jackson asked, squinting and holding the box close to his face.

It said:

To: Deuce Gorgon

Followed by Jackson's address.

"Why would Deuce use my address for something? He didn't even ask!" Jackson said to himself as he eyed for the return address.

"Scales Jewerly Company," he mumbled finding it.

He walked back into his apartment, and picked up the phone…..

/

Cleo furiously rang the doorbell of Frankie and Andy's house.

"Why in the name of Ra did I send the ring over to Frankie's?" she grumbled "I must have forgotten how ditzy she was….."

Andy opened the door.

"Hi Cleo!"

"Hello, can I come in?"

Andy nodded and stepped aside.

"Thank you," Cleo stepped in.

Frankie came in from the kitchen.

"H-hi… Cleo!" Frankie sounded kinda nervous.

"Hey Frankie!" Cleo smiled "I must thank you one again for keeping my wedding ring safe. I can't get married to Deuce without it you know!"

"Actually, about that…." Frankie giggled nervously.

"_Oh Ra, I knew something would go wrong!"_

"What?! What?!" Cleo then said outloud.

"I kinda lost it…."

"YOU WHAT?!" Cleo and Andy screamed.

/

Deuce knocked on the door of Jackson's apartment.

He then heard some yelling.

"HOLT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST DEUCE'S RING!" Jackson screamed.

"What's the big deal? Just buy him a new one and he'll never know!"

"I CAN'T! ONE, THOSE TYPE OF RINGS COST 5,000 DOLLARS! TWO, HE SHOULD BE HERE ANY MINTUE! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HIM?!"

Deuce opened the door.

"You don't have to," he growled.

End of part one.

Well hoped u liked! And yes Jackson and Holt were separated so now they have different bodies.

Plz review :)


	24. Wedding Part 2

Hi there! This is thinkpink23, and I'm lucky to be a guest writer for VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLov er (or Minditess, for those who've known her a bit longer)'s A to Z Deo Oneshot series! This is my first time writing for Monster High, hopefully I did a good job! Enjoy!

/

"Oh. My. Ra!" Cleo moaned, sinking into the chair next to her and placing her head in her palms. "This is the worst day of my entire life!"

"I'm so, so, sorry," Frankie said apologetically, avoiding Cleo's glance. "I-I don't really know how it happened…I just had it, and then later, it was just—just gone!"

"Well, it couldn't have possibly walked away," said Andy firmly. "I'm sure that if we just look around, we'll find it sooner or later…"

"We better!" cried Cleo. "Or else the wedding is ruined! Ruined!" She burst into tears.

Frankie felt a pang, and a deep feeling of regret overtook her.

"Cleo—stay right there. Honey," Frankie said, turning to her husband, "you stay with her. I'll go look for the ring."

And with that, Frankie rushed upstairs and began her search.

"Where could it be, where could it be?" she said. "I can't believe I lost Cleo's wedding ring! This is all my fault…oh, nuts and bolts!"

By now Frankie had already dissected nearly the whole of her and Andy's bedroom with no results. She recalled that she had opened it in the kitchen and immediately been taken over by its pure beauty. Underwater sea diamonds were indeed worthy of their hefty pricing, Frankie had decided that moment. She had slipped it on—just for a moment, to see what it would look like—and from that point on she remembered nothing but that sometime later she had found it…gone.

Frankie wrung her hands anxiously. She dashed into the bathroom. Could it have gone down the sink? She knew nothing about pipes except that they were made from metal—metal—that was it!

"Of course!" Frankie exclaimed. "If I can just get a metal detector, I can find the ring in no time!" She quickly ran back down the stairs. Watzit, her hybrid dog, barked to greet her halfway down.

"Not now, Watzit—Andy! Andy, do we have a metal detector?" she asked breathlessly as she reached the last step. Both her husband and Cleo looked up. A trash can full of discarded tissues stood beside Cleo's chair, which Frankie's eyes followed to the almost empty tissue box in Andy's hands.

Cleo sniffled. "A metal detector? I thought we were looking for my ring!"

"We are!" Frankie exclaimed. "But I can use a metal detector to help find it!"

Cleo's eyes lit up, and she tossed another crumpled tissue into the trash can. "Frankie! That's a creeperific idea!"

"It would be, if we even had a metal detector…"

"But we do," Andy said with a smile. Frankie leaned over and grabbed his hand.

"We do?" she said happily. Her growing excitement caused a volt of electricity to run down her arm and into Andy's. He flinched.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be," Andy groaned. "Frankie—you're our metal detector."

"I am? Oh, wait! I am!"

/

"…and that's what happened. That's the story, nothing more to tell," said Holt, leaning back on the couch and resting his feet on the table in front of him.

"You took my wedding ring and gave it to your girlfriend? Man, that's not cool…" Deuce said irritably, feeling a headache coming on. "Didn't you see my name on the package?"

"No, I never looked," Holt said casually. "I just opened it and when I saw the ring inside, I gave it to her. She's moving this afternoon, you know."

"And I don't blame her."

"What?"

"Nothing. But that ring cost a fortune!" Deuce snapped. "Who's this girlfriend you gave it to, then?"

Holt frowned. He stayed silent, quite unusual for him, apparently deep in thought. "I guess I never got her name," he said finally.

"You gave your so-called girlfriend a five-thousand-dollar ring and you don't even know her name?" Deuce said in disbelief. He knew that Holt had commitment problems, but he didn't think it could ever get that bad.

"Okay, so she wasn't really my girlfriend. Same difference," Holt said, waving a hand in the air. "But she was one hot chick, whoever she was. Or more accurately, one very, very cool chick," he added as an afterthought.

"Hot or not, I'm doomed if I don't have that ring!" Deuce said miserably. "The wedding will be over, Cleo's love for me will be over, my life will be over—it'll all be over!"

"Dude, why don't you just tell Cleo that you lost the ring? She loves you. I think she'd marry you if you have the stupid ring or not," Holt said carelessly.

"I can't," Deuce said quickly.

"But you need to tell someone," said Holt. By his attitude, he had either completely forgotten or didn't care that this whole mess was his fault.

"But who can I tell?" Deuce said, the entire situation seeming hopeless. "Wait!" he said suddenly. He knew who he could tell—who was sure to have the answer to this dilemma!

"Sorry, Holt, but I need to go!" Deuce said, quickly standing up and heading for the door. He knew exactly who to go to.

/

Demona Le Fright sat hunched over a sketchbook. She couldn't recall ever having so much responsibility before—a wedding planner! Her! So far, there hadn't been much difficulty. Her close friend Cleo de Nile, the bride, had described precisely what she wanted her dress and the bridesmaids' dresses to look like. Things were going without a hitch, and Demona's biggest problem was if she should use pearls or sapphires, thus making the planning process effortless.

"Demona! Demona—"

Demona looked up, startled awake from her trance. She saw Deuce Gorgon, who was to be the groom, rushing up to her. He looked positively ruffled.

"Deuce? What's wrong?" Demona asked. She set the sketchbook down. "What happened?"

Deuce stopped to catch his breath. Demona waited for him to do so.

"The—the ring—" he gasped.

"What about the rings?"

"Mine—lost. My ring got lost."

"The ring got lost? How?"

"Holt," Deuce sighed. He only had to say the name for Demona to understand immediately. Knowing Holt, he could have done anything from swallowing it to mailing it to Timbuktu. "And that ring cost everything to get!"

"Well—we still have Cleo's, right?" Demona said, her mind racing.

"Maybe, but I didn't ask her. I still haven't told her yet—she'll kill me when she finds out."

"It's not that bad," Demona said reassuringly, although she wasn't quite as calm as she tried to sound. "We can still have the wedding, even with one ring." She pulled out her cell phone and started texting. "Here, I'll tell Cleo tha—"

"No!" Deuce almost knocked the phone out of her hand. "You can't tell her!"

"But why not?"

"Because she's going to be so mad at me when she finds out!"

/

"He's going to be so mad at me when he finds out!" Cleo cried.

They had tried using Frankie as a metal detector, and for a while the plan seemed to be going along splendidly—until they had realized just how many appliances, devices, and things in general were made out of metal. Frankie's beloved toaster oven, for one thing, was now permanently out of commission, completely dead due to whatever electrical reaction it had had to her. One of the pillows had actually caught flame, trapped between Frankie and an old discarded metal bolt of some sort. Luckily Andy had been able to put out the fire, but they had decided that they wouldn't always be so lucky and quickly, albeit unwillingly, abandoned search.

"Oh, it's no use," Frankie sighed. "I can't think of any more ways to find it!"

Watzit came up and barked loudly, but neither she, Cleo, nor Andy took notice.

"Not now, Watzit," Frankie scolded. "We have a crisis on our hands! This is important!"

Watzit, rather miffed, gave a little whine and walked away.

"This is absolutely awful," said Cleo. "What will Deuce think of me? I bet he would never do anything as clumsy as losing a wedding ring!"

"It's okay," said Andy. "Maybe you should just tell him. I'm sure he'll understand."

"No!" cried Cleo. "If I told him, he'd never speak to me again!" She flung her arm over her face dramatically. "I have failed my beloved. What a horrible, terrible fiancée I am!"

"Please don't say that!" Frankie begged. "Maybe we can still find it!"

And so, Frankie hosted a third quest in another attempt to find the ring. If one had happened to peer into the windows of the Beasts' house, one would see absolute chaos. Chairs were being overturned, rugs were being peeled off the floor—and yet, an hour later, still nothing had been found.

"I'm sorry, Cleo, but…" Andy began, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"It's okay," Cleo sighed. "You gave it all your best. I'm going to go back home to go and cry." She stood up and began walking toward the door.

"Wait, Cleo!" Frankie called. "Maybe if you told your wedding planner, she might be able to figure something out. A way for you to have the wedding without the ring, maybe?"

"Frankie, that's wraptastic!" Cleo cried. "I'll go tell Demona now!"

/

Demona sighed. Deuce had made her swear not to tell Cleo about the lost ring. Honestly, things would be so much easier if he would just submit to telling her, she felt. Deuce had gone back to his house to try to think a way out of this mistake, but he had seemed so frazzled that it didn't seem he would be able to get his mind straight enough to think of anything useful. Not that Demona really felt differently. It was her first time planning a wedding, and before her friends could tie the knot she was the one who had to work out all the little knots first.

"Demona!"

"Cleo?" Demona could sense urgency in her friend's voice. "Is…something wrong?"

"Oh, yes!" cried Cleo. "The ring! It's lost!"

For a second, Demona was afraid that Cleo had somehow found out what had happened with Deuce.

"Er…you don't say?"

"I sent it to Frankie's house, and she lost it somehow…I haven't told Deuce yet."

"So you lost a ring too?"

"Ye—wait. What do you mean 'too'?" Cleo asked quizzically.

"Nothing!" cried Demona. She had promised Deuce not to tell Cleo, even if she was sure there couldn't be any harm in doing so. "It's just—er—maybe we should tell Deuce."

"But he'd be furious," moaned Cleo. "I couldn't bear it!"

This was definitely going to be harder than Demona thought. But soon enough, a plan began to formulate in her head.

"C'mon, Cleo, let's go take a walk. We'll think of something," she said.

/

So far, Deuce hadn't been able to come up with anything. He could get another ring, but it would have to be much cheaper and questions would surely be asked. He could try to somehow locate which girl the ring had been given to, but she had apparently already left town. It all seemed useless…

Deuce looked up. He could hear two girls talking outside the house, through the window.

"…wish I had been more responsible with the ring. I can't believe I lost it!"

Deuce recognized that voice. He knew it incredibly well. He leaned out the window.

"Say that again?" he heard another voice say—Demona's.

"I lost my ring!" cried Cleo. "Wait—isn't this Deuce's house?"

"Yep," Demona said loudly, then gave the watching Deuce a wink and a smile.

/

"So you lost your ring too?" Cleo asked.

"Well, technically, Holt lost it, but in any case it's gone," said Deuce.

"And mine got lost when Frankie opened it for me."

"So…you're not mad at me?"

"As long as you're not mad at me, darling," Cleo said.

There was a brief silence. Then the two of them began to laugh.

"I don't think we can replace the rings," Deuce chuckled. "Maybe we can get some cheap ones temporarily."

"In the name of Ra! I'm not going to get married to the man I love with a cheap wedding ring!" cried Cleo. "If I'm not going to marry my beloved with the best ring—"

Deuce suddenly had a horrible thought that she wasn't going to marry him.

"—I'm not going to marry him with a ring at all!"

And so it was decided that the wedding ceremony would be without rings. Once the couple had saved enough money, they would buy and put on the proper wedding rings when they renewed their vows. Thanks to Demona the remaining preparations were quickly made, and sooner than the bride could wonder if her dress was exactly right or the groom could re-check the wedding invitations—the day had arrived.

/

Frankie stood beside Draculaura Vike, Clawdeen Wolf, and Ghoulia Yelps. Each of them wore the same pale blue bridesmaids dresses, bordered in gold thread. It was the day of the wedding, and Frankie had never been so ecstatic to walk down a pathway and stand in one spot before.

"Isn't this so exciting?" she whispered.

"Where's Lagoona?" Clawdeen whispered back.

"Nngh," Ghoulia moaned, pointing down the aisle. The girls turned.

"Now, hold up there, mate!" laughed Lagoona Blue, taking her two-year-old daughter Pearl up the aisle. Pearl was the flower girl—but her ideas of what she was supposed to do seemed to differ greatly from the traditional wedding.

"Snowing!" babbled Pearl, taking a handful of white lilies and tossing them up in the air. She then proceeded to start running back down the aisle.

"Wait, Pearl darling—oh, sorry, did I get your foot?" Lagoona apologized, trying to reach for her daughter's hand. The bridesmaids giggled amongst themselves at how adorable the underage flower girl was. Finally, with some help from her husband Gil, Lagoona was able to successfully escort Pearl up the aisle and beside the other girls.

"She's a flighty little thing, that," Lagoona said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"There's Deuce!" whispered Draculaura. Indeed, Deuce was beginning to walk down the aisle.

"Poor thing, he looks more nervous than a clam in a shark den," Lagoona noted.

And he was. Deuce had practiced this walk a thousand times, but still he had to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. Oh yes, he was happy, too happy for words—but he and Cleo had finally gotten this far, through thick and thin. If something were to happen now, he just didn't know what he would do.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, he was at the front of the chapel. He stood there silently.

And waited for his bride.

The double doors opened, and out stepped Cleo, a rapturous smile on her face. Her dress was completely white. Although the lack of color was plain on its own, on Cleo it was more beautiful than a dress in every color of the rainbow could have ever been. It trailed behind her softly. Cleo's father, Imhotep, had her on his arm. And then, Deuce's bride was there, standing beside him with a smile unlike any he had ever seen before.

The pastor started to speak words, but Deuce was unable to hear. All he could do was stare into Cleo's breathtaking eyes… He realized that he had actually never done so without sunglasses—just before the wedding his father and twin sister had surprised him with special contact lenses that allowed him to look at people directly, and vice versa. Perhaps the shades that Deuce had always worn and had grown attached to had been hiding this special part of Cleo's beauty that shone like the sun.

"...Deuceus Gorgon, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Deuce heard the pastor ask, bringing him back to earth.

"I do," Deuce said solemnly, internally glad that he had woken up in time to say his vow.

"Cleopatra de Nile, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Cleo said, breaking into a smile.

"You may now exchange the rings."

"Oh, we're having sort of an…unconventional wedding," Cleo explained, causing several others to laugh. "We don't have the—"

Suddenly loud barks began to echo within the chapel. Heads swiveled round to face the double doors, where a part dog, part everything else began bounding up the aisle.

Frankie gasped. "Watzit!" she cried. "What is he doing here? I thought he was locked in the house!"

Watzit skidded to a stop as he reached his owner. Frankie knelt down.

"Watzit, how did you get out? And how did you find me?"

Watzit barked twice, then bowed his head. At first, Frankie was unsure what this gesture was supposed to mean—but then she glimpsed a sparkle on one of Watzit's small horns. Her breath caught in her throat.

The ring!

"Cleo!" Frankie shouted, drawing the attention of the entire church to herself. "Watzit found your ring!" She picked it up off of Watzit's head carefully and rushed over to the bride ecstatically.

"Oh my Ra!" Cleo cried. "So he did!" Frankie beamed and handed the ring over to Deuce, who accepted it graciously and looked up at the pastor in anticipation.

"You may now exchange the rings—er, ring."

Deuce slipped the ring onto Cleo's finger. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with happy tears.

"I just wish I could give you yours, too," Cleo tremulously.

"You can!" a thick, contralto voice suddenly cried out in the pews. Cleo and Deuce looked up to see Abbey Bominable—one of their old high school friends—run up to them in a pale blue, snowy dress and crystalline snowflake earrings.

"I have ring," Abbey stated. "Not mine—keep. Is yours." She pressed the ring into Cleo's hands with cold fingers and rushed back to her seat. Deuce and Cleo exchanged astonished smiles.

"How did she end up with your ring?" Cleo whispered.

"I honestly have no idea," Deuce answered. Suddenly he could hear Holt's voice again in his mind.

"But she was one hot chick, whoever she was. Or more accurately, one very, very cool chick…"

And then it all started to make sense in Deuce's brain, and he almost laughed at loud. Cleo gave him a confused look, and he began to explain.

"Holt must have been hitting on Abbey, so she lied and told him she was moving away. So then he gave her the ring. She probably would have thrown anything from Holt away, but I think Abbey knows her jewelry," Deuce whispered, eying Abbey's earrings from where he stood.

"Thank Ra she does," Cleo whispered back with a smile, and she slid the ring onto his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the pastor, and Cleo nearly leapt into Deuce's arms as they shared a passionate kiss. When they broke away, applause and cheers burst on all sides.

They were married.

/

"…and it was the one of the best days of my life, along with the day you were born," Cleo concluded with a laugh. "Promise me that when you grow up and get married someday, you won't make the same mis…Emmy?"

Cleo looked down at her daughter to see she had fallen asleep, her cheek pressed against the photograph of Cleo and Deuce's first kiss as a married couple. Cleo smiled to herself and picked Emmy up, closing the photo album.

"It's past your naptime," Cleo murmured as she walked to Emmy's room and placed her daughter in her crib. She gave Emmy an affectionate kiss on the forehead, and hummed a few bars of "Here Comes the Bride" as she left the room and closed the door behind her.


	25. Xmas

Hey there peoples!

Omg, I'm so excited cause I'm almost done with this story!

Just two more chs 2 go!

Hope u like this one!

"Xmas"

There are many ways you can tell when it's Christmas morning.

You wake up to the sound of your kids screaming and jumping on your bed, you see frost on the window and icicles hanging from the roof.

You go downstairs, Christmas music blasting, a tree full of presents, and if you go outside, you can see snow lightly falling on the ground.

Now tell me, does waking up to complete darkness fit somewhere into that?

No? Well that's what happened when Deuce Gorgon woke up that one Christmas morning.

Darkness embraced the room, the only light coming from the night light in the hall.

Deuce looked at the clock.

8:00 it said, but it felt and looked like midnight.

He felt around the bedside table looking for the drawer.

His hands finally touched the knob and he pulled it open.

Deuce once again felt around until he found what he was looking for.

He switched on the flashlight and shined it to his right.

Deuce sighed of relief and smiled.

Cleo was still there, next to him, sleeping.

Well, she was.

"Deuce," she groaned "stop shining that light in my face."

"Sorry," Deuce chuckled and turned the light away.

He then saw Cleo getting up.

"Honey, go back to sleep, it's ok," Deuce said as she did.

Cleo shook her head.

"I couldn't sleep anyway," she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Cleo blinked a couple times.

"Why is it so dark?"

"I have no idea," Deuce replied.

Cleo turned and looked at the clock.

"8:03. It _can't _be 8:03."

"I was just gonna go downstairs and see what the other clocks said," Deuce told her "you wanna go with me?"

Cleo yawned again and nodded.

He crawled across the bed over to her side and picked her up.

"Gosh, you're heavy," Deuce placed her back on the bed.

"Are you calling me fat?" Cleo raised an eyebrow as she got up once again, slowly making her way to the edge of the bed.

"I never said that," Deuce said quickly.

Cleo stood up, her posture kinda hunched.

"I thought you agreed you'd stop with the fat jokes a lot time ago!" she snapped "I'm not fat, I'm pregnant with YOUR child!"

"Cleo calm down I was just kidding," Deuce chuckled.

He loved how he could say something so small and she'd take it like it was World War III.

"That what you always say," Cleo mumbled as she tried to straighten out her back, hissing as she did "I barely ever get any sleep now, I walk like a hunchback, and my feet are sore. Do me a favor and stop with the jokes."

Deuce hugged her.

"I wouldn't kid you this much if I didn't love you," he smiled as he tenderly kissed her lips.

He felt Cleo return the smile as they kissed.

"Our fifth Christmas," she whispered.

"Married," Deuce whispered back in her ear.

They kissed again.

"Merry Christmas," they both said to each other when they pulled away, causing each other to giggle.

They both took each other's hands and walked out of their room into the hall.

"Wait," Deuce stopped his wife as they neared the stairs.

"Yes?" Cleo asked.

"I almost forgot to check up on our son."

Still holding onto her hand tightly, Deuce knelt down, and lifted up Cleo's nightgown reveling her huge swollen stomach.

"Merry Christmas son," he whispered and kissed her stomach.

Cleo smiled and giggled.

She was so lucky to have him, so lucky to have a beautiful daughter with a son on the way, so lucky to have the greatest family in the world.

Deuce placed his ear against her stomach, kept it there for a while, and stood up.

"Someone's excited."

"You have no idea," Cleo replied "kept me up all light."

"Again?"

Cleo nodded.

"You're lucky he's yours," she smiled and squeezed his hand.

When they arrived downstairs, they found that the lights were on.

They also found Deuce's mother and Ghoulia, whom was holding their sleeping two year old daughter Ruby, sitting at the table talking.

"What are you guys doing up?" Cleo and Deuce both asked at the same time.

"Well merry Christmas to you guys to," Deuce's mother chuckled.

"Sorry Mom," Deuce went over and hugged his mother "but isn't it like really late?"

"Merry Christmas Ghoulia," Cleo went over and hugged her bestfriend.

Ghoulia returned the greeting and hug with her free hand.

"How's my baby?" Cleo asked, as she bent down and brushed Ruby's thick black hair from her eyes.

"Uhhhh," (Good) Ghoulia said, as Cleo sat in the chair next to her.

"You're serious?" Deuce asked his mother.

"Serious."

"There really is a blizzard outside?"

"Yeah," Medusa turned toward Ghoulia "Ghoulia there's a blizzard outside right?"

Ghoulia nodded as she handed Ruby to Cleo.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." (Yep, I got up and didn't believe it myself either. But after turning on the radio, I found out it was true.)

"And it explains why it's so dark outside," Medusa said, "the blizzard pushed the snow up against the house."

"Oh please, there is not a blizzard outside. If there was, how come there's still power? And how come I don't hear it?" Deuce had lived in New Salem his whole life, and there had never been a blizzard.

"Fine then, open the window," Medusa said.

"I think I will," Deuce walked over to the kitchen sink and opened the window above it.

A big powerful gust of wind ran in and knocked him off his feet.

Fifty or so pounds of snow fell into the sink.

The wind whipped open the cabinets either spilling stuff or picking it up.

"CLOSE THE WINDOW!" the ghouls all screamed at the same time.

Ruby woke up from all the noise and upon seeing the scene that was playing before her, she screamed.

"Shhh sweetie, it's ok!" Cleo held her daughter tightly just as Deuce was finally able to close the window.

They all stood there, just breathing hard trying to take in the power they had just witnessed.

"You just _had _to doubt me," Medusa rolled her eyes.

"Ruby calm down, it's ok honey!" Cleo said, as she rocked her now crying daughter and held her close.

"What was that?" the little ghoul opened her ruby red eyes and looked around.

"That was a blizzard, a term that was unfamiliar with your father," Medusa said, causing the others even Deuce to laugh.

He loved her sense of humor, where do you think he got it from?

"Lizard? There was a lizard outside?" Ruby asked.

"_BLI_zzard," Cleo giggled "Can you say BLIzzard?"

"I can say it! Lizard! Lizard! Lizard! Lizard!"

Cleo and the others laughed.

"You're silly," Cleo kissed her daughter's nose and started tickling her "why are you so silly?"

Ruby laughed.

Ghoulia groaned (She got it from her father!)

"Ghoulia not you too!" Deuce chuckled.

Ghoulia gave a wide toothy grin.

Deuce then went over to his two ladies, Cleo and Ruby.

Watching how Cleo was so good with their daughter made him smile and love her even more.

She had given him everything he wanted, a good life, a family, a soulmate.

Honestly, he had never been so happy before, and he could say the same with her (even though she despised his jokes).

"Daddy! Daddy!" as soon as she noticed her father, Ruby stretched out her arms for him.

"Hey," Deuce took her "merry Christmas!"

"Christmas?" Ruby asked "It's Christmas already?!"

Her eyes then darted to the sparkling tree in the corner.

"Yeah, go see what Santa brought you!" Deuce set her down and watched as Ruby led his mother and Ghoulia to the tree.

He turned back to Cleo, who was slouching down in the chair and rubbing her stomach.

"Babe, are you alright?" Deuce questioned, since it looked like Cleo was in some pain.

Cleo sighed.

"Yeah I am. I hate to miss out on anything, but I think I'm gonna try to go back to sleep," she said.

"Let me help," Deuce said, as Cleo started to get up.

He then helped her all the way up the stairs and into their room.

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" Deuce said, as Cleo crawled into the bed.

"Deuce stop worrying, I'll be fine. Now go and spend time with your daughter," she shoed him away with her hand and closed her eyes.

"If you need anything I'll be right up," he kissed her forehead, and then walked toward the door.

He opened the door and was about to leave when he stopped and looked back.

He stood there for a while and watched her as she slept.

Or at least tried to, as she kept moving trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

Deuce would have stayed there and just watched her, until he felt something pulling at his pants.

He looked down and saw it was Ruby.

She asked if he wanted to open presents with her.

He smiled, picked her up, and said yes, gently closing the door to his and Cleo's room.

* * *

><p>Who knew that trying to fall asleep would be such a challenge?<p>

Cleo opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

10:05.

Pretty much it had taken her an hour to find a good sleeping position, after which she had her eyes closed for five minutes.

She just couldn't sleep.

Cleo sighed, guess she wouldn't be getting any sleep in a while.

"_Might as well get used to it now,"_ she thought as she stared at the wall.

She wanted to go down there and be with her family.

She wanted to cuddle with her husband and talk to her mother- in- law and best friend while Ruby sat in front of them playing with her presents.

She just wanted to….

Cleo hissed.

What was that?

Before she could even think, before she could even take another breath, it happened again and she screamed.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, they all heard Cleo scream and froze.<p>

Deuce was the first to get up and run upstairs, the others followed.

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow," Cleo whispered, as she placed her hand on her stomach.<p>

Cleo became scared; she was pretty positive that she was going into labor and she couldn't get up and get anyone.

She started to cry; she couldn't do this alone, she didn't wanna do this alone.

The door then opened, and Deuce dashed in.

"Cleo are you ok?" he asked when he was at her side.

"Yeah Mummy are you ok? Why are you crying?" Ruby asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhh?" (Hey Ruby, you wanna have those cookies now?) Ghoulia asked, as she took her hand.

"YES YES YES!" Ruby pulled Ghoulia out of the room.

Cleo screamed again, as she felt more pain.

"Shhhhh," Deuce held Cleo's face in his hands and kissed her tears "don't cry. I'm here, what's wrong?"

It pained him to see her cry.

"Deuce, I think I'm going into labor now," Cleo said, feeling relived that he was there.

Deuce and his mother gasped.

"We gotta get you to the hospital!" Deuce cried, going and opening the door.

"Uh, one problem," Medusa said, pulling him back "there's a blizzard outside. We can't go anywhere."

"We gotta try!" Deuce insisted.

"Deuce, you saw how powerful that storm was. You go out, you'd die."

"Can't we call the ambulance or something?"

"They'd die coming here!"

"But…."

"I will not let you guys go out there, end of discussion!"

Deuce could no longer keep his cool; he started freaking out.

"WHAT'LL WE DO THEN?!" he yelled.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO, YOU CAN GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Cleo roared.

Deuce and his mother slammed the door and rushed over to Cleo's side.

* * *

><p>It all happened so fast.<p>

As soon as the baby's cries filled the room, Medusa whisked it away into another room, saying she'd be back.

Deuce had tried to follow her, but she pushed him back into the room and told him to stay.

No, she didn't tell him to stay, she DEMANDED that he stay.

And now half and hour later, the couple was nervous.

Did something happen or what?

Cleo was crying hard.

"WHERE'S MY BABY?! I WANT MY BABY!" she shrieked for the one millionth time.

As for Deuce, nothing positive could surface in his head.

Did it really take this long just to clean a baby?

Didn't for Ruby.

He thought of the past months, all they did to prepare for the baby.

How he had his friends come over and help him with the room.

How he let Heath-who was wanted to do so- build the crib and how he destroyed it, but how he and his friends made up for it and bought a new one.

He played with his watch, and tried to think positive.

The door then finally opened, and his mother came in holding their sleeping son, who was wrapped in a blanket.

Cleo stopped crying and Deuce finally took a breath.

Medusa walked over to her daughter-in- law and placed her son in her arms.

The world was quiet as the parents looked at their child for the first time.

He had a light skin tone and a mass of brown hair on his head.

He looked mostly like Deuce.

Cleo and Deuce both then started tearing up.

"He's perfect," Deuce whispered as he reached out and stroked his son's hair.

"He's our miracle, our Christmas miracle," Cleo whispered as she kissed her son's soft forehead.

She was right, he was born on Christmas.

He truly was their Charismas miracle.

"Sorry, it took so long," Medusa said "I was putting contacts in his eyes."

Cleo and Deuce looked up at her.

"You did what?" Deuce asked.

"Put contacts in his eyes. Didn't want him stoning his poor mother or sister," Medusa chuckled.

"Doing what?" Cleo questioned.

"Stoning, as in turn to stone," Medusa continued to chuckle "All male gorgons have the gene in them. Rarely do the females do."

She took out one of the remotes to their T.V.s , it was in stone now.

"Tested out to see if he had it," Medusa continued "turned this to stone."

Cleo and Deuce looked at the remote, at their son, and then back at each other.

They didn't think that their son would have powers, since Ruby was born without any.

Guess they were proven wrong.

"You can look into his eyes with the contacts," Medusa said, as she started heading toward the door "I'll give you guys sometime alone."

She then left.

The whole time they were told that their son had the gorgon touch, Cleo was thinking.

"I want him to have your eyes," Deuce said softly, addressing what she was thinking.

He climbed into the bed next to Cleo and placed his arm around her.

"But your eyes are pretty," Cleo said, as she stroked her son's cheek "I want him to have your eyes."

She moved the baby into Deuce's arms.

"Best Christmas present ever," Deuce said, as he held his son tightly and kissed his forehead.

"I couldn't agree more," Cleo rested her head on Deuce's shoulder.

"Did you have a name in mind?" he asked her.

"Narcissus. Narcissus Deuce Gorgon."

Deuce looked toward his wife.

"I love it."

He then kissed her, feeling so in love with her.

Narcissus may have been the best present given to him for Christmas, but Cleo was the greatest present given to him period.

End of ch

See wat I did there with the title! Hehehe :)

Hope u liked that!

Originally I was going to have Deuce and Cleo argue over Narcissus's name (cause there's a lot u can say in a name. Deuce didn't wanna name the baby that cause he didn't want him to b doomed to the same fate the real Narcissus had. But Cleo's all like: "It's just a name") but it would have spoiled the moment (plus I just wanted to get done with this ch :P).

Anyway, please review.

I'll try to have the next ch up soon


	26. Young Love

Hey there!

One more chapter to go!

Are you excited? I know I am!

Here's oneshot Y, which was given to me by the amazing AntoRodriguez7

"Young Love"

They say that you make the most regretful mistakes when you're young.

You got that tattoo when you were eighteen and now that you're thirty you hate it.

You look back at pictures when you were young and cringe at not only the clothes you wore but how you acted toward others.

You started smoking when you were sixteen and can't quit.

For the most part, I agree with that stereotype: Most of the stupid decisions you make happen when you're young.

But the best decision I made happened when I was young; the year after I graduated from Monster High, I married the man of my dreams, Deuce Gorgon.

Ever since the beginning, no one ever thought we would make it that far.

"_Just watch, he's gonna be gone like her last year's shoe collection,"_ whispered the students of Monster High.

"_Ok, well don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out," _said my stupid sister, Nefera.

"_Cleo, you're a De Nile. You have royal blood coursing through your veins; you deserve much better," _said my prim and proper father.

At first, it bothered me how everyone was saying all this stuff about us; who were they to judge wither me and Deuce were a good couple or not?

Who were they to have a say in true love?

"And do you believe their options?" Deuce asked me the one time I brought it up.

"No," I replied "it's just the fact that they're wrong that bothers me."

"Hey, let them have their options, they are entitled to them after all. Hey," even though I couldn't see my boy's eyes I knew they just fluttered with an idea "I have something for my princess."

Deuce told me to close my eyes, which I did.

I felt something being sided onto my finger.

When he told me to open them, I saw he had slipped a ring onto my finger.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A promise ring," comes the reply "it symbols my promise that I'll always love and remain loyal to you."

And Deuce Gorgon kept that promise to me.

He stayed by my side no matter what.

And it's because of that promise that we've been married for seventeen years and have three beautiful children.

So it was me out of most monsters that was shocked when Deuce told our oldest daughter- whom was fourteen- that she couldn't date.

Now I would understand my husband's answer if the boy our daughter wanted to date was bad but… he wasn't.

In fact he was Clawdeen's son, we- along with our kids- have known him forever and he was a good boy.

This was what caused Ruby and Deuce to get into a fight.

Flashback….

"_But Dad why won't you let me date Klaus!"_

"_Don't talk back to me young lady!"_

"_You know him, he's no criminal for crying out loud so why can't I?!"_

"_You're too young!"_

"_Soooooo? You married Mom when you were nineteen!"_

"_I said no and that's final!"_

"_HYPOCRITE!" _

End of flashback….

And then Ruby ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door.

As much as I love my Deucey, he was being kinda hypocritical, after all me and him started dating when he was fifteen.

It had been two hours since my husband and daughter quarreled; that was more than enough time for them to have settled down.

I went up into our room, Deuce was sitting there on our bed watching T.V.

"Hey," I said, closing the door and sitting next to him.

"Hey," Deuce gave me that stunning smile of his and kissed my cheek.

His arms wrapped around me, I snuggled myself close to him and rested my head upon his chest, making sure that I could hear and feel his heart beating.

Deuce started to kiss me tenderly, whispering in my ear how much he loved me after each one.

I was tempted to just fall asleep, his kisses combined with his heart beat were so soothing, but I then remembered why I came to him in the first place and got up.

"Is everything ok?" Deuce asked me.

"We need to talk about Ruby." I replied

"What about her."

"She's a responsible ghoul, the most responsible of our kids in my option. And Klaus is a good boy. What is the problem with them dating?"

"Ruby's too young."

"She's fourteen."

"That's young."

"Soooo? We started dating when you were fifteen."

"Well fifteen year old boys are smarter than fourteen year old girls."

"Says the boy who when he was fifteen called everyone dude and lived by the rule of Yolo."

"Says the girl who when she was fifteen said the most important thing to her was her wedges."

"I was stupid back then," I replied.

"So was I," Deuce agreed.

"But…" I took his hands "we weren't that stupid as to the point where we couldn't recognize true love."

"Yeah."

"Do you think our daughter is incapable of recognizing it for herself?"

There was a silence as I looked down and played with Deuce's fingers.

I knew that would get him.

I then looked up when I heard some sniffling.

Load and behold my eyes, my husband Deuce Gorgon was starting to cry.

"Deuce, why are crying?!"

Deuce rarely ever cried about anything.

"Cause, you're right and you being right means that I'll have to let Ruby start dating which is just another step she'll take into adulthood. And I don't want her to grow up."

Oh so this was why he didn't want Ruby to date, he didn't want her to grow up.

"There there Daddy," I hugged him back "we still have a couple more years with her."

"A couple years too little for us to be fighting."

Deuce then got up and told me that he had to go talk with Ruby.

As I watched him, my love for him only grew.

They say you make the dumbest mistakes when you're young; if that's so then marrying Deuce Gorgon was best mistake I've ever made.

I could now only hope that Ruby would make that mistake with Klaus.

THE END

YESSSS GOT THIS DONE.

STAY TUNE THE LAST ONE WILL BE UP SOON.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
